Harry Potter and the Butterfly Effect
by Jenn11
Summary: Remus takes his Wolf's Bane Potion that fateful evening, and everything is different... My version of 'Sirius is free, and Harry goes to live with him'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, there are already a ton of 'What if Serious was free and raised Harry' stories. This is my take on it… Begins at the end of PoA.

Butterfly Effect: scenarios involving "what if" cases where one storyline diverges at the moment of a seemingly minor event resulting in two significantly different outcomes.

What if Remus had taken his Wolf's Bane potion that evening…

May

Having taken his wolfs bane potion, Remus made his way from Snape's office back to his own, and looked at the Marauder's Map. He was surprised to see all the activity on the grounds, and even more so when he saw an old familiar name. Peter Pettigrew. Shock held him frozen for a few heartbeats. Peter was alive… Everything he'd believed for twelve years was now open to question, and he needed answers. He raced from the room.

A short time later Dumbledore entered the office, hoping to talk to Remus. Seeing the map, he studied it. It was a marvelous piece of magic. He smiled at the names of the creators. Then he saw the situation: Sirius Black – right by Harry Potter. And another name. Peter Pettigrew. He hurried off to the Shrieking Shack.

Dumbledore blinked as he approached the group emerging from the Whomping Willow. From a distance, and unable to see the scar or Lily's eyes, it was all too easy to mistake the dark haired boy for James – especially with Sirius, Remus, and Peter there. But the presence of Ron and Hermione showed it to be Harry and the present – not the past.

"Peter. I never thought to see you again," Dumbledore greeted.

"Professor!" exclaimed Harry and Hermione.

"We have a lot to explain," Lupin said.

"So I see. Please do so…"

Once everything was explained, Dumbledore turned to Lupin. "I'm afraid there isn't time to get you safely back to your office…"

"I'll stay here at the Shack, or in the forest," Lupin replied.

"Sirius, I think it best you stay as well. I'll take Peter and the children back to Hogwarts, and call the Ministry. We'll question him under Veritaserum and clear you, then send away the Dementors. It should be safe for you to return with Remus in the morning."

Sirius nodded, then turned to Remus and gave a real, if sad, smile. "It'll be almost like the old days…"

"Almost," Remus said, with a sad smile of his own. But he couldn't deny it would be good to run with his old friend once more. Especially now he had the wolfs bane potion, and more control.

Harry looked back once to see his favorite professor and new-found godfather watching them. He looked again as they entered Hogwarts, only to see two canine figures disappearing into the woods at a fast run.

Ron was sent to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey. The others went to Dumbledore's office, and he began contacting the people he'd need.

Snape seethed as he listened to Peter's story (forced by the Veritaserum he'd happily provided), but he was well enough practiced at controlling his emotions to keep it from his face. The Rat had betrayed Lily! All these years he'd hated Sirius, and it had been little Peter who'd caused Lily's death. He knew exactly which Death Eaters to tell this too, and exactly how to play the story. This time his cover as still being a Death Eater would be very useful. Peter would pay for his betrayal of Lily.

Once the story was complete, Dumbledore turned to the Minister. "So, given this new evidence, Sirius Black…"

"…is cleared of all charges. The Dementors will escort Mr. Pettigrew to Azkaban," Fudge said.

"And remain there. They are no longer needed here," Dumbledore stated.

The Minister nodded.

"I'll see these two back to the Common Room," McGonagall stated, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore replied.

Harry was exhausted, but very happy, as he climbed into his bed. He had a godfather, and his parents true betrayer had been caught. He wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys.

Not long after sunrise the two exhausted friends entered Hogwarts. Remus turned to the large staircase, but Sirius saw Snape heading down into the dungeon area and stopped. "I'll be up in a few minutes," he said, then followed Snape.

Hearing someone behind him, Snape turned. "Shouldn't you be in Dumbledore's office?"

"Yes. But I need a few words with you first, Snape."

Snape led the way to his office. "Make this fast, Black."

"You've hated Remus because you thought he was in on the… prank I pulled on you 6th year. He had no idea, Severus. He was furious with me when he found out. So was James. And let's not even start on the telling off I got from Lily - I'm amazed you didn't hear it even down in the Slytherin dungeon."

"Really," Snape sneered. "You seemed close as ever after that incident."

"We weren't going to show weakness or division in front of a bunch of Snakes – especially with Bellatrix, Regulus, and other Black family connections watching. Only the Gryffindors knew how bad things were with our group. I honestly never imagined you'd think Remus was in on it. No one who knows him would believe that… But I didn't consider how little you knew him. That prank was mine alone. If you want to blame someone, blame me. Don't take your anger at me out on Remus… Or your hatred of James out on Harry." He paused for a moment. "And if you're truly the person Lily thought you were, you might consider accepting my twelve years in Azkaban as suitable punishment for what I did. I know you two never talked after that day, but Lily did miss you – terribly. Losing your friendship was one of her few regrets in life."

Snape considered for a moment. "I suppose an actual apology is too much to expect."

"It wouldn't be genuine," Sirius admitted. "I don't regret what I did. You were trying to get us expelled. Remus' life was hard enough without his secret being exposed to the world. He didn't deserve what would have happened if you'd exposed him… And, Severus, make no mistake: I will still do anything I must to defend those I care about – most especially my godson."

They looked each other in the eye for a moment, then Sirius left. They still didn't like each other, but they did understand each other a bit better. For a long moment Snape considered telling his students that Remus was a werewolf, but decided against it. Dumbledore would be more likely to give the vacant teaching position to Sirius than him. And he'd seen the truth in Sirius eyes when he'd said Remus hadn't known about what Sirius was planning. Snape decided he needed to focus on Peter, not Lupin.

A short time later Sirius was in the Headmaster's office. "I'm going to find a place as soon as I can. With any luck, Harry can join me as soon as the school year is over," Sirius said. He was so happy that his godson wanted to live with him that he couldn't keep a wide smile from his face.

"I'm not sure that is possible," Dumbledore said. "Lily gave her life to protect Harry. It worked a very old and powerful magic, and gave Harry protection as long as he calls the home of a blood relative his home. I know James was like a brother to you, Sirius, but you aren't Harry's blood relation. Living with you, he would lose that protection. He needs to live at the Dursley's at least a few weeks a year until he turns 17."

"Perhaps not," Remus said. "You know Lily's parents were killed by Death Eaters when they were trying to find Lily, James, and Harry." They'd been killed in London; since the Wards Lily, and the others, had placed on the home had made it impossible for the Death Eaters to find the home.

Dumbledore nodded, as did Sirius.

"By then Petunia and Lily were both married, and had their own homes. Harry's grandparent's home was left in trust to Lily, for Harry. I believe it's still in the grandparent's name, officially. Under Muggle law it's still their home, even though they're dead…"

Sirius grinned. "You're brilliant as ever, Remus."

"It should work," Dumbledore agreed. "But let's not tell Harry about this just yet." He held up a hand to silence the protests he knew were coming. "The parents of some of our students are Death Eaters, or at least sympathetic to them. If Harry does anything unusual it will be reported to the parents… We tell Harry that after twelve years in Azkaban you need a little time to arrange a home for him. That he must return to the Dursley's for a short time, but that you will get him as soon as you have a home ready. Then, you can be waiting there for him on Privet Drive, to tell him the truth and bring him to his new home. I'll send Dobby and some of our other house elves to make sure the house is ready to be lived in after twelve years of being vacant."

Sirius reluctantly agreed. While Harry had agreed to come live with him, Harry would certainly want to at least say farewell to the Dursleys and get his things.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts Lists!

_**May**_, _**continued…**_

That evening Remus and Sirius arrived at the Evans' home. It was clean and cared for, and had basic furniture. An estate company had managed it since Lily's death, and kept up on the basic maintenance. Sirius turned to Dobby, and the other waiting elves. "Thank you. You've done a very good job." Sirius actually liked most house elves; just not his mother's horrid Kreacher. He handed Dobby some of the money he'd gotten from Gringotts. "Will you see to getting sheets, pillows, towels, and other such items that we'll need?"

"Of course, Mr. Black. Of course. Anything to make this place ready for Harry Potter," Dobby happily agreed.

"Why don't you crash with me tonight, Siri," Remus offered. "It's nothing fancy…"

"Remi, after Azkaban and where I've been living… Your home will be a palace."

Remus nodded, realizing that was likely true.

That night they stayed up late, with Remus telling stories of Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts. Sirius felt guilty for the fear he'd caused Harry, and his friends; but enjoyed that he'd managed to get the Ministry so scared, considering they'd thrown him in Azkaban without a trial.

The next evening Dumbledore joined them at the Evans' home. Dobby was the last house elf there. He looked at Dumbledore. "Dobby is very thankful for job at Hogwarts but…" He looked over to Sirius. "If Mr. Black agrees, Dobby would like to be house elf for him and Harry Potter. Would even work for free."

Thinking Harry might like having someone he knew in the home, and being used to having house elves around, Sirius agreed. When Dobby's being freed by Harry, and unusual situation, were explained to him, Sirius even agreed to pay him the same wage Dobby was getting at Hogwarts.

Before Dumbledore left, they put up all the usual defensive charms and spells, and decided to use the Fidelius Charm. Sirius turned to Remus. "You'll be Secret Keeper for us?"

"Of course," Remus agreed. He understood Sirius was making the offer partly to apologize for distrusting him and not making him, rather than Peter, the Secret Keeper twelve years earlier.

Dumbledore wasn't surprised that the only one Sirius trusted with his godson's safety was the last remaining Marauder – since Peter could no longer be considered such after his betrayal.

Once the Charm was done they were all silent for a moment. For a heartbeat Sirius considered casting the spells silently, so Albus and Remus wouldn't know what he'd done. He decided against it. Secrets had already cost him too much, and they needed to know just how seriously he took protecting Harry. He began chanting again.

By the time he was done Remus looked tense, and Dumbledore had raised an eyebrow. They hadn't recognized all of the incantations; but Dumbledore understood more than enough to get the general intent and effect, and not for nothing did Remus teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Sirius… Those spells … Curses," Remus corrected himself.

"I know, Moony."

Dumbledore spoke next. "As Dark as they are, the Death Eaters _**will**_ be able to undo them."

"Yes, with time. But they won't be expecting them. And a few are particular to the Black family. Bellatrix and Narcissa would know them but Bella's in Azkaban, and by the time they bring Cissy here…"

"You don't think Bellatrix will have told the other Death Eaters? Or Narcissa told Lucius?" Lupin asked.

"Bella may have told Voldemort, as a show of loyalty, but I don't believe she'd ever give her best family secrets to the other Death Eaters. Narcissa may have told Lucius, but I doubt it."

"Even if they know them, Sirius is right that they won't expect such… protection on the house," Dumbledore said.

Lupin simply nodded. Certainly he and Dumbledore could have found most of the curses and preformed them, but they wouldn't be comfortable casting them. And no one else in the Order would even come close to familiarity with the curses; except perhaps Mad-Eye Moody, who was retired. Only Sirius would be comfortable and familiar with them; and given his well known hatred for his family's Dark Arts no one would expect him to make use of those Dark Arts.

June

Dumbledore was sitting in his seat as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Sirius had just finished telling his side of the story, and glared at Peter, who cowered from the hate and rage he saw in those eyes.

Loud noises outside the chamber drew everyone's attention, and then the door burst open. Masked wizards and witches in black robes poured into the room. Almost half of them used Patronus Charms to get rid of the Dementors. They were careful to use only shield Patronuses, not fully formed ones, so they couldn't be recognized by the form of their Patronus'. The other half began sending curses and hexes at the assembled witches and wizards. A few curses were directed at Peter, but his guards used shield spells to protect him.

"Get Peter out of here!" ordered Dumbledore as he ducked a spell sent at him by a Death Eater. Sirius had drawn his new wand and stunned one of the Death Eaters.

Another Death Eater had stunned one of Peter's guards. Peter ducked down and grabbed the wand, using it to transform himself.

"NO!" Sirius yelled, sending a spell at Peter, which hit the same place as Lupin's spell. Peter managed to move in time and scramble beneath the robes of a witch. The rat made his way out the door, hidden in the confusion.

Sirius had to turn his attention back to the fight, as a Killing Curse was directed at him. Remus also returned his attention to fighting the Death Eaters. Seeing that Peter had disappeared, the Death Eaters were Apparating away. The entire attack had taken only a couple minutes.

The evening before the last day of school, Harry was called to Dumbledore's office. He smiled from ear to ear when he saw Sirius waiting, assuming he was here to give him the good news about their home.

"Hello, Harry," Sirius greeted, his heart swelling at seeing the godson he loved so much being so happy to see him. He hated that he was bringing bad news, even if it was false. Until Harry learned the truth, it would disappoint him, which Sirius hated to do.

"Hi! So you'll be at King's Cross Station tomorrow?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Sirius said, with real regret in his voice at having to cause Harry even temporary unhappiness. "It's… taking longer than I'd like to get everything ready. I've been away a long time… And… I'm sorry, Harry," he ended, unable to tell any further lies to his godson.

"It's okay. I understand," Harry said, unable to keep the disappointment from his eyes and voice.

"I promise you won't be with the Dursleys long. It will seem like no time at all. And don't you want a chance to say good-bye to them?"

"Not really…" Harry muttered. Harry sighed. He couldn't blame Sirius or be mad at him. After all, after twelve years, it would take time to but his life back together and get a home.

"I'm afraid there is another matter I asked you to discuss," cut in Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk. "We must, unfortunately, give you more bad news, Harry. You know Peter's trial began today?"

"Yeah. So I will have to go testify? What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. Then he paused. If the others were going to have to testify, wouldn't they be up here too?

"No. You won't have to testify. A number of masked Wizards and Witches broke into the trial. In the confusion, he escaped."

"They rescued him? Who were they? Voldemort's followers?"

This time Sirius spoke. "They were Voldemort's followers; but it seemed they were there to kill Peter, not rescue him. As I warned Peter that night in the Shack: Many of the Death Eaters – Voldemort's followers – think Peter may have set him up when he sent Voldemort after your family. And Peter's going into hiding for twelve years only makes that belief stronger for them. But while the Death Eaters and Aurors were fighting, Peter managed to transform and escape. I'm so sorry, Harry."

Emotions tore through Harry. Anger that Peter had escaped, and wouldn't pay for what he'd done. The desire to hunt the Rat down… But then he looked at his godfather and remembered what that had gotten Sirius. He also suddenly realized that Sirius, Remus, and maybe Dumbledore, would have been at the trial - and the Death Eaters would be happy to kill any, or all, of them.

"You're okay?" he asked Sirius.

"I'm fine, Harry. Before… everything happened, I was a trained Auror - someone who fights Death Eaters. This was nothing new to me. I'm fine. So is Remus."

Harry then looked to Dumbledore. "I'm also well, Harry. Thank you," he answered the unspoken question and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you sooo much for the reviews, and adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts lists. Hope you like this chapter. There's a lot of just describing the house, but it I made the chapter longer to make up for that…

_**June cont.**_

"What is that?" Petunia shrieked as they drove up Privet Drive.

"A motorbike," Dudley replied.

Harry looked out the window, and remembered the story Hagrid had told him about Sirius having a motorbike. As soon as the car stopped Harry was out the door and running up to the house. He wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. And sitting on the couch was…

"Sirius!"

"Hey, Harry," Sirius greeted. The enthusiastic greeting warmed his heart, and reminded him of how happy baby Harry had always been to see his godfather. Though, then Harry had called him Pa'foo' or Siri'. "I promised it wouldn't be long."

The Dursleys were just walking in the door. "You!" yelled Vernon.

"Don't worry, Uncle Vernon. My godfather is here to take me away… for good. Right, Sirius?" Harry asked, looking back to his godfather with hopeful eyes.

Sirius eyes narrowed. This was wrong. What kind of family was this? How had they treated Harry? He'd known Petunia had hated magic - Lily had told them that - but surely she hadn't taken that out on Harry…

"Good riddance, Freak!" Vernon all but shouted.

Sirius glared at the larger man, and the look in his eyes was enough to silence the cowardly Vernon. "You will not speak to my godson that way. Harry, is there anything here you need to get?"

"No. My trunk is in the back of the car."

They walked around the Dursleys to leave, but Sirius paused in the doorway. "Once I talk to my godson about how you've treated him, I may be back," Sirius warned before shutting the door.

"Sirius… You can't…" Harry was worried that Sirius might break some magical law, and get himself in trouble.

"Relax, Harry. I just wanted to scare them. And even if I did anything, I've already done my time. The Ministry owes me a lot of leniency."

Harry nodded. He hated that Sirius being sent to Azkaban without a trial had deprived him of twelve years with his godfather. They owed Sirius a lot more than some leniency in his opinion. Aloud he simply asked, "Where are we going?""

Sirius used a simple spell to open the boot of the car and then a shrinking spell to make the trunk only a few inches in size. Harry got Hedwig from the back seat, then took the small trunk.

"We're going to your grandparent's home. Lily's parents." He pulled out a small paper and handed it to Harry.

After a year of classes with him, Harry easily recognized Lupin's handwriting. _**59 Haven Lane.**_

"We used a Fidelius Charm, among others. Remus is our Secret Keeper," Sirius explained.

Harry nodded, and climbed in the bike's side car with Hedwig's cage resting on his lap. Sirius climbed on the bike, and started it. "Too many witnesses to show you what this bike can really do. We'll have to take it up another time," Sirius said.

Climbing out of the side car, Harry looked at the home. It was very large and had a huge surrounding area of land. The nearest house he'd seen had been a long way back.

"Your granddad had horses. That's why all the surrounding land," Sirius explained.

"So this is where Mum grew up?"

"No. They moved here her 7th year at Hogwarts. Your Mom's grandparents passed away and left them enough money to buy this place. But I can take you to see where she grew up. Your dad too."

"And Godrick's Hollow? Maybe if I saw it, I'd remember more," Harry said.

"If you want," Sirius said, his tone subdued. He wasn't sure he was ready to face the destroyed house at Godrick's Hollow, but if Harry wanted to go, he'd take him. He'd do anything for his godson.

"Welcome home, Harry Potter!" Dobby greeted once they got inside. "Mr. Sirius."

Sirius had told Dobby not to call him Mr. Black, as that had been his father. Mr. Sirius was the compromise.

"Hi, Dobby," Harry returned.

Harry didn't realize how much magic had been used to restore carpets, rugs, old upholstery on the furniture, and repair twelve years of disuse. He simply saw a warm and welcoming home.

To the right of the entry way, the large front room had a massive picture window looking out on the front yard. It was done in rich woods, and various shades and textures of tan, with red pillows and gold accents adding warmth and life. Beyond that was the formal dining room, also looking out on the front yard. The polished cheery wood table had matching chairs with cream colored cushioning on the seats and backs. The large kitchen came next, followed by the smaller (but still sizable) family/informal dining room. The kitchen had a window to the side yard, and the dining room had windows in two walls – to the side yard and back yard. The walnut table had matching chairs with rich blue cushioning.

The huge family room had a Muggle television, a dark brown leather recliner, a couch, and a massively oversized beanbag in Gryffindor colors. There was also a coffee table by the couch, and side tables by the beanbag and recliner. Sirius showed Harry the two other matching beanbags in the storage closet. There was no need to say they were intended for use by Ron and Hermione.

Seeing them, Harry turned to his godfather, and hugged him. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Well, I wanted you to know you're friends are welcome here, just as I was at James' home," Sirius explained.

Harry just nodded, unable to put into words what it meant to have a home he was allowed, and excited, to invite his friends to.

From the other side of the entry way a hallway led to a bathroom, and then two other rooms, and ended in a mud room that opened to the garage. One was a laundry room, with the furnace and water heater as well.

The other room was Sirius' immense study. Two walls were lined with book cases that reached the ceiling. It also had a window to the front yard, with a large desk on the same wall. Harry did a double take when he noticed a second, smaller, desk beside it.

Seeing Harry's look, Sirius explained. "You can thank your Uncle Remus for that. It was his idea. You have your own desk in your bedroom as well, but if you ever want to be near where I'm working – say, to ask for help with your homework – you can use this one. But, Harry, if you ever _**aren't**_ doing your homework as you should, you'll be sitting here - not in your room - so I can watch and make sure you do it…"

"Understood," Harry agreed. At the Dursleys' he'd had to do his homework at night – in secret. Now he'd be able to do it at a desk, and have Sirius, and maybe Remus to ask for help… It was so different… Then something Sirius had said registered. "Did you say… Uncle Remus…"

"Yes. Sorry if you don't like it. It's just habit. We were your Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and Uncle…" He stopped, not wanting to finish the last name.

Harry couldn't help but wonder how different things would be if he'd been raised by Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus, instead of Uncle Vernon.

"Let's go see the upstairs," Sirius said, to break the tense moment.

Harry happily nodded. They went back to the entry, and up the stairs. "Those are three guest rooms, and a guest bathroom," Sirius said, motioning to the area towards the garage. "Remus has already been given this first one. I imagine he'll be here frequently." He then turned the other way; where the living rooms, dining rooms, and kitchen were below. "This is my room," he said, as they passed the master suite. Looking in the open door Harry saw a king size bed, and large window. The room was done in deep greens, with lots of wood, and the ceiling was enchanted to be sky blue during the day, and a black starry sky at night. Harry realized that after being trapped in Azkaban for so long, Sirius wanted the imagery of being outdoors. He didn't realize that Sirius had considered Gryffindor colors, but used those colors for Harry's room instead.

Seeing the familiar colors in his room, Harry smiled. His new room was the size of both Dudley's bedrooms put together, and still much smaller than Sirius' was. "This is amazing! Thanks!"

"If you want, we can also enchant your ceiling. I wasn't sure…"

"I'll think about it," Harry said. He froze as he saw a large poster size Wizard photo Sirius had framed and put up.

James was smiling, with his arm draped around Lily's shoulders. Her hands were in front of her, resting on her six month pregnant belly, and her face glowed with happiness. Sirius had purposely placed the photo poster on the wall opposite the desk, so that Harry wouldn't get distracted looking at it while he was supposed to be studying. And this way he might even feel like his Mom and Dad were watching him to make sure he did his school work.

Sirius had planned to be the fun godfather who showed up, played with Harry and spoiled him rotten, then returned him to his parents. But now he had to be the parent, and he was determined to be the best one he could. To prove that he could be mature and responsible and take care of Harry. He refused to give the Ministry and excuse to take Harry from him. After twelve years in Azkaban the thought of losing Harry or Remus was the only thing that could scare him.

"You're dad used to say this was your first family photo," Sirius said. "You're mum said it didn't count since we couldn't actually see you…"

Lily lifted a hand and waved, as James waved with his free hand. Harry and Sirius both waved back. "Thank you, Sirius," Harry said, looking up at his godfather. He rightly assumed that Sirius had taken the picture, and was now giving it to him.

"You're welcome, Harry. I love you… Don't worry, I know you don't know me well enough to love me, but I still love you as much as I did the day you were born."

"I wish I could remember," Harry said. "But I do love being here with you. This house… home, is… amazing. I've never had a home before, Sirius. I lived at their house, but it was their house, not my home. Hogwarts was closer, but that was still a school, not a home. And now I have you – my godfather. And Lupin isn't just my professor anymore, he's my uncle. I have a family of my own. It's just… gonna take some getting used to."

"For both of us, Harry. I'm getting used to being free, and being a par… guardian. Not just the fun godfather who got to play with a sweet baby, but a responsible guardian taking care of a teenage boy. We'll figure it out together." He hoped Harry hadn't noticed the slip. He would never try to take James place, but he was now the closest thing to a parent Harry had. And he was already coming to love Harry as if he was his own son.

Harry smiled. He liked the sound of that - together. He'd noticed Sirius slip of almost saying parent. While he didn't yet know Sirius well enough to consider him a parent, the idea was planted in the back of his mind.

"And I'm sure Remus and Mrs. Weasley will have lot of wise advice," Sirius added. He felt sure that Remus would have more good ideas, like the extra desk in his study, and he didn't know a better mother than Molly Weasley.

Dobby had brought in Hedwig's cage and Harry's still shrunken trunk while they'd been downstairs. Sirius spelled the trunk back to its regular size while Harry let Hedwig out. She immediately flew to the owl perch that had been set up beside the window.

"I'll leave you to unpack," Sirius said.

That evening as they ate dinner, Sirius took the opportunity to explain things to Harry. "I'm sorry for lying to you yesterday about the house not being ready. Remus and I talked with Dumbledore that first morning and decided it was best - safest - to keep you in the dark until you were away from the other students. Some of the other student's parents are sympathetic to, or even outright supporters of, Voldemort." Harry nodded, thinking of Draco's father. He could see why they wouldn't want Mr. Malfroy learning certain things. "I wanted to tell you about this new home that morning after the Shrieking Shack… But we didn't want the kids telling their parents that you were going to a new home this summer until you were already safely here. I'm sorry I deceived you. I promise I will never lie to you, unless it is to keep you safe," Sirius said. "Hopefully there won't ever again be a need."

Harry nodded. "I understand. You're right that if Draco or some other Slytherins had known, they'd have told their parents."

Later that evening they were relaxing in the family room, facing each other on the couch. They took turns telling stories. Sirius would tell a story about their Marauder days, then Harry would tell a story about his first years at Hogwarts.

Sirius also told stories of life at Godrick's Hollow when Harry was a baby; and noted Harry never talked about his time with the Dursleys, but decided it wasn't yet time to press that issue. He was enjoying the relaxed, happy time with his godson.

Sirius was pleased when Harry gave him a hug before they went to their own bedrooms for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. And for adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts Lists! Hope you like this chapter; it deals a bit with a side effect of Sirius' time with the Dementors – which will cause a bit of a problem in a few more chapters…

_**June cont.**_

As they ate breakfast the next morning, Sirius suggested they go shopping in Diagon Alley.

"You don't have to buy me a lot of stuff, Sirius," Harry said.

"I _**want**_ to buy you a lot of stuff, Kiddo. I've missed a lot of birthdays and Christmases. Even before James and Lily asked me to be your godfather I planned to spoil you rotten. That hasn't changed. I'm, unfortunately, going to have to discipline you sometimes, but I'm also going to spoil you when I can."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He was used to 'discipline', but had never had anyone to spoil him before. The Weasleys were really great to him, but didn't have the financial resources to spoil him, the way Sirius was talking about.

They had a wonderful day shopping in Diagon Alley. Both enjoyed treats from Fontescue's Ice Cream. Sirius smiled indulgently as Harry spent over an hour in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Yes, he was definitely James son, Sirius thought. Though he was beginning to notice what Remus had told him: that while Harry looked like James – and had James' talent, and love for, flying and Quidditch – his personality was much more like Lily. And, of course, he had Lily's eyes. But when Harry's back was turned, and he was entranced by the newest Quidditch item, Sirius was caught back in a memory of being in this shop with James when they were Harry's age. He pulled himself back to reality when Harry turned to look at him with Lily's eyes.

Remus joined them for dinner, and stayed after. Remus took the couch, while Sirius was in his recliner, and Harry used his beanbag. Remus and Sirius took turns telling stories. Both made comments on the other one's stories, which Harry found amusing and loved.

Once Harry was asleep Sirius brought out the fire whiskey and poured two glasses. Handing one to Remus, he sat down facing his friend.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?"

"Today while we were in the Quidditch store… Harry was turned away from me entranced with Quidditch things."

"James," Remus murmured. As hard as it had been for him to lose James and Lily, he knew it had been harder for Sirius - and that was before Sirius was wrongly thrown into Azkaban for the murder.

"Yeah. I was caught back in a memory. Like I was in a memory in a Pensieve, but more intense. As if I really had gone back to that day years ago. As soon as he looked at me with Lily's eyes I came back to the present, thank Merlin. I love Harry for being Harry, my godson. Not because he is a replacement James. He deserves that – to be loved for himself, not because he's a double of my dead brother."

Remus didn't comment on Sirius referring to James as his brother. It was hardly the first time it had happened. And James had, more than once, referred to Sirius as his brother. It had begun when Sirius ran away from his house and lived with the Potters his last two years at Hogwarts. "You just said it yourself, Siri. You love Harry for himself. For being your godson and an amazing mix of both James and Lily.

You're barely out of Azkaban and away from the Dementors. It's a bloody miracle you didn't go insane, like every other prisoner. Dementors mess with memories, so it makes sense that your memory may have been affected by so much time with them. A few intense flashbacks aren't surprising, any more than the nightmares you're having. They may happen on occasion for years as you readjust.

Give yourself a break, my friend. You're doing great with Harry so far. I've never seen him as happy as he is tonight – not even after he won a big match," Remus finished.

Sirius took a long drink. "Thanks, Moony. You always were the sane and stable one."

"Except for three nights a month," he replied with gallows humor.

"Hey, Lily wasn't exactly sane or stable for three or four days a month…" Sirius joked.

Remus shook his head, but was happy to see Sirius sense of humor returning. "And if she'd heard you say that, she'd have hexed you into next week," he noted.

"True," Sirius agreed. "How did you know about my nightmares?"

"You had one that first night when you crashed at my place," Remus said. "If you want to talk about them, you know I'll listen, but I understand if you don't want to relive them."

"No. Nothing I want to talk about," Sirius replied. The nightmares were the same ones he had in Azkaban. James and Lily blaming him for their deaths. Saying they'd failed them and Harry. Harry saying he'd failed him. Peter laughing at him. His parents telling them how proud of him they were, since he'd betrayed the blood traitor Potter and his Mud Blood wife. Sirius had always hated that insulting term; especially when applied to Lily, or anyone else he cared about.

"Has Harry ever talked to you about the Dursleys?" Sirius asked, wanting to change the subject.

"No," Remus answered. "But you must have seen how skinny he was when he'd been living with them."

Sirius nodded. "When we left yesterday… They said 'good riddance, Freak'; and Harry didn't react, which tells me that is normal behavior, and what he expected."

"Given what Lily told us about her sister, I can't say I'm surprised," Remus noted.

"Me either," Sirius admitted. "But I don't like it. Hopefully once Harry is more comfortable he'll open up about it."

Remus nodded, and took another sip of fire whiskey.

They remained in comfortable silence for almost half an hour, then headed up to their rooms. Since it was late, Remus decided to stay in his room there, instead of returning home.

The next morning an owl arrived from Ron. They were invited over to the Weasley's for lunch and the afternoon. For added security Sirius had decided not to connect the house to the Floo Network. It meant they couldn't make a floo call, or escape by Floo, if there was a problem; but Sirius decided it was worth that risk to avoid the risk of an enemy finding a way to Floo in and catch them unaware. Remus agreed with the decision.

"So how is it living with Sirius?" Ron asked, as he, Hermione, and Harry sat in his room. She'd also been invited, and Mr. Weasley had Apparated over to get her and bring her to the Burrow.

"It's great so far. The house is amazing, and we get along really well. He's got the best stories about Mum and Dad. About all of them doing things together. Remus is there a lot too, which is brilliant," Harry replied. "And there are two spare guest rooms – so you guys can visit. Remus already has the third guest room as his own."

Having a better idea than anyone else of what life had been like for Harry at the Dursleys', Ron and Hermione were both happy for Harry, and looked forward to visiting him.

As they were eating lunch, Sirius spoke up. "I don't have all the details worked out yet, but I'd like to invite all of you over for Harry's birthday party. And, perhaps even better, the Ministry has given me a box at the World Quidditch Cup. You're all invited join Harry and I for that as well."

"An attempt to make a public show of apology for his wrongful imprisonment," Arthur added.

Everyone quickly agreed to attend the party and World Cup, and the twins turned to Harry.

"You're godfather…"Fred began.

"… is brilliant," finished George.

"Yeah, he is," Harry agreed smiling over at Sirius, affection and almost remembered love swelling his heart. Then he decided to make it even better for the twins. "And he's also one of the Marauders… and so is Professor Lupin. May I introduce Messers. Padfoot and Moony," Harry said, indicating Sirius then Lupin.

The Twins turned and gawked at the legendary troublemakers.

Molly glared at Sirius and Lupin. "Do NOT give them any ideas! Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Sirius answered

"Perfectly," Remus replied, then looked to Harry. "No need to help get us in trouble, Cub," he 'scolded', but the affection and amusement in his tone took any sting from the rebuke.

"Exactly. We get into enough on our own, thank you very much," Sirius added, smiling, and looking almost like the young man in the picture taken at James and Lily's wedding.

As soon as Molly's back was turned, Sirius winked at the Twins.

Molly had been keeping a close eye on the interaction between Harry and Sirius, and was very pleased with what she saw. It was obvious Sirius loved and adored his godson, and Harry seemed much happier and healthier with Sirius than when he was living with the Muggles.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the review, and adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts lists. Since Monday is a holiday, (respects to Martin L. King – a great man) I am posting this chapter early. Hope you like it…

June cont…

That night a sound woke Sirius. He hurried to Harry's room, and instantly recognized the signs that Harry was having a nightmare. He gently rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry. Little One, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up for me, Harry," he said in a soft voice.

Harry's eyes opened, and for a moment he was confused, felling a hand on his shoulder he flinched back, afraid it was Vernon come to punish him for waking them up.

"Harry?" asked the concerned voice.

Reality fell into place, and Harry met his godfather's eyes.

Sirius hated the fear and uncertainty he saw in Harry's eyes. "You okay, Harry?"

"Yeah. Just a nightmare. Sorry I woke you up…"

"No need to apologize, Harry. I'm not mad. I'll never be mad that you have a nightmare or need me." Acting on instinct, he gently pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry was tense for a second, then relaxed against his godfather and returned the hug. This was so different from anything he'd known, he was still trying to figure out what to do. What was expected. After a nightmare he was used to being yelled at; and, often as not, hit as well. He'd never been offered comfort and reassurance.

After a moment they pulled back. "How about some hot chocolate?" Sirius suggested.

"Yeah," Harry said softly.

They went downstairs and Harry got out cups while Sirius made the hot chocolate. They settled at the table. "Want to talk about it?" Sirius offered.

"I… Maybe tomorrow. Not tonight, please," Harry requested.

"Okay. I do understand, Harry. I have my share of nightmares." Seeing Harry's questioning look he continued. "At night I put a Silencing charm on my room. I can hear sounds from outside the room, but no one can hear sounds from inside the room. I didn't want to risk waking you."

"But I woke you up…"

"Harry, I'm the adult. You're the child. It's an important difference. I've figured out you're used to taking care of yourself, and everyone else while you're at it; but I am here to take care of you, not the other way around. I'm more sorry than you know that you were deprived of that growing up, but I'm going to make sure you get as much of it as possible now. I will protect you, as will Remus and Dumbledore. We take care of and protect you, not the other way around."

Harry wasn't sure what to say, and just took another sip of the hot, sweet drink.

Sirius suddenly smiled, as a memory came to him. "The first time you were allowed to try hot chocolate you loved it. You drank what you were given really fast. You wanted more, but weren't being given any, so you threw a napkin on the ground. When your mom leaned down to pick it up, you reached over and took her cup of hot chocolate and finished it. I think she would have been mad if she wasn't so busy laughing and saying how clever you were."

Harry smiled, and tried to imagine the happy scene, rather than the scream and green flash from his nightmare.

Once they'd each had two cups and finished the hot chocolate, Sirius asked Harry, "Think you might be able to go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah. Thanks. This was really nice."

Sirius gave Harry another hug, which he happily returned, then they headed upstairs. Harry fell asleep almost immediately, and the rest of the night his dreams were peaceful. Just as he was about to wake up a long forgotten memory surfaced.

The little boy looked up from his toys when he heard a familiar knock. They were his four favorite toys. Stuffed animals – a stag, a black dog, a wolf, and a rat. He especially loved letting the wolf and dog 'run' together. He mostly just chewed on the Rat's tail.

His favorite was when his parents or uncles would charm the toys and make them run around in front of Harry on their own. When Lily did it the toys would just play. When James did it the stag was fastest and strongest. When Remus did it, the wolf would outrun the dog and stag. When Sirius did it, the dog would outrun the wolf and stag.

"Pa'foo'! Pa'foo'! My Pa'foo'!" Harry cried happily, his toys forgotten, as James opened the door and Sirius entered. Who wanted toys when the real Pa'foo' was here? Love for his godfather filled the young heart.

"Hey, Little One," Sirius said, leaning down to scoop Harry up into his arms. "I swear he gets bigger every day," Sirius said to James, but kept his focus on Harry.

"My Pa'foo'!" Harry repeated.

"Yes, your Padfoot," Sirius agreed, love shining from his eyes and clear in his voice. "I'll always be your Padfoot, Little One."

Harry awoke, still feeling the love he had as a small child. He remembered how safe and loved he'd felt when Sirius had held him. As loved and safe as when his own parents were holding him. He lay still, enjoying the feelings and memory. Suddenly Sirius wasn't a stranger he'd spent months being afraid of and hating, rescuing him from the Dursleys; he was simply Harry's Pa'foo'.

He got out of bed and, without stopping to think, headed to Sirius' room. He knocked, and waited a few seconds as Sirius' eyes blinked open. "Harry? Another nightmare?" Sirius asked as he sat up, suddenly awake. He extended an arm, and Harry hurried towards him.

"No, Pa'foo'," Harry replied, climbing on the bed and hugging his godfather tightly. "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too, Harry," Sirius said, returning the hug; and thinking that it had been thirteen years since he'd heard that child's version of his name.

Pulling back from the hug, Harry sat back on the bed, facing Sirius. He explained the memory/dream he'd had.

"I remember that," Sirius said. "It was a couple days before… Halloween." It was that day when they'd switched Secret Keepers. He'd been so pleased with himself and his brilliant idea. It had been the last time he'd seen James and Lily alive. But he refused to say anything and ruin the memory for Harry. He also realized he didn't want to ruin the memory for himself. It had been his last happy moments with them.

"I just… I remember how much I loved you. How safe and loved I felt with you," Harry said.

"I should have held on you that Halloween night - no matter what Dumbledore wanted. But I trusted Dumbledore to know what was best for you. He was so much older and wiser, and he wanted Hagrid to take you to your family.

I should have taken care of you instead of going after Wormtail – especially on my own. I was so used to having James, Remus… and even Peter, at my back. I didn't consider the risks of chasing after him on my own. I thought I'd be back for you in a few days, at most."

Harry thought for a moment. "If someone hurt Ron or Hermione… or you, I'd want revenge too. I'd chase after them. So I understand why you went after Peter."

"Thank you, Harry. I'm glad you understand, but I promise I'll never be so rash again. I let my anger blind me and it cost us twelve years. But I'll never again put anything ahead of you. You're the most important thing in my life now. I'll always love you and keep you safe," Sirius promised. "And please believe that if I'd known it would have cost us twelve years apart I'd never have gone after Wormtail. No matter how much I wanted him to pay, I'd never have to given up raising you – even if it meant letting him go free. I only thought I'd be gone a couple days."

"I understand. It's not like I haven't run into situations that turned out more dangerous that I thought they'd be…" His trip into the Forbidden Forest with Ron to meet Aragog came to mind. As did going after the Sorcerer's Stone. He'd thought he'd meet Snape, not Voldemort himself. At least with the Chamber of Secrets he'd known what he was getting into.

"Which brings up a good point, Little One. I want you to be a lot more careful in the future. I couldn't stand to lose you, Harry… No more rushing into dangerous situations."

"I'll try," Harry said. "But if it's like Ginny being trapped in that Chamber with a monster, I'm not going to let one of my friends die…"

"I wouldn't expect you to, Harry. After all, you are a Gryffindor, and your parents' son. But short of someone being in immediate mortal danger… You had better get an adult to help…"

"Okay," Harry agreed. "And we did try to get help, Sirius. We really did! None of the adults would listen…" He remembered how frustrating it had been.

"Well, I'm here now, and I promise I will listen and believe you," Sirius assured him. "I know it will take some getting used to, but I'm here to protect and care for you now. So is Remus. We will listen and believe you."

Harry smiled. As much as he was used to handling things on his own, the part of him that was still a child was happy to know he had Sirius to listen to him, believe him, and help him.

Harry leaned forward and gave Sirius another hug. As he leaned back his stomach growled. Sirius laughed. "I'm sure Dobby has breakfast ready by now. See you downstairs."

Harry scrambled off the bed, and closed Sirius' door behind him as he went to his room to get dressed.

Once they finished breakfast, Sirius asked Harry to join him in the family room. They sat facing each other on the couch. "I hate to ruin this morning, but I think it's time to set a few house rules. They're the same ones your grandfather had for James and, when I lived with them, me. One: No lying. You will get into a lot more trouble for lying than anything you did wrong."

Harry nodded. That wasn't an unreasonable rule.

"Two: You'll need to keep your own room clean. Dobby will take care of the common areas, but your room is your responsibility."

Harry nodded again.

"Three: Bedtime is 10:00 on school nights, and 11:30 on weekends, summer, and breaks. We'll relax that on special occasions, such as birthdays and Christmas. We can at least talk about relaxing it anytime you want, _**if**_ you come and ask me first. And I don't mean asking at 9:59…"

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"For now, that's all. There will be more added if we need to," Sirius said. "I must say, I'm impressed with how well you're taking this, Harry."

"Well, only three house rules, and all of them a lot nicer than I had at the Dursley's…" Harry shut up, not wanting to remind Sirius of his treat to return to the Dursley's after talking to Harry about how they'd treated him.

"Harry, I won't try and pressure you to talk about the Dursleys, but I don't want you to be afraid to tell me about your life there. If it makes you feel better, I'll promise not to go back there, no matter what you tell me," Sirius said. He'd just tell Remus and let him deal with it as he saw fit. After all, it would be his right as Harry's uncle.

"It was more neglect than anything. I never had as much as I wanted to eat, but I didn't starve except a few weeks the summer between first and second year. My whole job on my birthday that year was to pretend I didn't exist when they had guests over. Vernon hit me once in a while, but mostly it was Dudley and his friends. I got good at avoiding them. They called me 'Freak'. Really, I'm just happy to be away from there. They aren't happy memories, so I don't like to think or talk about it, Sirius."

"Okay, then you don't have to, Little One," he said, because Harry looked young and small right then.

Harry made a face at the name, but remembered Sirius calling him that in the memory of when he was a baby.

"Sorry, Harry. Old habit. It's just that since you looked so much like your father, you were the Little One."

Harry nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a couple days late. As of next week it's back to the regularly scheduled Monday updates. Thank you sooo much for the reviews (I really, really appreciate them), and adding this story to your Favorites or Alerts lists. _July_

A few nights later Harry was once again caught in the nightmare of the scream and green flash of light. He woke to Sirius sitting on the side of his bed, concern in his eyes. Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around his godfather. Sirius instantly returned the hug, rubbing Harry's back in a soothing motion.

Harry looked over Sirius' shoulder to see Dobby peeking through the door. "Dobby?" Harry asked, pulling back from the hug.

"Dobby heard Harry Potter. Is Harry Potter well?"

"Yeah, Dobby. I'm fine now. Sorry I woke you up."

"Harry Potter is telling Dobby 'sorry'? A wizard telling a House Elf he is sorry! Oh, Harry Potter is the greatest and best of wizards! Dobby was not asleep, Harry Potter. You did not wake Dobby."

"Dobby," Sirius voice cut in. "Why don't you get us some hot chocolate?"

"Of course, Mr. Sirius. Right away," Dobby said before vanishing. Again, the hot chocolate, and Sirius presence, calmed Harry after his nightmare, and we soon went back up to bed.

Always before, stuck at the Dursley's, Harry had thought summers far too long. But this one seemed to fly by – quite literally, since Harry spent time flying almost every day. As he was out flying one Monday Harry noticed, and was a bit hurt, that Sirius was, once again, not watching him fly. Not that he thought he needed baby-sitting as he flew, but he did want to show Sirius how good he was. Realizing that seemed a bit petty, he tried to push the thought away. But he really wanted Sirius to be proud of him. By Friday the hurt, festering inside him, grew and caused a coolness between them. He was polite to his godfather, but no longer initiated hugs, and was a little slower to return any hugs Sirius gave him. He stayed in his room, and didn't seek out Sirius company as he previously had. Meals were quiet and strained.

"I don't know what to do, Moony," Sirius said a week later, as Harry was out flying. "I'd almost rather we had a fight… Then I'd at least know what he's upset about. What I did wrong…"

"Sirius, he's a teenage boy. They get moody. We sure did… I doubt you did anything wrong. He loves you. Why don't you ask him what's wrong?"

"I have. 'Nothing' is the only answer I get," Sirius reported.

"When he's ready, he'll tell you," Remus said.

Harry was also troubled by the coolness, even knowing it was his doing. Hoping that maybe he'd over reacted, and Sirius just didn't want to hover over him, he decided he'd invite Sirius to watch a new move he'd been working on. That would tell him if he was right, or over reacting.

As they finished breakfast, Harry decided it was time to do as he'd planned. "Sirius, would you… I…"

"What is it, Harry?" Sirius asked, hating how unsure Harry sounded.

"There's a new move I've been practicing. Would you like to see it?"

Sirius was so pleased at the olive branch Harry was offering that he broke into a smile. "Of course, Harry. I'd love to."

Harry smiled, relieved. Maybe he had been over reacting.

Harry pulled off the new move perfectly, and waved to Sirius, who was clapping. "Well done, Harry! You're father couldn't have done that better!"

Harry continued flying and pulled a few more especially good moves. Half an hour later he saw that Sirius had disappeared. The elation he'd felt earlier was suddenly gone. He quickly landed.

He grabbed a sandwich and glass of milk for lunch, taking them up to his room, saying he had homework to finish. Dinner was quiet and tense.

"Great flying today, Harry," Sirius said as they were finishing, trying to break the tension.

Suddenly the hurt and anger Harry had felt and held back all week came pouring out as if a damn had burst inside him. "How would you know? You couldn't quit watching fast enough! You never want to watch! It's the one thing I'm good at! The one thing that you can be proud of me for! And you won't even watch!"

Dobby, who'd been bringing out dessert, hovered in the kitchen.

Sirius eyes went wide with shock as Harry's words sank in and pieces fell into place. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry, Little One."

"Don't call me that," Harry sulked.

"Harry… Will you let me explain why I don't watch you fly much – though I watch more than you know…"

Harry nodded. He figured that after yelling at Sirius he should at least hear his explanation. He was shocked Sirius wasn't grounding him to his room for the rest of summer for yelling at him like that.

"You know that Dementors affect memories, right?"

Harry nodded, unsure where this was going.

"When we were in Quality Quidditch Supplies I had a… very intense flashback to being there with James when we were younger. In my mind it _**was**_ James I was there with. Then you turned and looked at me with Lily's eyes. It brought me back to the present. Occasionally when you're flying, and pull one of your father's favorite moves just the way he would… I'm watching him again. Him, not you."

"And that's bad?" Harry asked, not really understanding.

"The memories are wonderful, Harry. But you aren't James. I know some, Molly for one, think I can't keep you and James straight. And it scares me that occasionally I can't. But I swear, Harry, it's only for a moment. It's rare, and only when you do something that is exactly like James, and I can't see your eyes. Moony hopes it will get better as I'm away from the Dementors and make new memories with you. I love you, Harry. For yourself, not as a replacement James. When I sit and talk with you, I'm talking to you, not James. When I hug you, I know it is you – my godson. I need you to understand that."

"I understand… So… You aren't watching me fly, so you won't have these flashbacks?"

"Yes. Though I do sometimes watch through the windows. I don't want to encourage these flashbacks. I don't think that would be healthy, and Moony agrees. But, Harry, I am very, very proud of you… For many reasons – not just because you're such a talented flyer and Quidditch player. I'm proud of you for having your mother's good heart and the bravery of both your parents. I'm proud of you for your loyalty to your friends… And a lot of other reasons. Dumbledore and Remus are proud of you, for the same reasons I am.

Your parents would also be proud of you. And, yes, James would be unbearable in his pride at your flying and Quidditch skills. We'd never hear the end of you being the youngest Seeker in a hundred years," Sirius added with a grin.

"But that isn't what he'd truly be most proud of; and certainly isn't what your Mum would be proudest of you for. Your freeing Dobby would be right up at the top of her list. It's exactly what she would have done. You look like you Dad, but Moony and Dumbledore are right that you have Lily's heart and goodness. And as much as I loved James, I think I'm more proud of what you inherited from your Mum.

But most of all, the way you have the best of both of them, and your own unique traits. Like a humility your father never had. We were arrogant prats… But the point is, I love you, and am proud of you, Harry. I'm very, very sorry I made you doubt that. Forgive me?"

"Of course," Harry replied, standing from his seat and moving to hug his godfather. "Sorry I yelled at you," he said a moment later as he sat back down.

Sirius thought for a long moment before responding. His first instinct was to tell Harry to forget about the incident, but he knew that wouldn't really do. He quickly came up with a compromise. "We'll let it go this time. I'm sure there are going to be other times you're mad at me, Harry. That's fine. But I am your guardian, and yelling at me isn't appropriate. In the future I'll ground you for such disrespect – to me or Remus. Understood?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Thanks, Sirius."

"Please talk to me before you get so angry and hurt next time, Kiddo."

Harry nodded.

Dobby entered with the pudding for dessert, glad the fight was resolved.

P.S. Teufel1987: Yeah, Harry's at Hogwarts on school nights. Sirius knew he wouldn't be able to enforce that part of the curfew. He was just trying to get across to Harry that he needed to get his sleep – and not be wandering the Halls at night. A few times the books mention the kids up well past midnight on school nights, so I get the feeling that as long as they are in the CommonRoom, Hogwarts doesn't much enforce a bedtime… Which would actually be really nice!

Just as a note: Kreacher is at 12 Grimwauld Place. Sirius has no intention of going back there (doesn't mean he won't eventually, just that he doesn't plan to… ;-) Sirius is fine with Dobby, because he's so devoted to Harry, and doesn't remind Sirius of his parents, as Kreacher does.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you SO mush for the wonderful reviews, and for adding this story your Favorites and Alerts lists! RRW: Sirius will help with that situation, but not until October. He's too focused on Harry (and the Death Eaters showing up) to be watching the Twins that closely at the Championship.

Daniel: I hadn't read that. Interesting. I've only read the 7 main books. Sorry. But it wouldn't have changed the arrangements, since Lily is the one who the Blood Protection is from (per the Books), and Sirius is a Blood Relative through James, not Lily…

_July Cont._

Ron arrived two days later, to spend a week. Harry loved that this summer he could invite his best mate to come visit at his house. "What do you want to do first?" he asked Ron.

Sirius agreed to loan Ron his broom, and the boys went out back to fly. Harry smiled when Sirius came with them.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, so Ron wouldn't hear.

"Yes. I want to test a theory," Sirius replied. He was pleased over the next week to find that his theory was right. Watching Harry flying with Ron didn't trigger a flashback.

"So it's working?" Remus asked a few days into Ron's visit. The boys had gone up to Harry's room, leaving Remus and Sirius free to talk.

"Yes. I think that seeing Ron, with his vivid red hair, keeps the memory from being so close to watching James fly. It reinforces that it is Harry, not James, that I'm watching."

Over a week later, Sirius, Remus and Harry were talking. "So, even with Ron gone you've been watching me fly…" Harry noted, smiling at his godfather.

"I haven't had any flashbacks. I'm not sure if I've 'desensitized' myself by watching you and Ron so much, or if it's just that I've had more time away from the Dementors," Sirius replied. "Any ideas, Remus? You were always the smart one."

"I'd imagine it's a bit of both. I'm just glad to hear of the improvement. As for the other matter… Yes, I was more of a bookworm, but you and James both got plenty of OWLs and NEWTs; and could have gotten marks as good as mine if you'd spent less time on pranks and more time on studying. Lack of smarts was never a problem for either of you," Remus replied. "Exhibit A: Your becoming animagi. I helped with the research, but the hard part was up to you and James."

Harry, sitting in his over-sized bean bag was totally content and at peace. He loved listening to these conversations between his godfather and uncle.

"The last couple years it wasn't just pranks distracting James from studying," Sirius noted with a grin.

"My Mum?" Harry said.

"Oh, yes. Your Mum. James did everything he could think of to get her attention and try to make her like him," Remus answered.

They told Harry a few of the things James had done to get Lilly's attention – including asking her to tutor him in Potions, which had always been her specialty.

Remus was relieved that the full moon ended a few days before Harry's birthday, so he was back to his usual self for the celebration.

The afternoon before his birthday Ron and Hermione came over. They, and Remus, would spend the night, and the other guests would arrive the next day. Permission had been given to stay up until past midnight, to welcome in Harry's birthday. Harry also had permission to open one present. Remus brought in hot chocolate as they gathered around the clock to watch the last moments pass.

"Happy Birthday!" cried several voices as midnight struck.

"This is already the best birthday ever," Harry said, hugging his godfather, then Remus, and Hermione. He and Ron grinned at each other, but didn't hug.

Dobby stood in the background.

Seeing the present from Dobby, Harry picked it up. "You didn't need to get me anything, Dobby. Mind if I open yours tonight?"

"Mind? Dobby mind if Harry Potter honor him by opening his present first? Oh, Harry Potter is the greatest and kindest Wizard ever!" Dobby said, hurrying closer.

Harry opened it to find several pairs of garishly bright socks. "Thanks, Dobby. They're really colorful, and I'm sure they'll keep my feet warm this winter."

"You're very welcome, Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby said, almost beside himself with happiness that Harry liked his gift.

By 12:30 the hot chocolate had been finished, and the group was heading up to their rooms.

Molly arrived early the next day, as she'd declared herself to be in charge of the cooking. Sirius had protested, saying that she was a guest, but had quickly learned it did no good to argue with Molly Weasley once her mind was made up.

Remus' gift had been several items - including Lily's journal from when she'd been pregnant and the first few months of Harry's life - that he'd rescued from the destroyed house in Godrick's Hollow and kept safe for years. Remus also gave Harry his old 4th Year school books – including his notes. Harry hugged his uncle, knowing his next year at school had just gotten much easier.

Dobby began moving the things into Harry's room, so there'd be no chance of them getting damaged during the party.

Sirius gave Harry a set of Quidditch balls. Since the land around the house was so big, there was almost no chance of him being seen, if he didn't fly too high.

The twins gave him a box of items from Zonko's Joke Shop. Ron gave him a box of his favorite candies. Hermione's gift was a book on famous Quidditch players. Molly gave him some goodies she'd baked.

The dinner Molly made was delicious, and they all ate more than was wise. Then she brought out a cake shaped like a Snitch, and everyone cheered.

"It's brilliant, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you," Harry said, before cutting into it.

After dinner, Ron and Remus played Wizard's Chess, while Harry, Hermione, and the Twins played Exploding Snap.

Eventually everyone went home, or up to the bedrooms. Ron and Hermione hurried into their rooms so Harry could say good night to Sirius and Remus in private.

Harry hugged Remus. "Night. Thank you. My parents' stuff… It's the best present I've ever gotten."

"Even better than the Firebolt?" Remus teased, winking at Sirius over Harry's head.

"Yeah. And I love the books too. Thanks. I'll make good use of them this year."

"I'm sure you will. Night, Harry."

Harry then hugged Sirius. "This really is the best birthday ever. I didn't think any birthday could be better than when I was 11, and found out about Hogwarts… But this is so much better. I have a family to celebrate with…"

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Sirius. Night."

"Night."

Harry spent a few minutes looking at his parents things before going to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I love them. And thanks for pointing out the goof ups, like Ginny not being mentioned as being at Harry's birthday party. She would have been there as Harry's friend, and a Weasley… Ooops. Thanks for adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts lists. Hope you like this chapter. August

As expected, Harry's Hogwarts' letter arrived in early August. All the assignments he'd had to do over the summer were already done. It had been much easier when he could study openly. Having Sirius, and often Remus, there to get help from had also been a wonderful change.

The next day they went to get Harry's school things. As Harry expected, their first stop in Diagon Alley was Gringotts. He was surprised when Sirius told the Goblin, "I'm here to get some money from my family vault."

"Yes, Mr. Black," the Goblin replied.

"Sirius? Your family vault?"

"Harry, I know that the last few years you had to pay for school things from your own money. I've replaced that money, by the way. You're my godson, and I am more than capable of providing for you – including any school expenses. Please at least hold any arguments until you've seen my vault, and we're home. This isn't the place."

Seeing the Goblin watching them intently, Harry nodded. An argument with his godfather in the middle of a Goblin bank didn't seem like a good idea.

Harry once again thrilled to the ride through the tunnels of Gringotts – and judging from the grin on Sirius face, he felt the same. Harry noticed they went much lower than they had for his vault.

(They go through the 'waterfall' and the clappers for the Dragon. The Black Vault is down on the same level as the LeStrange vault in the 7th book – Yes, I've made a change to how the vault doors are unlocked…)

Sirius ran a finger along the door, just as Griphook had the year before with the Hogwarts vault.

"This is done for family vaults – so that any member of the family can enter without passing one key around, or having several keys that could get lost," Sirius explained.

Harry's eyes went wide as he saw the size of the vault, and all the money, jewels, and other obviously valuable things it contained. "If you see anything that takes your fancy, you're welcome to it," Sirius said, noting with amusement his godson's wide eyes.

"I bet even the Malfroys don't have this…" Harry murmured.

"No, they don't. They have a lot, but few equal the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black – and the Malfroys aren't one of those few," Sirius said, his tone amused. "Now, do you really want to argue about me buying your school things?"

"No," Harry admitted. His earlier concern about taking his godfather's money now seemed ludicrous.

"I just wish Remus would let me give him some of this…" Sirius muttered. He filled a bag with coins, then turned to the goblin. "I need to add Harry to the Charm so he can enter this vault."

"Of course, Sir," the Goblin replied.

They stepped back so the door could close. The Goblin whispered a spell in Gobbledygook. Looking at Harry he said, "Run your finger along it as Mr. Black did."

Harry did so, and the door opened.

They closed it again, and got back in the cart to return to the main level.

As Sirius was paying for Harry's emerald green dress robes, he spoke to Madam Malkin. "Has Ronald Weasley been in for his dress robes yet?"

"No, Mr. Black."

"When they come in, please make sure he gets some nice ones. The other kids too. I'll mention to Molly and Arthur you're having a sale," Sirius said, sliding a fair number of coins to her. "If it's more, just let me know."

"Very kind of you."

"Don't mention it," he said, the real meaning clear in his tone.

Madam Malkin nodded in reply, smiling.

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said as they left.

"The Weasleys helped care for you when I couldn't. I owe them a great debt, that this doesn't begin to repay," Sirius explained.

As they ate dinner Sirius looked at his godson. "What's on your mind, Harry?"

"Well… You gave me access to your family vault…"

"Of course. You're my family, Harry. I would never try to replace James, but even if he and Lily were still around I'd have given you access to that vault as my godson."

"But didn't you tell me your parents had disowned you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But I'd already been given access to the vault by then – hoping that the family fortune would buy my loyalty to the Black family and ideals. Once given, it can't be taken away. A strange rule of the Goblin's magic. I suppose that makes it a good thing my father was a control freak. He'd never give his younger brother access. He enjoyed forcing my uncle, aunt, and cousins to ask him for access and money."

Seeing Harry's curious look he continued. "My cousin Bellatrix is a very devoted Death Eater. She'd likely have emptied the vault and given it to Voldemort. My father agreed with much of what Voldemort championed, but refused to bankrupt the family for him. And Bella's sister is Draco's mother, so if she'd have access I'm sure she and Lucius would have taken anything Bellatrix didn't. My family are not good people, Harry. Pure Blood fanatics and dark wizards. Worse than the Malfroys."

"That's why you ran away 6th year to live with Dad…" Harry said. From the stories Remus and Sirius had told he'd known that Sirius had run away and lived with the Potter's but not why.

"Yes."

"But didn't your grandfather give your uncle access?"

"No. He wanted to drive home the point that my father was his favorite," Sirius replied.

(That night Harry had the nightmare of seeing Voldemort and Peter and the Riddle home.) As soon as he woke up, Harry hurried to Sirius' room.

"Sirius?" he called, standing beside the bed.

"Harry?" Sirius said, sitting up. "What's wrong?" He patted the side of his bed, and Harry sat down.

"I had a nightmare, and my scar hurt really bad. Still does," Harry explained, rubbing the scar.

"Same nightmare?"

"No," Harry said, explaining what he'd seen in the dream.

"I'm meeting Dumbledore tomorrow morning, and will talk to him about it," Sirius said. "Let's go get our hot chocolate."

"Yeah," Harry quickly agreed. He liked their ritual of having hot cocoa together after one of his nightmares, and found it comforting. He shuddered to think how different it would have been if he'd had this nightmare at the Dursley's.

Much later that morning, McGonnagall looked up when she heard the knock on her office door. "Enter."

"Good morning, Professor," Sirius greeted.

"Good morning, Sirius. What brings you to Hogwarts during summer break?"

"An apology. Last year it was my presence at the match that drew the Dementors – hurting Harry, and causing Gryffindor to lose the game. I thought I could perhaps make it up to you, and the Gryffindors, by donating Firebolts for the entire Team." He loved the thought that his parents would turn over in their graves at Black money being used to help Gryffindor.

She smiled. "That is very kind of you, Sirius. I'm afraid they won't be needed this year."

"What do you mean, not needed?"

"There will be no Quidditch this year." She paused, and gave him a stern look before continuing. "This isn't to be told to the students yet. Not _**any**_ student. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly."

"We are hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That will take the place of Quidditch and the House Cup this year," she explained.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament? That's dangerous…"

"Which is why only those old enough will be allowed to participate – which means Harry will be safely watching from the stands," she assured him. In truth, she was pleased to see his concern for Harry. She'd taught the Marauders, and knew James and Sirius would have done anything to enter the Tournament – even, or perhaps especially, against the rules. It was good to know he had more concern for Harry's safety than he'd ever had for his own. But then, she'd seen that in James as well. James would never have gone into hiding if it weren't to protect Harry – nor would Lily. True Gryffindors, she thought proudly.

Her face softened slightly. "It's good to see you free again, and raising Harry as Lily and James wanted. I never liked the thought of Harry with those Muggles, and argued with Dumbledore against it that first terrible night. I never believed you'd have willingly betrayed James – or Lily and Harry; but especially your brother. I assumed that they'd used the Imperius Curse or Legilimancy on you," she explained. "I never understood how anyone who knew you two could believe you'd willingly betray him."

"Thank you, Professor," Sirius replied. "I'm a Black. My family gave them reason enough to doubt me. And my mad ranting when I was caught couldn't have helped. I felt so guilty…" He didn't add that he still felt that guilt. His 'brilliant' plan had backfired so horribly. He turned his attention back to her. "Remus, like you, assumed it was the Imperius Curse or Legilimancy. It's good to see you again."

"Thank you, Sirius. Take care."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Also, thanks for adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts lists. Hope you like this chapter.

Trilonias: Sirius is going to help play matchmaker for Ginny and Harry, starting over the summer – or maybe a bit earlier.

D.E Alexander: Sorry for the way it disrupts the flow, but I don't have hours to spend tying pages from the book, and I think that might violate copyright laws if I put pages of text from Rowling's book into my story.

Alisha: Yep, lots more chapters.

Alda MN: Yep, Sirius will just wait a year to donate the Firebolts.

August Cont.

Sirius next went to Dumbledore's office for the meeting he'd arranged. He wanted to learn more about this blood protection.

"So it ends when he turns 17," Sirius noted, once Dumbledore had explained.

"Yes."

"Harry's birthday isn't exactly a secret."

"But it is three years away," Dumbledore noted.

"Yes. And for now, I doubt the Death Eaters are even thinking about it. That means this is the perfect time to make preparations – they won't be watching. I'll get another place, far away from the Evans' home. Start putting Wards and protection spells around it. With three years I can take my time finding the perfect place and getting it ready. Then Harry and I can just Apparate there at some random time the summer he turns 17."

Dumbledore nodded. It was a good plan. "But if you buy a home…"

"I'll be discreet. I can use intermediaries, or disguise myself, and use a false name, so that it won't trace back to me," Sirius noted.

Dumbledore hid his smile. He'd not forgotten what a skilled Auror Sirius had been. Sirius had always been impetuous, especially when angry; but when calm and given time to plan he was capable of devising the most deadly of ambushes and attacks – and had the skill to carry them out, especially when he'd had James and the others with him. Dumbledore knew that, even without the others, Sirius was still a force to be reckoned with.

In his darkest hours Dumbledore had wondered how the war would have gone if Voldemort hadn't been taken out of play that Halloween night. Sirius, James, and Lily gone. Three of their best and brightest. The Longbottoms, also extremely talented, driven insane soon after. And if Sirius hadn't been caught, but had really been a Death Eater and working against them… They had been dark and terrifying nightmares.

"There's another matter we should discuss, Sirius," Dumbledore noted. "Samara Constantine is retiring as a Hogwarts' Governor. I'd like you to be her replacement."

"The other Governors would never allow it," Sirius said.

"Actually, I've talked with enough of them to vote you in – easily. It seems they are tired of Lucius Malfroy threatening and bullying them, and think you have the personality and power to stand up to him. The formalities will have to be observed, but the position is yours if you want it. As is your family's traditional place in the Wizengamot. It would be nice to see the Black family influence and power being used for good… And you'd be better able to watch over Harry and act to protect him if needed."

"All right. I'll do it," Sirius agreed. Dumbledore was right that it would put him in a much better position to watch over Harry – especially with the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts. It would also anger Lucius Malfroy, and that was always worth while.

He then told Dumbledore about Harry's nightmare. "I'm surprised Peter dared to go find him," Sirius noted.

"Yes. But he knew that Voldemort is the only one who could call the Death Eaters off. I'm more surprised Voldemort didn't kill Peter himself," Dumbledore replied.

"I'm worried about this connection between Harry and Voldemort," Sirius said.

"As am I. But for now… I don't think it places Harry in danger. Voldemort doesn't seem aware of it."

"And if he becomes aware of it?"

"We can deal with it then."

When Sirius spoke again his voice was arctic cold. "You're suggesting we allow this connection so that Harry can continue getting us information, even though it hurts him? Even though it puts him at risk of having his mind entered by Voldemort? That we leave him vulnerable, hoping we have some warning when Voldemort does become aware of that connection? This HURTS Harry! It made his scar hurt terribly. You didn't see the horror in his eyes. Harry had to watch Voldemort murder someone the same way he'd murdered Harry's parents!"

"You know the only solution."

"Occlumency."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "And you know who the most talented Occlumens we have access to is. Who would be teaching Harry."

"Snape. Don't try to use my hatred of Snape to discourage me from helping Harry learn to protect himself, Albus. It won't work. Harry is more important than a stupid school boy feud."

"I just wanted to make sure you'd considered what this will mean," Dumbledore replied calmly. He was very pleased that Sirius was putting aside the old hatred for Harry's sake, and hoped Severus would be able to do the same.

"I have. As an Auror, I'd like nothing better than access to Voldemort's mind and activities – especially when he knows nothing about it. But as Harry's godfather, I have to think of his wellbeing before anything else."

"And you don't think access to Voldemort's mind and activities could help us protect Harry, if it warns us when Voldemort plans to move again him?"

"Of course it could. And you know that if the risk was to me, I'd do it… Hell, I'd enjoy the risk. But not when Harry is the one at risk."

"You bring up a good point, Sirius: You don't mind risking your own life. That is an attitude you may need to reconsider. What do you think would happen to Harry if anything did happen to you? You're all he has left, besides the Dursleys. And now you've had the summer to bond… Losing you would devastate him."

"He has Remus, but I see your point. And I did promise Harry I wouldn't be so rash… But I'll risk myself a thousand times before I risk Harry. If anything happened to me, he might be devastated, but he'd be alive. And if you think this would be too rash for a trained Auror, it's much too dangerous for Harry."

"I think it is a… gamble. And if we bet the wrong way it could cost us all dearly. We work to close the connection and perhaps lose a warning of when and how Voldemort will attack. We leave the connection and hope that Voldemort doesn't learn of the connection and use it against us - especially Harry."

"Occlumency isn't easy to learn. And even with Occlumency, do you really think the connection between them can be closed completely?" Sirius asked.

"No, I don't," Dumbledore admitted. "There are additional concerns. While he is studying Occlumency Harry's mind will be more vulnerable."

"Better he be vulnerable now, while Voldemort is unaware. But isn't there anyone besides Snape we can use? Can't you teach him?"

"I'm not as talented at Occlumency as Severus," Dumbledore admitted. "I honestly doubt there's ever been a better Occlumens than Severus. And I think that Severus' presence is less likely to alert Voldemort to the connection than mine is. I think it very dangerous to have me in Harry's mind when Voldemort learns of that connection."

Sirius couldn't argue that. But he still didn't like the idea of Snape in Harry's head. "Tell me why you trust Snape – why I should trust him," Sirius said.

"Isn't it enough that I do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not when you want to let a known Death Eater enter Harry's mind. And Snape will be in Harry's mind many times before he learns to completely block him."

"Better Severus than Voldemort."

"It could well be the same thing if Snape is still a Death Eater," Sirius argued.

"He isn't."

"One doesn't just stop being a Death Eater, Albus. You know that…" He broke off, thinking about his brother Regulus.

"I also know there are exceptions to every rule," Dumbledore replied.

"Why should I trust him?" Sirius repeated.

"What do you know of Severus and Lily's relationship?"

"They were friends until the day he showed his true colors and called her… Mud Blood. It hurt her terribly."

"And him as well. He was angry, embarrassed, and hurt that day. He's regretted saying that word ever since. Snape loved Lily. He still loves Lily. Killing Lily Evans Potter was Voldemort's most costly mistake. It did more than give Harry the blood protection; the moment Voldemort killed her he lost Severus loyalty forever. _**You**_ shouldn't trust Snape. He hates you. But Harry can trust him – and you can trust him with Harry."

"He's horrible to Harry."

"Snape can't resist insulting James' son and making him miserable. But he can't let Lily's son be killed," Dumbledore explained.

Sirius thought back to the story Harry had told him about his first year, and Snape helping to keep Harry safe on the cursed broom. He reluctantly agreed there was no other choice.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sooo sorry this is a couple days late. Next one will be up on Monday as usual. It's been pointed out that neither Bellatrix or Lucius were at Hogwart's with the Marauders. But it'll become obvious in December why I needed them at Hogwarts with the Marauders. And Sirius insisted I let Lucius still be a Governor, so he can torment him… Cho will be Harry's first crush, as in the Books – he'll just get over her a LOT faster, and maybe with some help from Sirius.

_**August Cont.**_

A few days later Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Hermione Apparated to the Weasley's early in the morning. They'd all be taking the same port key to the World Cup.

(No Diggorys at the port key. I figure Sirius and Remus make up the last two people. Arrival at the Cup is the same until they are at the tents.)

Harry smiled as he saw Dobby standing outside two tents. Once massive, the other smaller. "Everything is ready, Mr. Sirius. Harry Potter, Sir."

"Thank you, Dobby," Sirius said, walking past him into the larger tent.

"Thanks, Dobby," said Harry, following his godfather. The others also entered.

Harry was shocked at how large the tent was inside. It had a large living area, a kitchen, and several sleeping areas separated by curtains. Dobby soon had breakfast ready, and they all ate heartily.

Arriving at the Minister's Box, they saw the Malfroy family.

"Lucius," Sirius greeted in an arctic cold tone. "Cousin," he said, nodding to the lady, obviously Draco's mother, but showing no warmth or affection.

"Sirius," she returned, just as coldly.

"And I thought the Blacks were one of the great Wizarding families who'd never associate with Mud Bloods," Draco sneered.

"Every family has their… disappointments, Darling," Narcissa answered Draco, but continued looking Sirius in the eyes.

"Thank you for the compliment, Cissy. You know how I love being a disappointment to the Black family, with their twisted values and Pure Blood mania. And since you value 'purity' so much, let's clean out Draco's filthy mouth." He murmured an incantation, and Draco tasted soap filling up his mouth, and began coughing. Several soap bubbles came out.

Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie barely managed to hide their smiles at seeing the pink bubbles coming from Draco's mouth. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the Twins failed miserably, grinning for all to see.

"How dare you attack my son!" Lucius demanded, as Narcissa said, "Finite Incantatum."

"He insulted my guest, which I won't tolerate," Sirius replied, his tone taking on a dangerous note. "I'd remind you that, through his mother, Draco is a member of my family; and as head of the House of Black I have the right to discipline any underage member of the family…"

Before Malfroy could respond the Minister arrived. Harry couldn't resist smirking at Draco, who was suddenly looking even more pale than usual.

(Game goes as told in the book, except no Winky.)

Harry was shaken awake by Sirius. "Harry! Get up! Hurry! Just put your shoes on and grab a jacket! Hurry!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, now registering the commotion outside the tent.

"There's a problem. We have to get out of here."

In the living area he saw the others also up. They hurried outside, to find Ginny and Hermione also up.

In the distance they saw dark robed and masked figures causing havoc.

"Get into the woods! Stay together, whatever you do. Hermione and Harry will be the targets. We have to stay and try to help," Sirius explained. Bill, Charlie, and Remus were already heading towards the madness.

"George, Fred, you're in charge. We'll find you later," Arthur said. Harry noticed the Twins were more serious than he'd ever seen them.

Sirius and Arthur ran after the others, while Fred and George led the others away towards the woods.

(Same run in with Draco as the book.)

Suddenly they heard a deep voice give an incantation, then a bright green shot into the sky, forming itself into a skull with a snake.

"There!" Ginny said, pointing to the forest. A dark tall shape disappeared behind a tree. They all sent stunning spells, but knew none had hit their mark with so many trees in the way.

Seconds later wizards were Apparating in around them, wands pointed at the group.

"Stop!" yelled Arthur, Sirius, and Remus at the same time, lowering their wands, and looking to make sure the others had.

"Which of you did it?" Fudge demanded.

"None of them did it. None of them _**could**_ have. They're children, not Death Eaters," Remus said, his tone harsher than anyone other than Sirius had ever heard it.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Fine, Sirius."

"We saw someone. Over there," Ginny said, pointing.

Remus, Bill, and Charlie hurried off in that direction. With a wink at Harry, Sirius followed, and soon vanished in the deep shadow.

"Hello, Padfoot," they heard Remus say a minute later. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look, realizing Sirius had changed into his animagus form to take advantage of the dog's superior sense of smell.

Several minutes later Remus, Bill, and Charlie returned.

"Where's Sirius?" Fudge asked.

"Still looking, I suppose," Remus said casually.

"Didn't see him," Charlie said. "Bill?"

"Me neither. But it's dark in there."

A moment later Sirius returned. "Nothing. Whoever it was must have Apparated."

"And none of you saw who it was?" Crouch asked.

"No," Fred replied.

"It was too dark," George finished.

"Well, you're safe. That's enough for now," Arthur said.

"And who's this 'Padfoot' you were talking to, Remus?" Fudge asked.

"Me," Sirius replied. "It's an old nickname."

"What is that?" Harry asked, looking up at the Mark, still not understanding; and also hoping to distract the conversation from Sirius' nickname.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry," Remus explained. "_**His**_ mark. Only a Death Eater could have sent it up like that. It hasn't been seen in almost thirteen years. They did it when they killed. If you came home and saw that over your house… You knew only death was inside."

They all Apparated back to the Weasley's. Harry with Sirius, Hermione with Remus, Ginny with her father, Fred with Charlie, George with Bill, and Ron with Percy. Arthur and Percy then returned to the Ministry, knowing they'd be needed.

Mrs. Weasley fixed the rest of them breakfast. It was a subdued meal, with no one talking much.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for the reviews that were kind. Thanks to those to added this story to their Favorites or Alerts List. Bibby, I'm so sorry. Yeah, Malfoy not Malfroy. Stupid mistake. My apologies.

September

Harry was torn as he stood on Platform 9¾. He loved Hogwarts, and was happy to going back. But he also loved Sirius, and would miss him.

"I have a present for you, Harry," Sirius said, pulling a small package from his pocket. He unwrapped the cloth to reveal two small mirrors. "They're enchanted, so they won't break. We can see and talk to each other through them. Your Dad and I used them when we had separate detentions. Anytime you want to talk to me, just say my name."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said, giving him a quick hug. He took the mirror and slipped it into his pocket.

Remus smiled and pulled out three more mirrors. "We added three more. I'll have one, and the other two are for Ron and Hermione. All five are connected. Say the name of who you want to talk to, and you'll connect to their mirror."

Seeing the Twins come through the barrier, Harry waved at them. A moment later Ron came though. Hermione and Ginny arrived next, followed by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, then the Twins.

A short time later, Remus and the students were on the Hogwarts' Express. Remus gave Ron and Hermione their mirrors, and explained how they worked.

About an hour into the ride, Draco appeared at the door of their compartment. "Oh… Professor Lupin… You're back…" Draco noted, disappointment clear in his tone.

"Yes, Draco, I am. Is there a reason I wouldn't be?"

"No…" Draco said, sulking away with Crabb and Goyle following. He'd hoped to rub it in their faces that he knew about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and they didn't, but wasn't stupid enough to try it with a teacher present.

Sirius had given Harry a great deal of spending money, so he bought them all Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and other treats from the cart.

"Wow," Harry said a while later, as he looked at the card he'd just gotten from his Chocolate Frog. It was none other than Sirius. He showed the others the card.

It was a picture of Sirius, that Remus knew was taken only weeks before the Halloween attack. Sirius was smiling, and his eyes flashed with life and mischief. James had taken the picture.

"Sirius Black – Auror. Falsely accused of being a Death Eater and betraying James and Lily Potter to Voldemort, he was eventually vindicated, and able to expose the real traitor, Peter Pettigrew. He was awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, in addition to the Order of Merlin Third Class, awarded during the War against Voldemort. He is also the only person to ever escape Azkaban Prison, by means still unknown."

"He never told me he'd gotten two Orders of Merlin," Harry said.

"The Black's valued such things, so Sirius didn't," Remus explained. "And an Order of Merlin seemed little enough repayment for twelve years of wrongful imprisonment, and Peter still managing to escape. He was given the award that morning before the trial started and Peter escaped. Peter escaping, and having you come live with him, was much more important to him than the Order he was awarded."

Harry looked back at the card for a minute, before handing it to the others.

On the third week of school Remus stood in front of the class, smiling. He looked directly at Harry. "I have a special surprise for you all today. A guest lecturer, who is a former Auror and fought in the War against You Know Who…"

The door to Remus' office opened, and Sirius walked out, his eyes going to his godson. Harry was smiling from ear to ear. Ron and Hermione also smiled. The rest of the class was in an awed silence. He wore simple black robes, not all that different from Snape's, but the effect couldn't have been more different. While most of the students thought Snape's robes made him look like a bat, Sirius looked regal and commanding.

"Sirius Black," Lupin finished.

"Hello," Sirius greeted, as he came down the stairs from the office. "Professor Lupin has taught you counter curses and protection spells, to defend against obvious attacks. I want to start with a story that shows some of the less obvious dangers Dark Wizards can pose. I'm going to give you a bit of background on a story you've all heard. You all know the basics of what happened that Halloween night. Voldemort found James and Lily Potter and killed them, and tried to kill Harry. While it is the beginning of Harry's story, it is the end of another story.

A story of four friends, close as friends can be. Legends, if I do say so myself," Sirius added, and saw Lupin repress a smile. "James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. We met here at Hogwarts and became close friends, and stayed close after graduating. We were fighting against Voldemort, and doing enough damage that he wanted to end us. But together, we were too strong. So he decided to divide and conquer.

He found the weak link: Peter. Promised him power, money, anything he wanted – if only he'd betray the rest of us. No Imperius Curse was needed. Peter was smart. We were all close, but James and I were like brothers – there was no way to make us doubt each other or turn against each other. So he made us doubt Remus. Peter planted false stories; all the while saying how he hated to doubt his friend, and how telling us these things he'd learned was breaking his heart. Sadly, we were foolish enough to believe him – after all, Peter was our friend, and we couldn't imagine him hurting Remus on purpose."

Remus cut in. "Meanwhile, Peter was telling me how the others no longer trusted me. That they thought I was a traitor. This hurt, and I distanced myself from the others – which was foolish. I should have just talked it out with James and Sirius."

Sirius picked the story up again. "And Remus acting distant only made the lies more believable. Then the time came that we had to make a choice of who to trust. We trusted Peter, and he betrayed us to Voldemort. James and Lily died for that mistake. Distrust, fear, and betrayal are some of the most powerful weapons Voldemort and his Death Eaters have. They can be more destructive than any curse or hex. Trust your friends. Don't let fear turn you against each other," Sirius advised.

"But, you trusted your friend, Peter, and he betrayed you," said Seamus.

"Yes, and he wouldn't have been able to do that, if we'd trusted Remus. All trust can be betrayed, but we must still trust."

He then went on to tell stories of them fighting the first War against Voldemort. He included a few stories that involved complicated and difficult potions Lily had made when she was pregnant with Harry, and therefore avoiding any direct confrontation with Death Eaters since she wouldn't risk being hit with a curse that might harm her unborn child. As he ended those stories he said, "So, as much as I know _**some of you**_ don't like Potions, I suggest you pay attention to Professor Snape. He is actually a very talented Potions Master." Since Sirius' eyes had flicked to Harry as he'd said 'some of you' Harry knew the message was for him.

Eventually class ended. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed after. Since it was the last class of the day, they didn't need to hurry off. As soon as everyone else was gone Harry hurried forward and gave his godfather a hug, which Sirius returned. Harry then looked at Lupin. "Great surprise, Uncle Remus."

"I thought you'd like it," Remus said, smiling.

"So, how are you all?" Sirius asked. "Staying out of trouble?"

"This year has been boring. No trolls, possessed sisters, or secret chambers… The Tri-Wizard Tournament will be great, but all we'll get to do it watch. No excitement for us…"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, you do realize you just jinxed us, and now something horrible will happen. Let's go eat and leave them in peace," she said, taking his arm to drag him away.

"We'll see you later," Ron called.

The three had a quiet dinner together in Lupin's office, then spent the evening talking and enjoying each other's company. They also told Harry that this visit had been to let the class meet Sirius. If Remus ever couldn't teach at a full moon, he could now have Sirius step in as a 'guest lecturer'.

A week later the full moon shown into Harry's dormitory. He heard the howls of a wolf and dog and smiled, feeling happy as he whispered, "Night, Padfoot. Night, Moony." Moments later he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Instead of his usual recurring nightmare of a green light and scream, he dreamed of being a child, and letting his stuffed dog and wolf 'run' together.

A/N: Can't believe I'm having to do this. I've never needed to before. To those leaving negative reviews: No one is forcing you to read this story. Since you obviously don't like it, please go read a story you do like and enjoy, instead of reading (and making repeated negative comments about) a story you clearly don't like. There are tons of Harry Potter stories, so I'm sure you can find one you enjoy, since you very obviously don't like this story. I honestly don't understand why people read stories they have a problem with. Why not just make one negative review, to get your point to the author, then find a story you enjoy?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts lists. Thank you so much for all the kind and supportive reviews. To show my appreciation, I'm posting an extra chapter this week. Next chapter will be up on Monday, as usual. October

As class ended, Lupin asked Harry and Neville to stay behind. "You're not in any trouble," he assured them. "I've talked to Professor Dumbledore, and he's agreed that the students need to at least be told about the Unforgivable Curses. You need to know those curses exist. So tomorrow I'm going to tell the class about the Unforgivables. But you two have already lost your parents to these curses. If you want to skip tomorrow's class, you can. Professor McGonagall knows. Just stay in your Common Room. You don't have to decide now. And if you want to talk about these curses privately, rather than in front of the class, we can arrange that."

"What are the Unforgivables?" Harry asked.

"The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse," Lupin said. Then his tone became softer – a tone Harry recognized as 'Uncle Remus' as opposed to 'Professor Lupin'. "Voldemort used the Killing Curse on James and Lily. You're the only one to ever survive that Curse, Harry. Ever."

"The Boy Who Lived," Harry said softly.

"A Death Eater used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents," Neville said, also speaking softly.

Remus went to his desk and grabbed chocolate bar, then handed it to Neville. "Thanks," Neville mumbled, taking the chocolate.

"The Cruciatus Curse causes unbearable pain," Remus explained to Harry. "The Imperius Curse let's you control that person, make them do whatever you want them to. The Killing Curse…" Both boys nodded. The name said all that needed to be said. Remus continued, "There won't be demonstrations of course, just discussion. To use one on a person earns you a lifetime in Azkaban; and I'd never use one on an animal just to show students how it works."

Harry and Neville gave each other encouraging smiles as they entered class the next day. They smiled at each other again as they left class. Harry honestly could imagine anyone else teaching the class on those Curses. Remus had made sure they all understood the power and danger of the Curses, but not traumatized anyone.

Hermoine was also impressed. "He handled that very well. I was wondering how the Unforgivables would be taught. It could have been horrible."

That night, Harry woke from the usual nightmare. He began pushing the covers off to climb out of bed, then lay back again, pulling the covers back into place. There would be no hot chocolate and conversation with Sirius to calm him from the nightmare. He toyed with the idea of using the mirror to call Sirius, but decided against it. It would only make Sirius feel bad. It was a long time before Harry fell asleep again.

The next evening, Remus places a mirror call to Sirius.

"Moony. What's going on?"

"The full moon is coming up, and I… I'm already feeling the effects."

"This early? I'm sorry," Sirius replied. It was still four days 'til the first night of the full moon. They'd learned during their school years that Remus feeling the effects earlier meant a harder time at the full moon. Even the wolf's bane potion hadn't changed that.

"Why don't you come take my classes next week?" Remus suggested.

"Of course."

"Thank you. I'd rather the students not see me that drained and weak," Remus said.

"You'll send me the notes for the lessons?"

"By owl, first thing tomorrow. Night."

"Night."

On Monday everyone was surprised to see Sirius sitting in Remus usual place at the Head Table. But having seen that, no one was surprised to find Sirius teaching the DADA classes.

"This week, we will be studying Dragons," Sirius announced. He gestured to a large box on the desk. "Please line up, and each of you choose an item from the box."

The students quickly formed a line. The box was revealed to contain miniature representations of several different breeds of dragons. Once each student had taken one and returned to their seat, Sirius spoke again.

"A two scroll essay on Dragons is due next week. I'll expect each of you to identify the type you selected and tell me some of its unique characteristics. The figures are yours to keep." He was amused at the mixed expressions on the student's faces. They weren't happy about the two scrolls of writing, but loved getting to keep their figures.

"Can anyone identify your dragon right now?"

It was Ron's hand, not Hermione's, that shot into the air.

"Ron."

"A Chinese Fireball, Sir..." Ron quickly cut himself off, before finishing Sirius name. From the look on Harry's face, he'd caught the near slip, but no one else seemed to have – except Sirius himself.

"Very good. It's nice to see that you've learned some things from Charlie."

Ron smiled at the compliment. Even Hermione took being upstaged in stride, but began looking through her book to identify hers. A Common Welch Green. Harry discovered his was a Hungarian Horntail.

A week later Sirius was sitting in Remus' office. Remus had insisted that since Sirius had assigned the essays, he had to read and grade them.

"The students all love you as a teacher," Remus noted.

"They love the 'toys' I gave them," Sirius replied.

"That too," Remus admitted. "But you did a good job. They like you. And I know those figures aren't cheap. That was extremely generous of you."

"I hope you don't mind… I wasn't trying to show you up, or rub my family's mon-"

"Padfoot," Remus cut in. "Thank you. I know you weren't. You were trying to make the subject even more interesting for the students, and you did. No apologies needed."

"If you were just a bit less stubborn…"

"But I'm not. And thanks to Albus, I now have a very good job, that I enjoy. And having you back, knowing you're innocent, is worth more to me than the entire Black family fortune. It was easier to go without money all those years than it was to go without my friend."

"Thank you, Remi. I'm sure those twelve years weren't easy on you."

"No, but they were much harder on you. Thankfully, they are now in the past."

"I'll drink to that," Sirius said, summoning the bottle of firewhiskey and glasses, and pouring them drinks.

"Since your return, you haven't boasted of any romantic conquests, as you used to. Growing more discreet in your old age?" Remus teased.

"None to boast of. That isn't part of my life right now. I'm not saying it will never happen, but right now Harry is the priority. Once he's done with Hogwarts and settled down, I can go back to my womanizing, and you can go back to scolding me for it."

Remus simply raised his glass in a mock salute. He was glad that Sirius hadn't lost his interest in women while in Azkaban, since 'the charming womanizer' was very much a part of the Sirius that Remus remembered. He admired Sirius for putting it on hold while he finished raising Harry. It was simply further evidence of how seriously Padfoot took the responsibility, and how much he loved his godson.

"I don't suppose the week of studying dragons had anything to do with the First Task," Sirius teased.

"Of course not, Padfoot. How would I even know what the Tasks are? Are you telling me the First Task involves dragons?" Remus said in a tone so bland it almost disintegrated.

Sirius smirked. "You might have been the good one, but you were a Marauder. And always had a talent for learning things you weren't supposed to."

"A talent you and James shared," Remus replied.

"We did," Sirius agreed, pouring another drink. Remus held out his glass, and Sirius refilled it. "To knowing all the things we aren't supposed to know," Sirius toasted.

"Unfortunately, it's a talent Harry seems to have inherited," Moony noted.

"Yes," Sirius agreed. "Even to being able to read Voldemort's mind - the ultimate in knowing things you aren't supposed to."

"How are the Occlumency lessons coming?" Remus asked.

"Harry doesn't really talk about them. Has he said anything to you? Has Snape?"

"No. Which is actually encouraging. I'm sure Harry would have come to one of us if there was a problem. And Snape would have complained if Harry wasn't doing well."

Sirius ignored the part about Snape, his concern was Harry. "Would he?" Sirius asked. "Harry also seems to have a habit of dealing with things himself."

"Yes, but he has you know. You don't see the difference the way I do. I very much regret that I didn't tell Harry of how close my relationship to James – and Harry himself - was as soon as I met him. Last year could have been so different. But even without knowing the full truth, he came to me for help with learning the Patronus Charm."

"I hope you're right, Remi."

"He loves you, Sirius. Trust that. And he knows you dislike Snape even more than he does. He'd have no problem complaining to you about Snape. And if you're really worried, you could just ask him," Remus pointed out.

"That would be too easy," Sirius said, even as he planned how to bring the subject up with Harry.

"Let me know how the conversation goes. Right now, you need to worry about getting those papers read and graded."

Sirius made a face at him, but picked up the next scroll. Remus went back to preparing his lessons for the coming week.

The next morning Sirius drew Harry aside after breakfast.

"So, how are the lessons with Snape going?"

"Like I expected," Harry replied.

"A little more detail, please," Sirius requested.

"He's not any nicer, or meaner, than he is in Potions class. It's fine, Sirius," Harry replied.

"Okay. But if it ever isn't fine, I'm hoping you'd trust me enough to tell me."

"I would. But right now, I have to get in line for the first Hogsmeade visit."

"Have fun. I'll be shut up in Remus office finishing the last of the scrolls on dragons."

"Hey, you're the one who assigned them," Harry replied, grinning.

Sirius wanted to reach out and muss his godson's already wild hair, but didn't, knowing Harry thought himself too old for such treatment.

"You have enough spending money, right?"

"Yeah, Sirius. More than enough. Thanks."

Harry hurried off to catch up with Ron, Hermione, and the others.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Once again, thanks for the kind reviews, and adding this tory to your Favorites and Alerts lists. Hope you like this chapter.

(The arrival of the other Schools happens as in the book. Same with Fred and George trying to put their names in the Goblet.)

Once all the students had sat down for the Halloween Feast, three figures walked into the, now crowded, Great Hall. Cornelius Fudge, Ludo Bagman, and, "Sirius?" Harry said, seeing his godfather.

Dumbledore began announcing their guests. "We are joined this evening by Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, as well as Ludo Bagman; and, representing the Hogwarts' Governors, Sirius Black. They, along with the school Headmasters - and Headmistress - will be the Judges of the Tournament."

Seeing Harry smiling up at him, Sirius smiled back, then took his seat. He wasn't pleased to have a known Death Eater like Karkaroff so close to Harry, but at least Moony was also at Hogwarts – and he'd be here as often as possible. He had to admit Dumbledore's suggestion to become a Hogwarts' Governor had been an extremely good one. And Dumbledore would have known about Karkaroff coming to Hogwarts when he made the suggestion, Sirius mused. Perhaps he also didn't trust Karkaroff and wanted to have a former Auror around as much as possible during the Tournament… If that was the case, Sirius was more than happy to oblige.

Once all three Champions had been chosen, Sirius smiled at Harry before following Dumbledore and the other Judges into a side room to talk to the Champions.

Everyone began heading to their Common Rooms, with the Gryffindors surrounding Angelina.

"Cedric Diggory won't be a horrible Champion," Fred said.

"Just not as good as Angelina," George noted.

"Exactly," Fred agreed.

"Sorry you didn't get it," Harry told her.

"Yeah, you'd have done great," Ron agreed.

Hermione and Ginny just gave her sympathetic looks.

Since everyone was already in the Common Room, or up in the Dormitories, every looked over in surprise when the portrait entrance swung open.

"Sirius!" greeted Harry.

"How'd you get in?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"McGonnagall gave me the password," he answered. "Too bad the Champion wasn't from Gryffindor…"

Murmurs of agreement broke the silence that had fallen over all the other students when he had entered. Soon everyone else had gone back to their own entertainments or homework, only occasionally looking at the group around Sirius – Harry, all four Weasleys, Hermione, and Neville. Crookshanks purred loudly as he curled up in Sirius lap, remaining there for the rest of the evening.

"So how is the year going so far?" Sirius asked them.

"Really well," Ginny replied.

"I miss Quidditch," Harry said. Sirius gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing how much his godson would miss his favorite sport.

"But it's nice to just be able to focus on school, not Sorcerer's Stones and Secret Chambers with monsters," Hermione noted – causing the others to roll their eyes. She tactfully didn't mention that the year before Sirius has been the cause of the fear and drama.

"No need to fret," George said.

"It's still early in the year," Fred finished.

Hermione scowled at them, as the others smiled or laughed.

It was long past midnight when Sirius left, promising to see them all at breakfast, as Dumbledore had invited all the Judges to stay the weekend. Fudge had left, but Bagman and Sirius had accepted the offer.

After a late breakfast they took advantage of the good weather to go out on the grounds. Remus and Sirius enjoyed the chance to be out at their old haunts together, and, encouraged by Fred and George, told tales of the Marauders exploits. Though Harry had heard the stories before, he found that he didn't mind at all hearing them again. He felt he was getting to know his parents, especially his father, through the stories.

As everyone was leaving the Great Hall after dinner, George and Fred quietly asked Sirius if they could have a word in private. Once they were in a quiet area they began.

"We made a bet with Bagman at the Championship. He paid us back with Leprechaun Gold," Fred explained.

"We thought it was an honest mistake, but now he's avoiding us and refusing to pay," George added. "We were hoping you might be able to help us."

"Just, have a word with him…" Fred said.

"How much does he owe you?" Sirius asked.

They gave him the amount.

"I'll have that amount put into an account for you at Gringotts. He now owes that debt to me, rather than you. He's may think he can get away with not paying you… Let's see if he's so reluctant to pay his debt to the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

He saw the curious looks on their faces. "I may not agree with my family, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to use the name and power of the Black family when it suits me."

The next morning Sirius intercepted Ludo as they were entering the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I paid the Weasley Twins the money you owed them. You now owe that money to me," Sirius told him.

"I… I…. I'll get you the money," Ludo said with a sigh. It was one thing to ignore, or cheat, a couple teenage troublemakers. Trying to cheat Sirius Black, former Auror, Hogwarts Governor, and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, was another thing altogether.

November

As the Hogwarts Governor, Sirius had been required to check and make sure the dragons were safely restrained until needed. He'd never doubted Charlie would have things taken care of. The visit was a formality, and excuse to see Charlie.

Heading towards the Forbidden Forest, he saw two, all too familiar, figures disappear into the darkness. He breathed easier when he saw them a few minutes later talking to Charlie.

"Harry James Potter."

Harry whirled around, almost losing his balance.

"Sirius!"

Ron and Charlie talked, while Harry followed Sirius a few feet away.

"In the Forbidden Forest after dark? Around dragons?"

"Ron was coming to see Charlie, and we thought it would be safer if he wasn't alone on the way down here…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"And you wanted to see the dragons."

"And I wanted to see the dragons," Harry admitted. "I… guess I should have asked you for permission…" The thought had just occurred to Harry. He still wasn't used to having a parent (for Sirius had become a parent, not just a guardian) that he had to get permission from.

"Yes, you most certainly should have, young man. But at least you both had the sense not to wander out here alone," he admitted.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't even think about needing to ask you. I'm not used to having a parent…" He quickly looked up to see how Sirius would react to the word that had just slipped out.

Sirius hugged him, his heart melting at Harry calling him his parent. How can I punish him after that, Sirius thought. He sighed. "I'd be a complete hypocrite for punishing you for something James and I would have done in the same situation. And you didn't break any of the rules we've talked about. Just… ask next time, Harry, or there will be consequences."

He mentally noted that he really should stop letting Harry get away with warnings; but both were learning and working on their new relationship, and he was sure Harry hadn't been trying to defy him, or sneak out behind his back. Harry had never had a parent, and so wasn't used to thinking in terms of checking things with a parent. His heart again ached that Harry hadn't been raised by Lily and James.

They returned and talked with Charlie and Ron for a while. As he saw the dragons, especially the Horntail, Sirius breathed a sigh of relief that Harry wouldn't be one of the Champions facing a dragon. Not that he doubted his godson's abilities; he was just happier if Harry didn't have to prove those abilities in dangerous situations.

Sirius escorted the boys back to the castle. Filtch appeared as they walked up the stairs, but seeing Sirius with them, he settled for scowling at Ron and Harry.

Another figure had hidden in the darkness, not far away from the dragons. Having learned what he needed to, Karkaroff left his hiding place and hurried back to his ship, and Viktor, to warn him about the dragons. Just as he was about to leave the Forbidden Forest, someone stepped out in front of him.

"You?" Karkaroff uttered, his face white and eyes wide.

"Yes. Me," answered the other man.

"But… You're…" Karkaroff stuttered.

"Let's just say the reports of my death were mistaken. And that you are very, very lucky the Dark Lord has a task for you. I've been forbidden from taking my revenge on you for now, but our Master has promised it to me if you fail," the man warned, his tongue slipping out of his mouth.

"What… What is my task?"

"For now, simply get access to Harry Potter and his friends. You'll receive your instructions when the time is right. That's all you need know for now. Dumbledore is a talented Legilimens, and our Master doesn't want him pulling details from your mind. And even Veritaserum can't make you tell what you don't know. Also, the Dark Lord would be very pleased if that annoying Mud Blood or the Blood Traitor best mate were to have… accidents, and be taken out of the picture. The more Harry can be isolated, the better."

"Of course, I'll do whatever the Dark Lord commands…"

"Just remember there's nothing I hate more than a Death Eater gone free… Especially when he bought his freedom with mine," the other man said before disappearing into the forest.

Shaking and pale, Karkaroff slowly returned to his ship.

A/N: I'm guessing some aren't happy about Harry not being a Champion. But with Barty Jr. not posing as Mad Eye Moody, he wasn't in a position to put Harry's name in the Cup. Yet another, very important, change caused by Remus drinking his potion that night, and therefore staying on as a teacher. There will be danger for Harry – and Ron and Hermione – just not from the Tournament. The Marauders Map will be involved – since Remus stayed a Professor, he never gave it back to Harry like he did in the books.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Again, thank you for the kind reviews, and adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts lists.

_**November Cont.**_

Karkaroff waited until the first task was over, and Sirius had left Hogwarts, to approach Harry. He stepped in front of Harry as he was leaving the Great Hall after dinner.

"Harry Potter."

"Yes," Harry replied.

He took Harry's shoulder and led him to a quieter corner of the entrance hall.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I ever got involved with the Dark Lord. I know you suffered so much because of him. I regret following him, and so glad that you were able to destroy him."

Harry stepped away. "Uh… Thanks. I… have homework…" Harry hurried to the library, where Hermione was helping Ron with an assignment. They were as suspicious as he was.

"You need to tell Sirius. Or at least go talk to Professor Lupin," Hermione said.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I'll talk to Remus now."

Hearing a soft knock on his office door that could only be one person, Remus called, "Come in, Harry."

"Hey, Uncle Remus," Harry said, moving to sit in front of the desk.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry quickly explained. "It was just… weird. Very strange. It seemed like he didn't want to be talking to me, but felt he had to," he finished.

"It's good that you told me. I'd use your mirror to tell Sirius as well. He'll want to know about this. The timing… Only a couple days after Sirius left… Cornering you when Ron and Hermione weren't there… This isn't a coincidence. Please stay away from Karkaroff, Harry. I don't like this sudden interest in you."

"Neither do I," Harry agreed. "Thanks, Uncle Remus. I feel better. Also, thanks for the books. Classes are a lot easier this year with your notes."

"Thank you for coming to me, Harry," Remus said. "I'll also make Dumbledore aware of the situation. And you're welcome for the books. I assume you'd noticed some of the writing in your Potions book isn't mine?"

"Yes," Harry admitted. He'd assumed it was his mother's writing.

"Those are your mother's notes."

"I thought they were," he admitted. He'd felt closer to her as he'd read the notes, and thanks to those notes he was doing much better in Potions this year. Snape had only made one snide comment about how Harry suddenly seemed to have inherited his mother's gift for Potions.

A short time later Harry was up in the dormitory and pulled out the mirror. "Sirius? Are you there?"

A moment later Sirius face came into view. "Harry? Everything okay?"

"I think so…" Harry said, and told the story, including his chat with Lupin.

"I'm glad you went to Remus and called me. Like Remus said, I want you to stay away from Karkaroff. Moody, my mentor as an Auror, never believed Karkaroff had really given up the Dark Arts. Stay with Ron and Hermione when you can. I think you'll be safe if you aren't alone. And if anything seems off, find Remus or call me. Promise?"

"I promise, Sirius," Harry replied. "Should have known I wouldn't make it through a school year without something happening…"

Sirius face and voice softened. "Oh, Little One. I'm sorry. Maybe we're just over-reacting and everything is fine…"

"You don't believe that, do you?" asked Harry.

"Not really," Sirius admitted. "But I've been wrong before."

Remus wasn't surprised when Sirius appeared in his mirror shortly after he returned from talking to Dumbledore.

"I don't like this, Moony. A Death Eater taking an interest in Harry… And he seemed to be making a point of avoiding Harry when I was there…"

"Yes. The sudden change is… troubling," Remus agreed. "I also love Harry and worry about him."

"I know you do, Remus. And I wouldn't want him at that school this year without you there to watch over him. How could Dumbledore allow Karkaroff there?"

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament wasn't his idea, Sirius," Remus reminded him.

"I know. I just worry…"

"That's part of being a parent," Remus teased.

"I love Harry, but I'm not his father. James is. And I love James too much to try and replace him."

"James isn't here. You are. And you're doing a wonderful job. No one is accusing you of trying to replace James. And since James isn't here to be Harry's father, he'd want you to fill that role. He made that very clear. You don't need to feel guilty about being the parent Harry needs."

"Thanks, Remi."

"We'll keep him safe, Padfoot."

"We have to. I won't lose him," Sirius said. "I can't."

Remus managed a sad smile. Sirius had lost so much. He didn't want to think what it would do to his old friend if they lost Harry. Sirius was strong, unbelievably strong to have stayed sane in Azkaban, but losing Harry might well be the final thing that could truly break him. It wasn't something Remus wanted to see. Besides which, Remus loved Harry as a nephew, and didn't want him hurt. 'God have mercy on anyone who hurts Harry,' Remus thought. 'Because Sirius won't, and neither will I.'

December

Dinner was finished, and the students were moving towards their Common Rooms. Seeing Karkaroff, Harry ducked into a group of students.

As Harry once again eluded him, Karkaroff looked up… and met the cold eyes of one of the Hogwarts' Professors. Seconds later, Lupin was standing next to Karkaroff.

"A word with you, Professor Karkaroff," Lupin said, his tone making it clear this was not a request.

"Of course, Professor…"

"Remus Lupin," he replied, opening the door to an empty classroom.

Once they were inside Lupin faced the other man. "You seem very interested in Harry."

"The whole Wizarding world is interested in Harry Potter – The Boy Who Lived," Karkaroff replied.

"Yes… I assume you know that Sirius Black is his godfather?"

"Yes. The story was in all the foreign papers. That your Ministry sent an innocent man to Azkaban without a trial was a scandal."

"As it should have been," agreed Remus. Seeing Karkaroff's surprised expression, he continued, "Sirius and I are old friends. I was friends with Lily, James, and Peter as well. Sirius is Harry's godfather. I am Harry's honorary Uncle… as Peter once was."

"Peter… The one who was guilty of the crime Sirius was accused of?" Karkaroff said, pretending ignorance.

"Yes. Peter Pettigrew. I'm surprised you never met him in your time as Death Eater. He may return to Voldemort at some point," Lupin said, careful not to give away that they knew Peter had already returned to Voldemort. "If you do happen to see him, please let him know that Sirius and I can't wait to catch up with our old friend," Remus replied, his tone soft and dangerous, making the true meaning of his last statement clear.

"Why would I ever meet a Death Eater? I've left that part of my life behind. I regret what I did…"

"So you told Harry… And that is exactly the problem: You talked to Harry. Don't look so surprised that I know. Harry immediately came to me when you approached him last month. Neither Sirius nor I want a Death Eater around him. Stay away from my nephew, Karkaroff," Moony warned, then turned and left.

Karkaroff shuddered. He'd never been a brave man, and the dangerously calm warning in Remus tone unnerved him as much as a shouted threat would have.

Harry,Ron, and the other boys were happy to escape at the end of the dancing class with Professor McGonnagall.

"I can't believe we're going to have to dance," complained Ron.

"Well, maybe we can just sit and watch most of the time," Harry said in a hopeful voice.

"Maybe only the Champions really have to dance," Ron said.

They shared a look. Public dancing was much more terrifying than facing a dragon.

For the first time ever, Harry was torn as the list of those who were staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday came around. It would be his first Christmas with Sirius. His first Christmas having a real home to go to. But it was the Yule Ball. He didn't fancy dancing, but had heard so much about the Weird Sisters… And as long as he didn't have to dance, it sounded like it could be fun…

He placed a mirror call to Sirius. "Hi, Sirius."

"Harry! Ready for Christmas?" Sirius asked, smiling widely; almost giddy at the thought of his first Christmas with Harry, and Remus, in thirteen years.

"That's kind-of why I called… You know about the Yule Ball… But I want to spend Christmas with you, too…"

Harry was surprised when Sirius laughed. "Relax, Kiddo. As one of the Tournament Judges I'm obligated to be at the Ball. I'll just stay at Hogwarts. We'll have Christmas together, even if it won't be at home."

Harry suddenly had a smile to rival his godfather's. "Brilliant!"

"So who are you asking?"

Harry's smile faltered. "You mean to the dance?"

"Of course to the dance."

"Well…" Harry hedged.

"What's her name?" Sirius asked, amused.

"Cho Chang. Ravenclaw Seeker."

"You haven't asked her yet?"

"No…"

"If you don't hurry, someone else will, Harry!"

"I know… Fine, I'll ask her," Harry said. "Would Dad have asked Mom?"

"Of course. But up 'til 7th year, she'd never had said yes. Well… Maybe 6th year, if he'd begged."

"How about Remus?"

Sirius face became serious and sad. "He wouldn't have asked anyone. Not that he didn't like the girls, but with his… furry little problem… He just didn't see that kind of relationship as an option for himself – no matter what your father or I said. Later, Lily also tried to talk sense into him."

"What about you?"

"I'd ask the prettiest girl in the school, of course – long as she wasn't a Slytherin," Sirius said, smirking.

Harry laughed, then protested, "Hey! Mom was the prettiest!"

"She was already taken, so she doesn't count," Sirius defended himself. "James would have hexed me to oblivion for asking her."

Harry just kept smiling.

Walking away from Cho's rejection, Harry wondered if Sirius had any advice about handling rejection from a girl. Given his Godfather's reputation, he decided Remus might be a better person to ask.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: As always, thanks for the kind reviews and adding this story to your Favorites or Alerts Lists. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's a week and a half late. There were issues with my account, and I couldn't add a chapter (just this story – no idea why) but the people have fixed it for me. I'll have a long chapter up Monday, and another one next Thursday.

_**December Cont.**_

"No one ask a Mud Blood like you to the Ball, Ganger?" Draco taunted. "What, Potter? Going to tattle on me to your godfather?" Draco sneered when he saw Harry's angry expression at the insult to Hermione.

"No need, Draco. I'm right here," came the cool voice. "And we've discussed you using that term."

The students all spun to see Sirius only a few feet away. "It pains me to see a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black misbehaving so," Sirius said, making sure all the students could hear him. Saying a quick Transfiguration spell, he turned Draco into a ferret. The non-Slytherin students began laughing as the ferret ran in circles and tried to escape.

"What is going on here?" demanded McGonnagall.

"Just a bit of discipline for a wayward child," Sirius replied.

McGonnagall's eyes went wide. "Do you mean to tell me that is a student?" she said, casting her own spell to return Draco to his usual self. She then turned on Sirius. "I know you are here as a guest teacher, but we never use Transfiguration to punish students. You know that, Mr. Black."

"Yes. You're quite right, Professor. However, I was not acting as a teacher disciplining a student, but as the Head of the House of Black disciplining a misbehaving minor of my House."

"He made that very clear, Professor," Neville said. The other students nodded and gave murmurs of agreement.

"Very well. That is your right, Sirius…. But please don't make a habit of this," she added before walking away. The assembled Gryffindors smiled at each other. Sometimes their Head of House being so 'by the book' was frustrating, but at moments like this, they loved it. According to Wizarding law Sirius had the right to discipline Draco, so she wouldn't interfere. None of them saw her small smile. Draco had caused the students in her House enough trouble that she didn't at all mind seeing him get a bit of discipline, as long it was within the law and rules.

Later, Harry wondered if he ever got in trouble, would Sirius do that to him? When Sirius left the Great Hall after diner, Harry followed him.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"I know I laughed at what you did to Draco… But… Would you ever…"

Sirius expression turned sad, and he pulled Harry into a hug. "No, Harry. I wouldn't ever do that to you. I love you. Not to mention that Lily and James would come back and haunt me – and I don't want to think of the Curses Remus would use on me. I shouldn't have done that to Draco, if only because it worried you. He is the son of a Death Eater, and, if I don't miss my guess, well on his way to becoming a Death Eater himself. You are my Godson… my… child. If you get in trouble, you can expect to be writing lines for me, or losing your flying privileges. Maybe missing a trip or two to Hogsmeade. Nothing that would hurt or embarrass you. I would never hurt you, Little One. Never. I love you."

"I love you too, Sirius. Thanks," Harry said, giving his Godfather a hug. A thought occurred to him. He pulled back and looked up to meet his Godfather's eyes. "Did your parents…"

"Yes, Harry," Sirius admitted. He pushed away the memories of those punishments he'd received as a child, and his first years at Hogwarts. "It's fine, Harry. It was a very long time ago. I'm sorry I worried you."

Deciding it was time to go to a happier topic, Harry said, "You called me your child…"

"I hope you don't mind. I'd never try to replace James, but I couldn't love you more if you were my own flesh and blood."

"I don't mind. You knew Dad better than anyone… Do you think he'd mind me thinking of you as my parent?"

"No, Harry. James wouldn't mind. He'd understand that doesn't mean you love him any less."

Harry stood with Ron, watching as the Champions and their dates lined up.

Once Harry and Ron had gotten over there shock at seeing Hermione dressed up, and on Krum's arm, they turned their attention to the other people present.

From the stories he'd been told Harry knew his godfather had been a Ladies Man. The Ball was the first time he saw it in action.

Sirius danced with McGonnagall, Sinistra, Sprout, and all the other women Professors. What Harry noticed most was that Sirius focused totally on the woman he was with, as if she was the only woman in the room. He filed that useful idea away for future reference.

Eventually Harry wound up standing beside Sirius, talking to him. "You're really good at dancing."

"All Blacks are. We're forced to learn dancing as children," Sirius replied. "James and Lily were something to watch when they danced. Lily especially. She was very graceful."

Sirius wasn't surprised to see how often Harry watched Cho and Cedric dancing. He was surprised to see how much time Harry spend watching Ginny dancing with Neville. Sirius knew that if asked, Harry would say he felt protective of her, since she was his best mate's sister. Sirius wondered if it might be more than that. He'd have to watch, and see what Remus thought.

Waking up on Christmas morning, Harry saw Ron also waking up. (Same presents as in the book) Harry was shocked not to find a present from Sirius. After a few seconds thought he wondered if Sirius was going to give him a present that couldn't be wrapped. Or maybe it was at their house.

Ron picked up a box that had no label on it. "Wonder who it's from?"

"Open it," Harry encouraged.

It turned out to be a box of chocolates. "Remus maybe?" Hary suggested. "He just didn't put a name so it wouldn't look like he'd gotten you a present, and not the other students?"

"Makes sense," Ron agreed, eating a chocolate. "Let's get down to breakfast."

Once everyone had finished breakfast, Sirius gave Remus a small nod, and leaned over to Harry. "Come with me," he said softly.

Taking his godfather's cue, Harry quietly followed him away, not making a big deal of their leaving. Sirius led the way to Remus' classroom, and locked the door behind him.

Lupin's desk had been cleared of everything except a large stone bowl, that seemed to have some glowing substance in it.

"You didn't think I'd neglected to get you a gift, did you?" Sirius asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"What is it?" Harry answered.

"A Pensieve. Dumbledore is letting us borrow it. It holds memories," Sirius explained.

Harry watched as Sirius held his wand to the side of his head and a shimmery white thread appeared. Sirius dropped the thread into the bowl.

"Put your face in the Pensive, Harry."

Harry did as he was told. He felt like he was falling, but landed softly in the middle of a Yule Ball. Sirius appeared beside him.

"This is my 7th year. Look," Sirius said pointing.

Harry saw his father and mother dancing in the room, graceful as Sirius had told him. He eventually tore his eyes from his parents and looked around, seeing other familiar faces, though they were younger. Sirius. Remus. All the professors.

Sirius pointed to another couple. "Those are Neville's parents. They were friends of ours."

Harry went back to watching his parents.

The next memory was Harry's first Christmas. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were there with his parents. He watched as his younger self opened the four stuffed animals that would become his favorite toys. His parents and uncles fussed over him and all wanted to be the one holding him.

"I… I didn't know I was so loved… so wanted," Harry whispered. It was so different from how he'd been treated at the Dursleys.

"You were, Little One," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry spent the rest of the morning experiencing some of the stories Sirius had told him about.

Part of the reason Sirius had delayed doing this with Harry for so long was concern over triggering more flashbacks. But he found the opposite was true. Watching James and his younger self, with Harry at his side, seemed to reinforce in his mind that Harry and James were different people. And the memories of Lily helped show just how much like her, not just James, Harry was.

Even at lunch time Harry was reluctant to leave and join the others. "Thank you," he said, hugging Sirius tightly.

"My pleasure, Harry. We'll do this again sometime. There are a lot more memories. For now, the others are going to be starting to look for us. I hope you don't mind that I didn't buy you something… If you want me to, I will. I just thought-"

"Are you kidding? This was better than anything you could ever buy me," Harry said.

"Even a Firebolt?" Sirius teased.

"Even a Firebolt," Harry replied. "You gave me… my parents. I fell like I really know them now. I mean, I've heard the stories… But seeing them… Thanks."

As he lay in bed that night, Harry thought about what an amazing Christmas it had been. He'd spent it with family. His own family. His godfather and uncle. His best friends, who he couldn't love more if they were his brother and sister. In a strange way, even with his parents. He fell asleep thinking about the memories Sirius had shared with him.

The next day Ron was eating another of the chocolates, when he suddenly felt ill. Hermione felt his forehead. "You have a fever."

"And a bloody nose," Harry said, as a drop of blood fell to the floor. The others two had to support Ron to the Hospital Wing.

"He was poisoned," Madame Pomfrey declared a short time later.

"What was he eating?" Remus asked.

"The chocolates you gave him," Harry replied

"I didn't give him any chocolates," Remus replied, looking worried.

"I got them to," Hermione said. "They didn't have a name, but since it was chocolate…"

"You assumed they were from Professor Lupin, and were safe," Dumbledore said. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Clever," Sirius admitted.

"But he'd eaten a few of them yesterday," Harry said. "Those didn't make him sick."

"And I ate a couple of mine," Hermione added.

"Maybe only one or two in each box were poisoned. Will you bring us your box, Hermione?" Sirius asked. She nodded and hurried off.

She returned a short time later to find that Snape was now with the others. "I'll find out what was put in them," Snape said, taking the box and leaving.

Harry and Hermione spent almost all the remainder of their Christmas Break in the Hospital Wing with Ron.

On the third evening of this Sirius was in Moony's study, and grumbled. "I was really hoping to spend some more time with Harry this break."

"Whining doesn't become you, Padfoot. And you're the only parent who even gets to be here over the Break – not to mention all the other time you spend here. Besides, you know if that had been us, it would have taken a gang of trolls to pull you from James' side."

"Fine," Sirius replied, knowing the truth of Moony's words. He downed the rest of his glass of Fire Whiskey.

A week later Ron was well enough to return to his usual classes.


	16. Chapter 16

January

At the sun began to set, Karkaroff was walking along the edge of the lake when a figure came up the path from Hogsmeade. "Black! What are you doing here? There's nothing going on for the Judges."

"I came to speak to you, Karkaroff. Lupin warned you about approaching Harry."

"And I haven't talked to the boy since," Karkaroff said in a defensive tone.

"Not for lack of trying. You should be grateful that Harry's been avoiding you. If you had talked to him, this conversation wouldn't be so pleasant. Lupin gave you a warning. I'm now making a threat: Stay away from Harry, or I will find a way to throw you back in Azkaban for the rest of your life. And while you're at it, stay away from his friends. You'd best hope we never tie the poisoned chocolates they were given back to you."

The look in Sirius' eyes, and the tone of his voice, told Karkaroff this was no idle threat. If he tried to talk to Harry again he would eventually end up in Azkaban. And he wasn't sure he'd try anything else against the friends either.

Sirius turned and disappeared back down the road. Karkaroff hurried to his boat and didn't see a large black dog come loping back up the path, settling at the edge of the Forbidden Forest until Lupin joined it, then disappearing into the forest at Lupin's side moments before the full moon rose.

That night Karkaroff didn't sleep well, as howls sounded through the night. He couldn't have said why they sounded so threatening to him on this night, but they did.

Up in his dormitory, Harry also heard the howls and smiled, feeling completely at peace as he whispered, "Night, Padfoot. Night, Moony." It was something he now did every full moon, when he heard their howls. Moments later he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. He once again dreamed of being a child, watching his stuffed dog and wolf 'run' together, with the stag looking on from the sidelines.

The next morning Harry looked up the head table, and smiled at Lupin. There was no sign of Sirius, so he assumed he'd returned to Hogsmeade at dawn and Apparated home. While he'd love to have Sirius teach again, he also loved Lupin as a Professor, and was glad the transformation wasn't so hard on Remus this month that he couldn't teach.

That afternoon Harry made sure there was a chocolate bar concealed in the center of his rolled up scroll of homework. He know Remus kept his own stash of chocolate, but Lupin's smile when he found the treat told him Remus appreciated the gift, and the thought behind it.

Days later a rat ran across the Hogwarts lawn, it's mission completed, though it would take a few hours for the trap to be triggered by the Blood Traitor.

"Glad that class is ov-AAAAAYYYYYYY! Ron screamed as he fell.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione screamed together, watching in horror as their friend fell.

"Levi corpus," squeaked Professor Flintwick, stopping Ron's fall just before he would have hit the floor. Harry and Hermione were rushing down the steps. Since they were coming from one of the highest levels, Ron was safely on his feet when they got to his side.

"By your 4th year, I'd think you'd be familiar with the vanishing steps, Mr. Weasley," Flintwick was saying.

"I am! That wasn't supposed to be a vanishing step," Ron said, his heart still racing.

"He's right .We weren't near any of the vanishing steps," Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"_**We'll**_ look into it," Remus said, having arrived in response to the commotion. From the emphasis he gave 'we'll' they correctly assumed Sirius would be involved.

As soon as he could, Remus pulled out the mirror and called Sirius. "You think the target was Harry," Sirius said, once Remus had explained what had happened.

"It's possible… But I think Voldemort hopes to get his power back and deal with Harry himself. This may be a more direct version of what he tried with us. He has his Death Eaters eliminate Harry's friends, leaving Harry more vulnerable and isolated when Voldemort is ready to face him," Remus replied.

"That makes sense," Sirius agreed. "I'll be there shortly."

"Given how often you end up coming here, maybe you should reconsider connecting the home to the Floo Network," Remus noted.

"No. The inconvenience is minor, and I enjoy the chance to run free after so many years in that cell," Sirius admitted. He really did enjoy the run from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts.

Remus smiled. "See you soon, Padfoot. Enjoy the run."

Sirius arrived as everyone was heading into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Sirius!" Harry called, heading over to his godfather, Ron and Hermione beside him.

"Harry. Ron, you're okay?"

"Yeah. Flintwick is really fast, thankfully."

"Yes. He was a dueling Champion for many years. I'm glad he was there. Let's have dinner, then we can talk."

Ron, always hungry, nodded enthusiastically.

Once they'd eaten, the students led Sirius and Remus to the stair where it had happened. "Did you see anyone else step on it?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Lot's of people were ahead of us," Hermione answered.

"Any of your family in that group, Ron?" Sirius asked.

"No… You think it was for my family?"

"I think it was intended for you, but may have been set so that any member of your family could trigger it. Death Eaters consider all Weasleys Blood Traitors. You were the true target, but they'd be happy to get any Weasley. Did either of you step on it?" Sirius asked Harry and Hermione.

"No. We were a step or two behind him," Harry answered. "We almost fell, but caught ourselves in time."

"So it could have been set for any of you three to trigger it," Remus said, having followed Sirius reasoning.

"Incantatum Revealo," Sirius said, pointing his wand at the step.

"Whoever did it was good at covering their tracks," Remus said. "The spell activated, and then ended, so it's gone and we can't learn anymore about it…"

Sirius nodded, looking unhappy.

The next Saturday, Harry was leaving the Great Hall after breakfast when Remus, who was also leaving, motioned to him. He hurried over to his uncle. "Please come with me, Harry. Sirius is here."

"Is everything okay, Uncle Remus?"

"Yes. Everything is fine, Harry. There's just a few things you need to know. Please understand that Sirius has given a lot of thought to this, and it isn't easy for him. Please don't be too hard on him… or your father… or me."

"Remus?"

They were at Lupin's office, and went inside. Remus locked the door. Sirius was sitting on the edge of Lupin's desk, and the Pensieve was sitting there.

"What's going on, Sirius?"

"Things happened while we are at school that affect you. It's past time you understood one of those things. You have to deal with the effects, so you deserve to know the cause. I'm going to show you four memories. The fourth one is the important one, but the first three will, I hope, help put the fourth one in context. Help you understand it a little better."

Seeing how tense Sirius was, Harry hugged him. Then they turned to the Pensieve.

Harry found himself in one of the Hogwarts' halls, watching a young Remus. The older Sirius and Remus appeared at his side in the memory. Since the young Sirius was nowhere around, Harry realized they must be in Remus' memory.

Lucius Malfroy, easily recognizable by his white-blonde hair and familiar sneer, appeared. Snape and two other Slytherin boys were with him.

"Severus here thinks you have some secret you're keeping, Lupin."

"And Sirius thinks Severus in a nosy git," said James, as he walked up with Sirius and Peter on either side of him.

"No, no, James. I don't think Snivellous is a nosy git… I _**know**_ he's a nosy git," Sirius said.

Snape muttered a spell, flashing his wand.

Sirius cast a shield spell to protect them, allowing James to cast a stinging hex at Snape. From the smoothness of the coordinated move Harry was sure this wasn't the first time they'd done it. Within seconds Sirius was dueling Lucius as James dueled Snape and Remus and Peter dueled the other two boys.

"Stop this at once!" called a familiar, severe, voice. McGonnagall. "50 points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor."

The memory ended then.

The next memory was Sirius'. He was walking towards the Quidditch Pitch when James appeared and was stopped by the four boys from the first memory. None of them had seen Sirius, and he hurried towards them.

"… how you play against us tomorrow with a few broken bones," one taunted James.

"Problem, James?" Sirius called.

"Nothing we can't handle, Siri. You're late. Which girl were you snogging?"

Sirius smirked at one of the boys Harry didn't know. "I'd say Haverton's sister - she's actually pretty - but she's a Slytherin, and you know I'd never snog a Slytherin."

"As if my sister would ever…" said the boy Sirius had smirked at.

"Boys, you aren't fighting again, are you?" asked Professor Slughorn as he came up. They left that memory.

In the next memory, Sirius was alone in the hall when Lucius, Snape, Bellatrix, and Haverton appeared.

"Where's James?" Lucius sneered.

"You two are together so often people are starting to wonder if you're best mates or bed mates," Haverton taunted.

"Still sore about my comment on your sister? Nothing personal. Like I said, she's pretty. Just a Slytherin…"

"I think we need to teach my _**dear**_ cousin a lesson in what happens to Blood Traitors," Bellatrix said, pulling her wand.

Sirius pulled his own wand and cast a protection spell just in time to stop the first round of hexes sent at him.

Then stunning spells came from a side hall; James and Remus appeared.

"So, you guys got into a lot of fights with future Death Eaters…" Harry said, once they were back out of the memory.

"Yes, we did," Sirius agreed.

"I'm not surprised. Why were you worried about showing me this?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"You saw them ambush and outnumber the one they were attacking. I'm not saying that makes what happens in the next memory right, but please remember what you've seen and don't judge to harshly…"

"I love you, Sirius. You too, Remus," Harry said.

The next memory took them into the Marauder's 5th year.

As he watched his father suspend Snape upside down in mid-air he was shocked. His father, a bully! He couldn't help but remember all the times Dudley had bullied him. And Sirius had started it with his comment on being bored. Remus, who had to know what it felt like to get picked on, wasn't stopping it. Then he remembered the last three memories he'd seen. Snape helping ambush and attack his father, Remus, and Sirius.

Once they were out of the memory he looked at his godfather and uncle. Why had they made him watch his father, and them, do that? What was the point? "Why?"

"As you saw, Snape generally gave as good as he got," Sirius said, thinking Harry was asking why they'd done what they'd done to Snape, not why they'd shown him the memory.

"But he hadn't done anything that day?" Harry asked.

"No. Not that day. But then, your father hadn't done anything the day they tried to attack him. If I hadn't shown up, and then the professor, they'd have hurt him badly. Moony had done nothing the day they ambushed him. I'd done nothing the day they attacked me. I'm not saying it makes what happened that day right. We were arrogant prats. But I was hoping the other three would help you understand…"

Harry sighed. "I guess I do. They bullied and attacked you, so you did it back."

"Yes. Not our finest moment. I'm not proud of it, and neither was your father. Lily always regretted losing Snape's friendship. I don't like Snivellous – never have, never will – but I do believe he regrets calling Lily that name."

"Then why is he so horrible to me?"

"Because you look like James. But remember 1st Year when he saved you during the Match? He torments you because you are James' son; but because you are Lily's son, he couldn't let you die."

"Why did you have to show me this? I always thought my dad was this… hero."

Sirius gave him a sympathetic look. "I know, Harry. And that's part of why I had to show this to you. James _**was**_ a hero. Never doubt that. He fought Death Eaters. But he was also human, and made mistakes. You needed to see that.

I've been getting more and more worried that you'd try to live up to this perfect image you have of James, and be disappointed with yourself when you couldn't. You needed to know that he made mistakes, so you can more easily forgive yourself when you make mistakes - because you know he made them.

And I wanted you to know him as the man he was, and not some false perfect image. He was a good man. A very good man, but not perfect. He was a hero, who made mistakes when he was younger. I also made mistakes, as you saw."

Now Remus spoke. "Dumbledore made me Prefect hoping I'd help keep the Marauder's in line. As you saw… I didn't."

"You made us feel bad. That was something, Remus. You were the most innocent of any of us at doing arrogant, unkind things," Sirius replied.

"I think I understand," Harry said. "I need to be alone to think about all this… I love you both," Harry said. He gave them each a hug, then left.

"Better than I feared," Sirius said, sinking down in a chair. He conjured them some hot chocolate. He knew Remus loved it, and after all the times he'd had it with Harry, he had come to love it as well.

Remus took a sip of his drink before speaking. "Part of growing up is realizing that your parents aren't perfect. Harry had to learn that lesson, Siri. He needed to know that you don't have to be perfect to be a hero."

Lying on his bed, Harry thought about what he'd seen. It had been one memory. One moment. He'd had moments he wished he could take back. Was it really fair to expect his father and godfather wouldn't? He thought about the first three memories as well. He was glad he'd also seen them. They did make the fourth memory more understandable. Harry wondered how he'd have reacted if he'd seen the last memory, but not the others.

At dinner that night Sirius was sitting beside Remus – a sight the entire school was now very used to. Seeing their concerned looks, Harry smiled at them. He was glad to see they relaxed.

After dinner, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and the Twins all joined Remus and Sirius, playing Wizards Chess, Exploding Snap and talking. Crookshanks spent the evening happily curled up in Sirius lap.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Once again, thanks for the kind reviews and adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts Lists. Just a note: I have both Sirius and Remus refer to Voldemort as both 'Voldemort' and 'You-Know-Who' in various places. I figure since they are so used to calling each other by more than one name (Sirius/Padfoot or Remus/Moony or James/Prongs) they'd think nothing of using the different names for Voldemort. I also wanted Harry and Dumbledore to be the only ones who always refer to Voldemort as Voldemort. February

"I'll be heading to Hogwarts tomorrow to see how things are going. Make sure there are no issues with the Champions, or the students from the other schools," Sirius told the other Governors.

"One would almost think you're using your 'duties' as Governor to spend time with your godson," Lucius sneered.

"I won't deny that I love the chance to see Harry – having been deprived of so many years with him. But I think we all agree it's wise to keep an eye on the situation; and the second task is coming up soon."

Seeing the other Governors nod in agreement, Lucius fell silent. Sirius just smirked at him. The sniping between them was commonplace, this being one of the most mild exchanges, and the other Governors ignored it. More than one truly enjoyed seeing Lucius frequently put in his place by Sirius.

Two nights later a rat scampered across the moon lit floor of Lupin's office, and transformed itself into Peter Pettigrew. He smiled, and began muttering to himself. "I knew it. Moony's out running with Padfoot…"

A small twinge of guilt that it was because of him that Prongs would never again run with Moony and Padfoot was quickly and easily pushed away.

"I know it's here…" Peter muttered as he began searching the room. "Moony's too much the Prefect and Professor to let a student keep our Map; but too much the Marauder to return our masterpiece to Filch…"

After over an hour of searching, Peter found the familiar 'blank' parchment. He tucked it in his coat, then turned back to a rat and scampered away. He would stay hidden until dawn, not daring to cross the Hogwarts grounds while Moony and Padfoot were roaming free, using their enhanced canine senses – particularly smell. Tomorrow he'd go to Hogsmeade and then Apparate to his Master.

Sirius and Harry had spent Saturday together at Hogsmeade; but since it was now Sunday, Sirius had insisted Harry finish his homework. He'd come Friday, and spent the day looking around and meeting with Dumbledore as the Hogwarts' Governor. He wouldn't be teaching any of Lupin's classes, but was staying the weekend to be near Harry and run with Remus every night. He'd return home Monday morning, after the weekend and third night of the full moon. Thankfully, this was proving to be one of Remus' easier months of transformation.

One second Harry was trying to do his History of Magic homework, and the next he was in a dark and dingy room, looking at Peter entering.

"I have it, Master. I have the Map," Peter said, pulling what looked like a blank parchment from his coat. He also pulled out his wand, and tapped the parchment, saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Harry could feel Voldemort's happiness as the map of Hogwarts was revealed.

Hermione was shaking Harry, and he woke from the dream.

"No!" he gasped.

"You just feel asleep doing homework, Mate," Ron said reassuringly.

"No! I have to see Sirius and Remus! Now!" Harry told them before dashing to the portrait entrance.

Sirius and Remus looked up from their game of Wizard's chess as Harry hurried into Lupin's office. "Finished your homework, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"No… Voldemort's… He's got it! And he's really happy!"

Both adult faces showed concern. "You've been practicing your Occlumency?" Remus asked.

"Yes! But I think it makes me even more able to sense Voldemort! It isn't helping…" Harry said, frustrated and getting upset.

"Okay, calm down, Harry," Sirius said as he pulled out his wand and created three cups of hot chocolate, handing one to Harry, who sat down. The familiar ritual of drinking hot chocolate with his godfather calmed him. "Now, please explain… What does Voldemort have?" Sirius asked.

"The Map. I was trying to study my History of Magic, but dozed off," Harry explained, and then told them about the dream.

"Damn that Rat!" Sirius swore.

"I'm going to kill him," Remus said, in a dark tone.

"Not if I get to him first," Sirius growled.

"We've got to tell Dumbledore…" Remus agreed.

"Yes," Sirius agreed. "He's the only one You-Know-Who ever feared, and now if he ever leaves Hogwarts, Voldemort will know it immediately."

"And Voldemort can watch Harry's every move…"

"And yours, Moony," Sirius added, concerned for his friend.

"And as long as you're here, yours too, Padfoot."

Sirius looked at Harry. "Little One, I…" He paused and glanced at Remus. "_**We**_ need you to be extra careful. No wandering the corridors at night. No going off anywhere on your own. I know you're being careful because of Karkaroff, but now you must be even more careful. Stay with Ron and Hermione, or other students. If I catch you anywhere near the Forbidden Forest… You will not like the consequences."

Harry nodded. "I want to tell Ron and Hermione…"

"Of course you do. And I think you should," Sirius said.

"Agreed. But only Ron and Hermione. We don't want to start a panic," Remus added.

A few minutes later Harry was back in the Gryffindor Common Room, and Sirius and Remus where with McGonagall and Dumbledore in his office. They explained what Harry had told them.

"So Voldemort can now watch Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, his voice calm as ever, though unhappy. "Harry's lessons with Snape will have to end, or Snape will never be able to resume his role as spy if we need him to."

"Harry will like that," Sirius noted, not sounding unhappy about it himself.

"I'll also have to limit my contact with Harry," Dumbledore said. "I don't want Voldemort to see us spending time together. If this has made him aware of the connection, Harry spending time with me will likely be too large a temptation for Voldemort to resist using that connection."

The others all nodded in agreement.

McGonnagall looked at Sirius and Remus. It was a look they were both - but particularly Sirius - all too familiar with from their time as students. "I don't suppose you overly-clever boys left a way to stop the Map from working?"

"No. Not as long as you know the secret to activate it," Remus answered.

"Which, thanks to Wormtail, Voldemort now does," Sirius finished. "We thought that the Map was safe, since we were the only ones who knew the secret. Arrogant of us…"

"We were young," Remus said. "And we'd never imagined any of us would turn traitor."

Dumbledore looked Sirius in the eyes. "The blame is not with you, but Peter. You've already paid too much for his crimes, don't punish yourself with guilt about this."

Sirius nodded. Remus and Dumbledore were right. They may have been arrogant - especially him and James - but that arrogance wasn't the problem now. Peter's betrayal was.

He looked at Moony and knew they shared the same thought and feeling. Peter had once again placed Harry - their pack's cub and their beloved godson and nephew - in danger. Peter had escaped twice, but would not be allowed to do so again.

That night Harry woke, but it wasn't from a nightmare. He felt as if he was being watched. His first instinct was to run to Sirius, but he stayed still. Voldemort was watching - he was sure of it - and he didn't want Voldemort to see him going to Sirius. He didn't want Voldemort to realize just how much his godfather meant to him, sure that would put Sirius in even more danger. He'd also have to limit his out-of-class time with Remus, for the same reason.

Relief poured through him at the thought that avoiding Ron and Hermione for their protection would be useless. No doubt Peter had already told Voldemort how close the three were, so avoiding them would be pointless.

As the days passed Harry found it very easy to tell when Voldemort was watching him, and when he wasn't. He hated the feeling of being watched, but was glad he at least knew when it was happening. He didn't mention it to Remus, knowing he'd say Harry should still work on his Occlumency and try to close the connection to Voldemort. Not wanting to worry Sirius, he didn't mention it to him either.

(Second task as in book, but no Harry competing so Ron isn't a hostage. All three 'hostages' are saved, and Cedric wins the challenge)


	18. Chapter 18

March

As class was ending Lupin said, "Harry, please stay after a moment."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, once everyone else had left.

"Nothing…"

Remus didn't say anything, just held Harry's gaze. Several seconds later Harry relented. "I can tell when Voldemort is watching the Map. I hate feeling like I'm being watched. And I know I've been avoiding you, but I just don't want him to realize that you're more than my teacher…"

"Harry… I appreciate the thought, but he already knows I am your uncle, and care for you as much more than a student. Surely Sirius has told you that it is our job to protect you, not the other way around. We are the adults, you are still the child. A very capable and talented child, but still a child."

Harry nodded. Sirius had said something about it over the summer, he remembered.

Remus held out his arms, and Harry stepped forward to accept, and return, the hug from his uncle. "Go eat, Harry. I'll talk to Sirius later."

Just as Harry was about to open the door, Lupin called, "And don't forget to practice what Professor Snape taught you about Occlumency."

Harry decided he'd talk to Sirius. Surely he would understand the value of knowing when Voldemort was watching them.

The conversation with Sirius didn't go as Harry had hoped. "I have to agree with Moony. You need to work on what you already learned about Occlumency."

"But, Sirius, I thought you would understand the value of knowing when Voldemort was watching us," Harry complained.

"I do understand it, Harry. But you are much more valuable to me. We'll deal with You-Know-Who. But the most important thing is to keep you safe."

"I'm going to have to face him at some point!"

Sirius sighed, and looked sad. "I know that, Harry. We all know that. But 'someday' is not today. We want to buy you as much time as possible, to learn and prepare. I can't stop him coming after you. But I will do everything I can to delay him, and keep you safe. Please understand, Harry… Voldemort's already taken so much from me. Two brothers. My friend Lily. The thought of him taking you too… I will do anything to prevent that, Harry. Anything."

Harry stood up from the chair he'd been sitting on, and hugged his godfather, then sat back down. "Two brothers?"

"James and I were brothers in every way that mattered, Harry. I had a younger brother - Regulus Black. He became a Death Eater. I believe Voldemort killed him. But enough of sad things and You-Know-Who. How are things with Cho?" Sirius asked.

"She's with Cedric. **He's** a Hogwarts Campion…"

"I can't believe I'm saying something so cliché, but there are other girls. I always found that the best way to get over one girl, was to fall in love with another."

"I'm not sure I'm like that, Sirius."

"No, I don't suppose you are. Too much James' son for that. But you can't obsess over Cho forever. Yes, James chased after Lily for years, but she wasn't with anyone else – Cho is."

"I know, Sirius. But I need time."

"Okay, Harry. Just… keep your eyes open. You never know who you'll see."

"If you're thinking Hermione, she's like a sister to me… Gross."

"Hermione is not who I was thinking of," Sirius promised.

The image of Ginny formed in Harry's mind, but he pushed it away. She was his best friend's little sister…

Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr. had watched their Dark Lord become almost obsessed with the Map over the last month. He was still weak, and rested often, but while alert he was constantly watching either Harry or Dumbledore. Peter's eyes were also drawn to the map, like a moth to the flame. But his eyes always went to the dot marked Remus – or Sirius, if he was there.

"Sirius Black spends a great deal of time at the School," Voldemort noted one day, having see where Peter's eyes were drawn. Sirius seemed to be sitting alone with Harry, most likely just talking.

"Yes. He is, Master," Peter replied as expected.

"And with the werewolf. Do you miss your old friends, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked, purposely using the nickname – something he had never done before. He saw Peter flinch, no matter that he tried to hide it, at hearing Voldemort use the old Marauder name.

"No, my Lord. Of course not. Black is a Blood-Traiter, and so was Potter. Evans was a Mud Blood. Lupin is a werewolf. Werewolves are useful tools perhaps, but animals," Peter replied.

"The proper answer. But then, you always know the proper answer, don't you, Wormtail," Voldemort taunted.

"My Lord…" Peter sniveled.

"No need to panic, Peter. You've served me well. Just be sure you continue to do so. Now leave me," Voldemort ordered.

Peter left, so that only Nagini remained in the room as Voldemord went back to watching the Map. Harry and Sirius were still together. His attention went to the Headmaster's Office, and Dumbledore. "You'll have to leave sometime, old man," he muttered softly.

Dumbledore put down the parchment he was reading and sighed. He'd asked Remus to write down all the spells they'd used, and he'd been reading the list. It was extensive, and the spells weren't easy. He was impressed, he would easily admit that. The four boys had worked a wonderful bit of magic.

He'd been hoping to find away to fool the Map, or blind it. There was none. The boys had been too careful, and too talented. None of them alone – or even just a couple of them working together – could have created the Masterpiece. But together… They had.

He was fairly certain which spells and ideas had come from which boy. Making the parchment appear blank was no doubt Remus. The Insulting Spell was Sirius' doing. Making sure even an invisibility cloak couldn't hide someone was James' work. Peter had obviously helped with some of the layout (as it showed rooms students didn't usually frequent), being able to sneak most anywhere in his Rat form.

If the Marauders had been Death Eaters, instead of being in the Order of the Phoenix… Dumbledore couldn't repress the shudder at that thought. The first war against Voldemort, - for he had no doubt there'd be a second, and soon - would have ended very differently.

Sirius was very charismatic, as was James. Both were Pure Blood. If Sirius had been Dark as the rest of his family, and somehow lured James and the other Marauders over to the Dark Arts, and Voldemort… James and Sirius could have gotten many others to support Voldemort. Together they could beat any Auror, even Mad-Eye. Lupin, working as a werewolf on Voldemort's side would have been a terror. And if they'd created other maps…

The thought cased him to pause. Other maps…

That Saturday Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the Twins were gathered in Dumbledore's office. On his desk lay a large blank parchment. A house elf hovered nearby.

"I have an idea, and I think it will require all of your help. You're all familiar with the Marauders' Map. I want to create a more difficult and focused version of it. Harry, do you sense Voldemort watching?"

"No, not right now," Harry replied. The house elf nodded, then disappeared with a loud POP.

"Some would question my involving students in this, but the Marauders Map was made by students, and I think it fitting students be involved in this map. You each bring your own ideas and strengths to this endeavor," Dumbledore explained.

"Sirius and Remus are obvious, as the ones who worked on the Marauders Map. Harry, you are the closest we have to James, and I think your link with Voldemort might be useful. Hermione, you have been called the brightest witch of your age. Ron, you showed amazing ability to think and see options in the game of wizard's chess 2nd Year. Fred and George, your great imaginations may be very helpful."

Harry quickly filled the Twins in on the Marauders Map having been stolen and given to Volemort.

Moments later, Snape entered the room.

"Harry, let us know if you sense Voldemort watching. We are going to create a Map of London. But it won't track everyone, the way the Marauders' Map does for Hogwarts. It will only track Death Eaters," Dumbledore explained.

Hermione was first to speak. "But… Headmaster… Wouldn't we need a Death Eater to do that?"

"Very good, Miss Granger. To track those with the Dark Mark we'll need a spell cask by someone with the Dark Mark. But they needn't be a Death Eater. Just have the Dark Mark."

"I thought only Death Eaters have the Dark Mark…"

"There are exceptions to every rule," Dumbledore replied.

"That is why I am here," Snape said.

"Let's begin," Dumbledore said.

They began with some of the spells used to create the original Map, then began to add the variations. The Maps only true flaw was that it didn't give names. Something about the Dark Mark seemed to prevent that, no matter what spells were tried. "I believe it is Voldemort's doing. He only cares about his Death Eaters as a group. Not individuals. They are all expendable to him," Dumbledore said.

Once Snape had done his part and left, the Twins - not wanting a repeat of what had happened to the Marauders Map - cast a curse so that anyone with the Dark Mark who looked at the Map would be blinded. Hermione cast a spell that would cause the Map, when not in use, to appear as a common, mass-produced, map of London. Then it was time for the final two spells.

"Moony…" Sirius said.

Remus cast the spell then said, "I solemnly swear I am not a Death Eater." The true Map reappeared. "Padfoot…"

Sirius cast the final spell, then said, "Death Eaters found."

The map once again appeared to be no more than a common map of London.

The Twins went off to a corner to consult of they could figure out how to place a – very visible – curse on everyone on the Map.

"What if we did a Map of England?" Ron suggested. "It wouldn't give exact location, but we'd now if they gathered together. We could see the big picture."

"We'll keep that idea for future use, Mister Weasley. I think we've done enough for today," Dumbledore replied.

"We need to get this too the Aurors. It might even get Mad-Eye out of retirement."

"I suppose I would be the best one to take care of that," Sirus said.

"Don't sound so self-sacrificing, Padfoot. You just want to see Mad-Eye and some of your old Auror friends," Lupin noted.

"True, Remi," Sirius replied, his tone as unrepentant as the smirk on his face.

Harry's eyes suddenly went wide. "He's watching."

"We're done. Sirius will be able to get to the Aurors undetected once he's off Hogwarts grounds," Dumbledore said. Handing the Map to Sirius.

The group quickly left the office. Sirius and Harry exchanged a log hug before Sirius left.

"What are you plotting, Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked the empty air as he saw the group that had been assembled leave the office.

A/N: Ever since the Marauders' Map I've wondered why another, different Map, wasn't made to use against Voldemort… So, I did one. No, the Dark Mark Map isn't going to solve all their problems. The Death Eaters will figure out to avoid London after a few get captured there.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts! Just realized the scene breaks I put in weren't showing up in the formatting. So sorry! I've fixed it for this chapter, I think. Hope you like this chapter.April

As they ate breakfast on his first day home for Easter holiday, Harry asked, "Can we go to Godrick's Hollow? I want to visit the grave, and the house."

"Of course we can go," Sirius replied. "Would you like Remus to come?"

Harry ate a few more bites as he thought that over. "Another time, yeah. But this time I think I'd rather it was just you and me. Do you think that will hurt Remus?" Harry asked, not wanting to hurt his uncle.

"He'll understand," Sirius assured him. Remus would join them for Easter Day, but was spending the rest of the holiday at his own home. "When did you want to go?"

"Today, unless you had other plans for us."

"We can go today. I hadn't made any other plans."

An hour later they Apparated to the edge of Godrick's Hallow. Harry looked around the town where his parents had lived. Imagined them walking the streets. Thought of coming home here for summers and holidays. Tears formed in his eyes as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. After a few minutes he pushed the bitter sweet images away.

"Where would you like to go first?" Sirius asked. He was working very hard to focus on the present, not the memories of his last visit to Godrick's Hallow - finding James and Lily dead.

"The cemetery," Harry replied.

Sirius, knowing Harry would one day want to make this visit, had asked Remus where the headstones were months ago, and was able to lead them directly to the right area.

Sirius pulled out his wand and created a bouquet of perfect lilies, which he placed on Lily's headstone.

They stood in silence for several minutes. Finally Sirius spoke. "It's not fair that I had so much time with them, and you so little. I'd give up all my time with them, if I could give it to you."

Tears filled Harry's eyes. He knew that the times Sirius had spent with his father were the happiest of his life. For him to be willing to give them up for Harry… It told him, more than perhaps anything else could have, just how much his godfather loved him.

As the tears spilled over, Harry sank to his knees. "Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad. I don't live with your sister anymore, Mum. I live in Grandma and Grandpa's old house with Sirius. It's brilliant. I'm doing okay at school. Uncle Remus is one of my Professors. Defense Against the Dark Arts. My favorite class. He gave me all his old books, and they're really helping. Even in Potions. I'm not good at Potions like you were, Mum; but I think part of that is Snape - our Professor. I know he was you're friend, Mum, but I hate him. I really do. He's horrible to me. Your notes in the book help."

Harry talked for half an hour, telling his parents everything. Sirius stood silently by, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Finally Harry fell silent. A moment later he stood up, and leaned against Sirius, who instantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

A short time later they stood in front of the destroyed house. Harry saw all the messages that had been left.

"We miss you, James."

"Still miss you, Lily."

"We're still fighting," said an older one, likely written not long after that fateful Halloween.

Harry was amazed at how many loved and remembered his parents. He looked up at Sirius. "If… If they really cared about my parents, why didn't they… Why didn't I ever see any of these people growing up? Even Remus… It was months before I learned how close he and Dad and Mum were. Why?"

"You were in the Muggle world. It was safer for no one to contact you. I'm assuming Dumbledore ordered it that way to protect you. No one wanted to be the one to show the Death Eaters were you lived," Sirius said. "I'm not saying I agree with it, Harry. But it was done to protect you."

"I guess I can see that while I was growing up, but what about after I was 11 and at Hogwarts? And Remus?"

"Have you ever talked to Remus about this?"

"No," Harry admitted. "I didn't want to make him mad at me."

"For the others, it was probably habit by then to leave you be. Remus… Probably thought you were safer without a werewolf around. And he trusts Dumbledore. If Dumbledore asked him to stay away from you, he would have. Not because he didn't love you, but to protect you. As for last year… He's told me he regrets not telling you the truth and being your uncle as soon as he saw you. He's just so careful because of his furry little problem. I think having me around again makes it easier for him. Reminds him of how it can be. That he _**can**_ still be close to people. You could talk to him about this…"

"No. I don't want to make him feel bad. He's already too hard on himself."

"He's not the only one," Sirius said, giving Harry a pointed look.

"You or me?" Harry shot back.

"Both," Sirius acknowledged, with a wry grin.

"Let's go home."

"Yes," Sirius agreed.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Opening a bottle of Canterberry Juice for the potion she was working on, Hermione smelled it, then collapsed. The liquid spilled out onto the floor.

"Get back!" Snape ordered as he approached her. He quickly cast a vanishing spell to make the rest of the liquid vanish.

"Weasley, Potter. Take Miss Granger to Madame Pomfrey at once. Tell her Hermione inhaled the scent of Morpheus juice."

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It's a magical plant. Just smelling the juice from its fruit can cause a coma…" Neville said. "Drinking it…"

"You spoke out of turn, Mr. Longbottom, but at least you are correct." He turned his attention back to Ron and Harry. " I believe I told you to take her to the Hospital Wing?"

That evening, Remus and Sirius were with Dumbledore in his office. Snape was also there. "This isn't random. Ron, then Hermione. And either time it could have been Harry…" Sirius said.

Remus spoke next. "Sirius is right: This isn't random. Someone is trying to seriously injure, or kill, Harry and his friends."

"Other students had safely stepped on the one Ron fell through. It must have been set to be triggered by him – or perhaps any member of his family, but meant to be him," Sirius said.

"I agree," Remus said. "And whoever is doing this could safely assume that Hermione would be the furthest ahead with the potion, and therefore the first one to get the juice. And the poison chocolates were given only to them."

"Not many would be able to switch the ingredients in my stores without my notice," Snape said. "Whoever did this is very good. Karkaroff was always talented at potions, as I recall."

"Wormtail got enough tutoring from Lily to know his way around your ingredients as well," Sirius said.

Ron and Harry were in the Hospital Wing with Hermione, who was weak, but awake.

"This is my fault," Harry said. "You're in danger again this year, like every year, because of me. They're targeting you because you're my friends. I'm sorry."

"Harry, I'm sure you're about to say something really dumb, like it's too dangerous for us to be friends, but it's a bit late for that…"

"She's right, Mate," Ron agreed. "By now Voldemort and the Death Eaters know we're your friends. No matter what, we're targets."

"But if Voldemort sees I'm not spending time with you anymore…"

"He'd still want to kill me for being Muggle Born, and Ron for being a 'Blood Traitor'," Hermione argued.

Harry sighed, knowing they were right, but still worried for his friends. As he was leaving, Sirius and Remus were entering.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, noting the sadness in Harry's eyes and expression.

"I'm fine. Just hungry. See you after dinner," Harry said. In truth, he wasn't sure he'd be able to eat.

"He's worried being friends with him puts us in danger," Hermione said, once they were at her bedside.

Sirius stood to go after his godson, but Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me, Siri. You explain it to them."

Sirius considered for a heartbeat, then nodded. "Thanks, Remi."

"Of course, Padfoot," Remus replied, then left.

Seeing the curious looks from Ron and Hermione, Sirius explained, "We've dealt with this ourselves, when we found out Remus was… had his furry little problem. The first few times after we were animagi and could stay near him… there were some injuries. He felt terribly guilty, and worried it was too dangerous. That he might kill us. Like you, we told him it was rubbish. If anyone can get through to Harry about this, it's Remus."

Remus caught up to Harry just outside the Great Hall. "Harry, let's talk. And don't give me that you're hungry. I know what you're feeling, and you aren't even sure you can eat right now."

Harry nodded, and followed Remus to his office. "Harry, I really do know what you're feeling. The guilt. The worry. The fear… Fear that your friends will die because of you, and fear that they will do what you think is best for them and leave you alone. They won't. They're too much like your father and Sirius. The first few times they were animagi and able to be with me when I'd transformed… I hurt them. And yes, they hurt me a bit as well, but not badly, and only in self defense. I felt so guilty. I was afraid that even in those forms I might actually kill them. Especially Wormtail… Ironically, I now wish very much that I had killed him before he could betray your parents…

But they refused to abandon me. They were brave and loyal, just as Ron and Hermione are. It is Death Eaters who are putting Ron and Hermione in danger, not you."

"But if they weren't my friends…" Harry argued, even remembering what Hermione had said about them still being targets.

"Hermione would still be a Muggle Born, and the Weasleys are all considered 'Blood Traitors' by the Death Eaters," Remus reminded him.

'That's what Hermione said," Harry admitted.

"She's a very bright girl. She and Ron know the danger, just as James and Sirius did. Even if you try to push them away they won't let you. You'd just end up hurting them, and yourself. I… learned that the hard way. Please don't make my mistake, Harry.

You've never seen me when… I'm like that. And it was so much worse before the wolf's bane potion. I was very dangerous, and attacked them sometimes – especially at first. It's amazing we weren't found out because of the injuries. Thankfully, by then we knew some healing spells and could undo most of the damage. Lily made some potions that helped as well."

"Mum knew?" Harry asked.

"She was very bright. Very observant. She never came out and said so while we were at school, but I'm sure she knew. She wasn't surprised when I eventually told her."

"Okay. Thanks, Uncle Remus," he said, standing up and moving to hug Remus.

"Now, are you ready for some food?"

"Yeah, I think so," Harry agreed.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"Voldemort's really frustrated," Harry said.

"Good," Sirius replied. "He's watching to see when you're vulnerable and alone, and seeing that you never are. This is a good thing, Harry… But it can't be easy for you to have to feel his frustration. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's better than the alternative. I'd be more worried if he was happy," Harry admitted. He'd learned that Voldemort being happy was never a good thing.

Sirius captured his godson's eyes. "Just so we're clear: I want you to work on your Occlumency. Yes, I'm curious as to what you are getting through this connection, and ask you about it. As long as this connection exists it puts you in danger, so we might as well get what use out of it that we can. But that doesn't mean I want you to try and focus on this connection or make it stronger.

Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and I all agree that the more the connection is used, the stronger it will get and the more likely Voldemort will become aware of it… Don't make that face at me, Harry James Potter. You know I don't like Snape any better than you do, but he is an extremely talented Occlumens."

"I understand," Harry said. He didn't agree, but he did understand. Sirius was worried about his safety, and that was precious to Harry: Knowing he mattered enough to someone for them to worry about his safety. He knew that Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Remus, and Molly Weasley all worried about his safety, but his was different. This was the way a parent would worry. A father.

"How are the Aurors doing with the Dark Mark Map?" Harry asked.

"They've gotten a few. Mostly claiming they were forced to accept the Dark Mark under the Imperius Curse. There are only a few in London, but the Map is detailed enough to let the Aurors find them at least. Most of the Death Eaters aren't in London right now. Malfoy is one of those, I'm sure. The Aurors are going to work on Ron's idea of an England Map. I've told them the spells we used. Some in the Ministry are fighting it."

"What? Why? If it only shows Death Eaters?"

"They have their reasons, Harry. And none of them good."

A/N: I'm not going to do every year in this detail. But I was thinking of doing key moments from each year, and then the final confrontation.? Yes? No?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: the graveyard scene happens as in the book, except no Cedric, and a different Port –Key. And since Cedric wasn't killed, Harry does NOT become the last Horcrux. Voldemort will kill someone later, and make a different Horcrux. May

Following the instructions that have been delivered by owl that morning, Karkaroff was standing just inside the dense cover of the Forbidden Forest.

Barty Crouch Jr. appeared out of the darkness beside him. "It is time to complete your task. You've gotten close to Harry?"

"Yes. Of course. Just as the Dark Lord commanded," Karkaroff said, glad Crouch had no talent at legilimancy to detect his lie.

"You lie, Coward. The Dark Lord has been watching Hogwarts for months. He knows you've been no where near the boy. But if you manage to complete your task you will be forgiven. The only purpose of getting close to Harry was to make your real task easier." Couch paused and pulled out a small wrapped item. "Make sure Harry has this, and is touching it, at dusk on the night the Tri-Wizard Tournament ends. The Dark Lord will not accept any excuses," Crouch warned with malicious pleasure.

Karkaroff could only nod, and wonder how he would slip whatever was now in his hand to Harry Potter.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Sirius had arrived a couple days before the Final Task, and arranged to talk with Harry after dinner. "Harry, I've talked with Remus and Dumbledore. Part of what we're trying to do is give you time to learn and prepare to deal with Voldemort. Beginning this summer Remus and I will be teaching you things that you won't learn in Hogwarts. Things I learned as an Auror. Last summer we were settling in, and building our relationship. This summer… there are things you need to learn. You'll still have time to fly, hang out with Ron and Hermione, and goof off, but there will be lessons. It won't be official lessons, just us showing you spells. Teaching you how to defend yourself, and fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Just you and Moony?" Harry asked. He didn't mind learning new things from Sirius and Moony. And he welcomed anything that might help him defeat Voldemort one day.

"I might bring in a few Auror friends, but yes, mostly Remus and I."

"Okay. I was thinking I might like to be an Auror, and getting to meet some Aurors might help me decide," Harry said.

"I was hoping you'd want to be a professional Quiditch player…"

"That was my other choice," Harry said. "Why wouldn't you want me to be an Auror, like you?"

"Because I know just how dangerous it is. Quiditch may be dangerous, but it's still a lot safer than an Auror," Sirius said. "Thank you for taking this so well. We'll try to make the lessons as interesting as possible," he promised.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

One moment Harry was celebrating with the other Hogwarts' students as Cedric won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the next he was alone in a graveyard.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron called together as he disappeared before their eyes.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good. We've got to find Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore NOW!"

Ron nodded in agreement and they began pushing their way through the jostling, celebrating crowd.

"Ron. Hermione," Sirius greeted. "Where's Harry?" he asked the same second he truly saw their worried expressions.

"Harry's gone!"

"He just vanished," Ron said. "We have no idea how."

Sirius heart pounded as adrenaline crashed through him.

"Did Harry have anything new with him? Was anyone else holding on to him?" Remus demanded in a worried voice.

"People were pushing past, but no one disappeared with him. It wasn't side-along Apparition," Hermione reported.

"Yeah. New socks," Ron said. "We figured Dobby had sent them with a Hogwarts House Elf."

"Has anyone in Gryffindor been acting different the last few days?" Sirius asked.

Ron's eyes went wide. "Collin Creevy has been a bit off. You don't think…"

"Someone used the Imperius Curse on him," Remus finished.

Sirius spun around, his eyes searching for Karkaroff, but he was nowhere in sight.

"You think someone made Collin put socks, that were really a Port-Key where Harry would get it?" Hermione said, looking at Remus.

"You really are the brightest witch your age," Remus replied, managing a small smile.

Sirius motioned Dumbledore over and they explained what had happened, and what they suspected.

A moment later Snape appeared. "It's happened," he told Dumbledore, looking at his left arm, which he was rubbing as if it hurt.

Dumbledore and Snape went aside to speak privately. The crowd was beginning to thin, so they didn't have to go far.

Hermione looked around at all the people milling around, still celebrating, unaware that Harry had vanished. The Twins, Neville, and Ginny came up to Ron and Hermione.

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He's vanished. We think a Death Eater managed to trick him into using a Port Key without Harry knowing it," Hermione explained.

George began, "This is seriously…"

"… not good," finished Fred.

Seeing the group, Molly and Arthur hurried over, and were told what had happened.

Seconds later Harry appeared on the ground not far away.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, running to his godson. Remus was half a step behind him, with the rest close after.

As Sirius knelt down and wrapped his arms around Harry, the boy buried his face in his godfather's chest, not caring who saw.

The group gathered close around, hiding Harry from outsiders' eyes.

Remus cast a calming spell on the traumatized boy.

Moments later Harry pulled away and looked into Sirius' eyes. "He's back." Harry looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes. "Voldemort is back."

"The hospital wing, I think," Dumbledore said calmly. He didn't want to panic the students, and did want to hear Harry's whole story in private before making any more decisions. Any moment now Snape would be returning to Voldemort's side in his role as spy. Albus forced his mind back to Harry, knowing Snape's unequaled skill at Occlumency.

Lupin extended a hand, which Harry accepted. Sirius also stood and wrapped a supporting arm around his godson. Harry continued to take strength from the presence and support of his godfather, leaning against him as the group made its way inside.

Once they were in the quiet of the hospital wing, Poppy gave him a couple potions before Harry recounted what had happened in the graveyard. Sirius, sensing it helped Harry, kept constant contact, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder as he sat beside him. Remus sat on Harry's other side, also resting a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at Dumbledore as he spoke.

Once the story was told, everyone stayed quiet for a moment, absorbing what Harry had told them.

"All that matters is you're home safe. You were very brave, and very smart, Harry. I'm proud of you," Sirius began.

"So am I," Remus agreed.

"All of us are," noted Arthur.

"Four times. Four bloody times you've beaten him, Harry," Ron said, awe in his voice.

"Yes. Voldemort will be furious about that," Dumbledore noted. "And this time it was in front of all his Death Eaters."

"But my wand… Why did it do that?"

"Priori Incantatum," Remus said.

Dumbledore continued. "Your wand and Voldemort's are the only one's made from Fawkes feathers. Twin cores. When they were forced to fight each other…"

"Remus, why don't we pay a visit to Ollivander this summer?" Sirius suggested once Dumbledore had finished explaining the twin cores.

"I was thinking the same thing, Padfoot," Lupin agreed. "This sounds like some very deep wand lore."

Poppy insisted that Harry remain in the infirmary for the night. Harry was the only one surprised when Sirius remained as the others trailed out to get some sleep.

"Sirius?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Little One." Sirius had no intention of letting his godson out of his sight at the moment. "Would you like a sleeping potion?"

"No. I'm tired. Thanks…"

"I love you, Harry," Sirius said, reaching over and ruffling the already messy hair.

"I love you too, Sirius," Harry said, before letting his eyes close.

Remus arrived early the next morning with food. The smell of the food woke Harry.

"How are you this morning?" Sirius asked once Harry's eyes were open.

"Wishing it was just a nightmare," Harry answered.

"I know, Harry. But you'll be okay."

They ate in silence. Then Harry asked, "What happens when I turn 17 and the blood protection ends? I mean, now that Voldemort's back…"

"I know this will be hard, Little One, but please try not to worry about that. You'll be safe. I'm already making arrangements. I know you want to know, and deserve to, but I think it would be dangerous. Voldemort is the greatest Legilimens ever. Add to that the connection between your minds… What you don't know, he can't steal from your mind. I'm sorry. I know it isn't fair, but it is safer."

"It's okay. I trust you."

Sirius gave his godson a hug. Just as he was pulling away the Hospital Wing door opened, to admit Ron and Hermione.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: My apologies. Thanks for the correction on Harry already being a Horcrux since he was a baby. I think I willfully forgot that since for the way I planned the story to end Harry cannot be a Horcrux. So, I'm working on two endings. The new one where he is a Horcrux, and the one I originally planned where he isn't a Horcrux. I'll post them both. Starting with this chapter it'll just be moments in time. Key scenes as Harry goes through the next few years. If you have any particular moments or scenes from the last books you'd like to see done, please let me know. No Umbridge as a Professor/High Inquisitor 5th year, but she makes a couple appearances to be a pain. Thanks for the reviews, and adding this story to your Alerts and Favorites Lists.

This chapter is the summer between 4th and 5th year.

June

Ron hid his smile as he watched Harry pack. Every year before, Harry had been reluctant to pack, because her hated leaving Hogwarts. This year Harry was getting packed before anyone else, and the end of the year couldn't come fast enough. Ron knew it was because this year Harry had a real home to go to. He was happy for his best mate, and watched Harry's preparations with amusement.

For his part, Harry was anxious to get home. He wanted time to just relax and enjoy himself with his godfather. He was also looking forward to not having Voldemort watching him. Since the graveyard, Voldemort had been watching him through the Map almost constantly, and Harry wanted to get away from that feeling.

A few hours later they were on the Hogwart's Express.

"Why didn't Sirius just ride with us, like you are?" Harry asked Remus, his tone just escaping whining.

"Because he wanted to meet you at the Station like all the other parents," Remus explained with a gentle smile. "Aren't you the one who always says you just want to be 'normal'?" Remus teased.

"Yes," Harry admitted. Thinking of it that way, it was nice to think that he had his godfather waiting to take him home, just like Ron, Hermione, and all the other students had their parents waiting for them.

Remus spoke again. "I know he isn't your father, but he loves you as much as if you were his son. And yet, he'd still go back and sacrifice himself, if it meant you could have James and Lily in your life. That's how much he loves you, Harry."

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. He'd come to look at Sirius as a father figure, and loved him. He didn't doubt for a second that Sirius loved him. He also loved Remus, and knew Remus loved him as a nephew, but it was different that the relationship he'd built with Sirius.

Harry rushed off the train, and looked for Sirius. Seeing him, he hurried over, and returned the hug his godfather greeted him with. They spent some time saying goodbye to Hermione's parents, the Weasleys, and Remus.

"Ready to go home?" Sirius finally asked.

"Very ready," Harry replied, smiling up at his godfather.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harry and Sirius looked up from their breakfast as the front door opened. Moony was the only one who would – could – so casually enter.

"Good news?" Sirius asked, seeing the smile on Lupin's face.

"See for yourself," Remus replied, handing Sirius the Daily Prophet he'd been holding.

Harry moved so he could also see.

Lucius Malfoy arrested as Death EaterBartemius Crouch Jr. Alive - and still a Death Eater

"I talked to Mad –Eye before coming over. Seems Wormtail and Voldemort himself barely escaped," Moony replied. "Our new Map is paying off. They caught several, including Malfoy, who'd come into London to pick up students."

"If the Death Eaters are smart, they'll start avoiding London now," Sirius said. "But at least we got some of them... including Lucius."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The Wizengamot had gathered for Lucius Malfoy's trial. Arthur Weasley had raided Malfoy Manor after the arrest, and testified earlier as to the Dark objects they'd found.

"It's very simple, Lucius, show us your arm, and prove you're not a Death Eater," Dumbledore said.

"The Imperius Curse was used to force me to get the Dark Mark and do the Dark Lord's bidding," Lucius said.

"And the secret stash of Dark objects found in your house?" Sirius asked. "Shall we bring them in and show them to everyone?"

Lucius ignored the question and asked one of his own. "Are you sure you want secrets coming out and being shown, Mutt?"

"Go ahead. The only way you could know that secret is if you were a Death Eater. I think you have more to lose than I do. Don't make the mistake of confusing me with my brother. I am not Regulus. And my godson is not a liar. He said he saw you at the graveyard-"

"Hmm, hmm," cut in a new voice. "Could we hear from young Mister Potter?" asked a woman's voice.

"All in good time, Delores," Dumbledore replied.

She gave him a simpering smile, that didn't reach her eyes, and turned her attention to Malfoy. "What secret are you referring to?"

"Sirius Black is an unregistered animagus."

Dumbledore hit the gavel to quiet the buzz of conversation that had suddenly risen. "Even if the accusation is true, the punishment for being an unregistered animagus is much less than 12 years in Azkaban. The matter is settled."

"How long do you think you can keep using that time in Azkaban, Black?" Lucius sneered.

"For twelve years worth of crimes, Malfoy," Sirius replied in a smug tone.

"Let's get back to the trial at hand," Dumbledore said. "I believe that Delores is right, and it's time to hear Harry Potter's account of that night."

Harry was waiting out in the hall with Remus. Eventually the door opened, and he was called in. He first saw Dumbledore, then his eyes went to his godfather, who gave him an encouraging smile.

Harry kept his eyes on Sirius as he told his story.

"Hmmm, hmmm."

Harry turned and saw a woman who resembled a pink frog. She looked much too old for the little girl voice. "Mr. Potter. Are you sure this isn't just an attempt to draw attention to yourself, and away from the true hero of that night, Mr. Cedric Diggory, the winning Champion?"

Harry noted that Sirius was now glaring at the woman. "Don't any of you understand? I don't want attention! I hate the attention!"

"Really, Mr. Potter," she scolded, clearly not believing him. "You shouldn't tell lies."

"I'm not lying. I get attention because my parents were killed before I could even remember them. I get attention because Voldemort wants to kill me. Voldemort's back. Mr. Malfoy was there. I've told you what he said. He's a Death Eater. That's the truth. And it's also the truth that all I want is a normal life with my godfather, not all this attention."

"Perhaps you were simply so traumatized that you don't remember clearly…" she suggested in a faux sympathetic voice.

"I remember it perfectly," Harry said.

"Harry," Sirius cut in, his voice soft, and the anger he'd directed at Delores now absent from his eyes. "Thank you. I think that's all we need. Wait outside with Remus, please."

As the door was closing, Harry looked back. If he read the look his godfather was giving the frog lady, she was in for an unpleasant conversation with Sirius.

As Lucius was led away, and the other wizards and witches were also leaving, Sirius caught up with Delores Umbridge. "Delores…" Her expression said she didn't like his use of her first name. Sirius was pleased by that. "Don't presume to call my godson a liar. Certainly not in public, and not about something that was so traumatic for him. You don't want me for an enemy – just ask Lucius." With that, he walked away to go find Harry and Remus.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Sirius said as they rode the elevator to the main lobby, with Remus and Dumbledore.

"What for?"

"You're about to get a lot more attention, I'm afraid."

Dubmledore spoke next. "We have to get the word out that Voldemort is back. There are those who won't want that story to get out, and we have to act before they do. If you want to blame anyone for this, blame me, not Sirius."

"I agreed to this," Sirius said.

"Reluctantly," Dubmledore replied. "It's the only way now, Harry. One person has already questioned your honesty. We have to make sure the truth gets out before it can be silenced or denied."

"Then we will have a quiet summer at home," Sirius promised.

As the elevator doors opened, camera lights flashed, and reporters gathered around.

Sirius charisma and history, and Dumbledore's standing in the magical community did keep some of the attention off Harry, which he appreciated.

July

"Harry."

Hearing his best friend's voice, Harry pulled out his mirror to see Ron's face.

"Hey, Ron."

"There's been a mass break out from Azkaban. A dozen or more Death Eaters. Draco's Dad is one of them. And Bellatrix LeStrange; Sirius' cousin."

"How do you know she's his cousin?"

"The Dailey Prophet mentioned it in the article," Ron explained.

"Remus is here right now. I'll let him and Sirius know," Harry said. "And I'll ask if you can come over next week, if you want."

"Brilliant. I'll ask my Dad."

"Yeah. See you later, Mate." Harry smiled. As much as he enjoyed his time at the Weasley's he truly loved having a home he could invite Ron to.

_**August **_

Hermione and Jill, her best friend growing up, looked up as the sky suddenly darkened and the wind began to blow hard.

"Let's get home," Jill suggested.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, putting her hand into her bag and grabbing her wand, but not pulling it out. She also grabbed the mirror linking her to Ron and Harry.

As they turned down the alley a dark figure approached. The girls shivered, and all happiness drained from them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione yelled, pulling her wand and pointing it at the Dementor.

A bright light flared, shielding the girls.

"Harry! Harry!"

"Hermione?" Harry asked his face appearing in the mirror. All he could see was stormy sky.

"A Dementor! We need Sirius! Hurry! I'm right by my house! Hurry!"

"Hang on!" Harry called.

Hermione focused all her attention on holding the charm.

"Expecto Patronum!" roared Sirius voice a few seconds later, and a large silver dog leapt from his wand, chasing the Dementor.

Hermione lowered her wand, and the silver shield vanished.

"What… What was that?" Jill asked.

"Let's just get you home," Hermione said. Once Jill was home – and advised to eat chocolate – Hermione told her parents she was going to stay with Harry. But instead of Apparating to the Evans' home, Sirius Apparated them to Remus'.

"Sirius? What's going on?" Remus asked, as he showed them in.

"Hermione and a Muggle friend were attacked by Dementors. I need to use your Floo connection to contact Dumbledore."

"Of course," Remus said, motioning to the fireplace. As Sirius explained things to Dumbledore, Remus gave Hermione chocolate. Harry used his mirror to call Ron and let him know what had happened.

"He's going to contact the Ministry, and then meet us at our place," Sirius reported.

"And I will be teaching the Petronus Charm first thing this year," Remus said.

Remus Apparated with Hermione, and Sirius Apparated with Harry. Only moments later Mr. Weasley Apparated in with Ron, who hugged Hermione.

"I've been sent to get the official Ministry report," Mr. Weasley told them. Just then, Dumbledore also appeared.

Hermione related the story.

"I assume none of us think this is a coincidence?" Remus said.

Sirius spoke next. "Harry is protected. They can't attack him directly, so they're targeting his friends. Ron lives in a home with grown, fully trained, wizards – one of whom works for the Ministry. But Hermione is vulnerable. Not to mention Muggle Born, which is reason enough for Voldemort, or any Death Eater, to target her. And I'm sure they're aware of how much she's helped Harry the last few years."

"I'm sure Draco's complained about her to his dad loads of times," Harry noted. Ron nodded in agreement.

"They may hate her for being Muggle Born, but they aren't stupid enough to ignore her talent, or the threat that talent makes her. They learned that the hard way with Lily," Sirius said.

Hermione blushed at the compliment and comparison to Lily Potter.

"I agree," Dumbledore replied.


	22. Chapter 22

Horcrux

A/N: So this is the Happy Ending version. Harry is a Horcrux, as in canon. Thanks for reading this story, adding it to your Favorites and Alerts Lists. Most of all thanks to those who gave kind and supportive reviews. You kept me going. Hope you like how it ends.

_**June before 6**__**th**__** Year**_

Harry and Ron were helping greet the wedding guests, and show them to their seats. Ron was less than happy when Krum appeared, and Harry led him to his seat. Harry returned just in time to welcome, "Luna. Hello."

"Hello, Harry. This is my father," she introduced.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood."

"Harry Potter. We at the Quibbler are great fans of yours," he greeted.

"Uh, thank you. Let me show you to your seats…"

A short time later, Sirius stood beside Remus, as his Best Man.

Harry sat in the front row with Ron and Hermione. Across from them sat Tonk's mother.

Music began and Tonk's appeared, walking up the isle on her father's arm, looking beautiful in her elegant white dress.

Once the wedding was over, the dancing began. Ron spent most of the time scowling at Hermione and Krum. Harry danced with Luna a couple times, Hermione once, and Ginny several times. He and Ginny had become an 'item' over the last school year, and he liked that Ginny wasn't bothered or threatened when he danced with his friends.

That night when they got home Harry pulled out the picture of his parent's wedding, and looked at it for a long time before going to bed. He was sure they'd be happy for Remus, and wished they could have been there.

Sirius wasn't really surprised when a few hours later Harry woke him up, having had a nightmare. He'd seen the picture Harry was looking at when he'd told Harry good night.

_**July before 6**__**th**__** Year**_

Harry answered the knock at the door. "Professor Dumbledore. Come in," he said, moving out of the way. "Sirius is in his study."

"Right here, Harry," Sirius said as he walked into the room. "Albus."

"Good evening. I was wondering if I could borrow Harry for an hour or two. I want someone to meet him."

"Who?" Sirius asked, having noted that he wanted someone to meet Harry, not that he wanted Harry to meet this person.

"Slughorn."

Harry looked at Sirius, and could almost see the thoughts racing in his head.

"It's up to Harry. I have no objections if he wants to go."

"Who's Slughorn?" Harry asked.

"A former Hogwarts' Professor. Your mother was a great favorite of his," Dumbledore answered.

"Okay…" Harry agreed.

"What happened to your hand?" Sirius asked Dumbledore, seeing it blackened and wasted looking.

"It is a long, and interesting story, but Harry and I need to be going," Dumbledore replied.

_**6th Year**_

Harry was enjoying being home for the Christmas holidays. After dinner one night he brought up a subject that had been on his mind.

"Sirius… Do you know about… Horcruxes."

Sirius looked at his godson, his face and tone serious. "I'm a Black, and an Auror. Yes, Harry, I know about them. How do you?"

"Voldemort… He made 7 of them…"

"That's why even the Killing Spell that rebounded from you and hit him didn't kill him. I thought it was because it had lost some of the power when it hit you, but this makes more sense. With a Horcrux, even a Killing Spell couldn't kill him. I assume Dumbledore is working on getting the Horcruxes?"

"Yeah. And he says I can help," Harry replied.

"Harry… You do realize how dangerous it is to be going after Voldemort's Horcruxes?"

"Yes. But destroying them is the only way I can beat him and end this. The Prophecy says one of us has to die, and he can't die until all the Horcruxes are gone. And Dumbledore won't let anything happen to me."

"No… He needs you to much to let you be killed," Sirius said in a bitter tone. He was going to have a long talk with Dumbledore.

Once Harry was asleep Sirius placed a mirror call to Remus, and had Remus come over. He related his conversation with Harry, then continued.

"I think it's even worse though. I wanted you to tell me what you think. I'm afraid… I'm afraid Harry is a living Horcrux. It would explain his link to Voldemort's mind… and Voldemort had just killed Lily and James, so the murder requirement was taken care of…"

Remus mind raced, trying to figure out how Sirius was wrong. After several moments he sighed. "It makes sense. Harry is a Horcrux. You know what that means…"

"The only way to kill Voldemort is to kill Harry first," Sirius said, his voice and heart breaking. He had so hoped Remus would tell him he was wrong, and there was no way Harry could be a Horcrux.

"Have you talked to Dumbledore?"

"No, but rest assured that I will."

"What are you going to tell Harry?" Remus asked, willing to follow Sirius' lead.

"How can I tell him? But… How can I not? He has a right to know, but he already has so much weight on him. To add this… But if I don't tell him now, when I finds out I knew and didn't warn him?" Sirius ran his hands through his hair.

"Talk to Albus before you make any decisions. Maybe he knows what the Horcruxes are, and if Harry is one," Remus suggested.

"Sirius," Dumbledore greeted a week later.

"You've not only told Harry about Horcruxes, but are going to take him with you to go hunting them?"

"He asked to go, Sirius."

"Of course he did! He's James' son!"

"I will keep him safe, Sirius. You have my word on that," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes… How could I forget. You need him alive to fight Voldemort at the end. Or at least not to die just yet. But you do plan for him, the final Horcrux, to die, don't you?" Bitterness and disappointment dripped from Sirius tone.

"You figured it out," Dumbledore said, not really surprised.

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I thought it would take a bit longer. I didn't want this to ruin the time you have with Harry. And I think Harry may still come out the winner. He didn't need this weighing on him yet – nor did you."

"We agree on that, at least. But to hide this from Harry? To lie to him about it?"

"You're going to tell him?" Albus asked.

"I don't know. If he asks, I'm not going to lie… But even just a lie of omission… I don't want that between us," Sirius said; his worry for his godson distracting him from his anger at Dumbledore.

"I understand that, Sirius. But to volunteer this information to him… It could ruin his happiness until he has to face Voldemort."

"And when he finds out, and accuses us of deceiving him and keeping things from him that he has a right to know?"

"There are no good answers, Sirius."

"There is no way to kill Vodemort while a Horcrux still exists?"

"No. But Voldemort has tied his and Harry's fate so closely… Closer than has ever been done before. There is no precedent. There is no way to know how this will play out. Voldemort has taken Harry's blood into himself. That means that part of Harry lives in Voldemort, just as part of Voldemort lives in Harry. We don't know how that will affect things if Voldemort kills Harry, but I think it will have an affect."

"You should have told me, Albus. Even if you felt this needed to be kept from Harry, you should have told me. I am his parent. Secrets cost us James and Lily, and cost me 12 years in Azkaban – we don't need more secrets now."

"You're right. I'm sorry. The decision to tell Harry or not was – is – yours to make; not mine," Deumbledore said.

_**6th Year**_

Sirius emotions were caught between impressed and terrified as he watched Harry out-fly the cursed Quaffle. He knew even James couldn't have done so well. The worst part was knowing he couldn't help Harry. The cursed ball was so close to Harry, and Harry's flying was so erratic to avoid the ball, that any spell he sent would be as likely to hit Harry as the ball chasing him. All Sirius could do was watch and hope Harry's skill was up to the challenge.

As Harry hit the ground, Sirius raced forward with Remus beside him. Hermione was also running up, and the rest of Harry's team were landing and moving to him.

Harry woke to see Sirius worried grey eyes. "Hey, Kiddo. You gave me real scare."

"Did we…"

Sirius rolled his eyes. It was the same thing James would have asked. "You won."

The rest of the Team moved in. "What's that?" Harry asked, seeing the large bundle the Twins held.

"Your broom."

"No!" Harry said.

"Hang the broom! I'll have you another one in a day or could have been killed, Harry," Sirius said.

"Give us a few minutes," Sirius told the others. They quickly left.

"Once you are well, you will be writing lines for me, young man. 'My life is more important than winning a Quiditch Match.' I think 500 times will do."

"But…"

"Or you can lose your flying privileges for the rest of the year, and all summer. The choice is yours."

"I'll write lines," Harry agreed.

"As soon as you saw the Ball was cursed, you should have stopped the Match. You have no idea how scared I was watching you. I'm impressed with your flying – more than impressed – but…"

"My life is more important than winning a Quiditch Match," Harry finished. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"I don't have standing – even as a Hogwarts' Governor. Only one of the players could have stopped it. I'm very disappointed that no one else in your Team did."

"They wanted to. I told them not to."

"Make it 1000 times."

"Sirius…."

"Harry, if someone's life had been in danger, it would have been fine, and you would not be in trouble. But all that was in danger was winning a Quiditch Match. And…"

"My life is more important than winning a Quiditch Match," Harry finished again.

"Please understand, I am not so much angry at you as worried for you. But I am angry that you would so reckless risk your life for a stupid match."

"But Quiditch, flying, it's what I'm good at! I knew I would be able to do it!"

"And you ended up getting badly hurt. I am well aware of your talent, Harry. We all are. You can out-fly your father, and likely professional players like Krum. Your talent isn't in doubt – hasn't been since your 1st year. Your sense of self preservation however, is very much in doubt."

"You're one to talk…" Harry sulked.

"Harry… Watch your tone. Yes, I've risked my life, and taken chances I probably shouldn't have. But I am not the only one with a chance at beating Voldemort and saving the Wizarding – and Muggle – worlds." As soon as the words were out, Sirius closed his eyes, then slowly opened them again. The look in Harry's eyes told him just how badly he'd messed up. "I apologize, Harry. I should not have said that. I know you already feel too much weight from being the Chosen One. I would never want to add to that. I'm sorry. And I wasn't even thinking about the Prophecy or larger consequences if you couldn't face Voldemort. I was thinking that I could lose _**you**_. You are what matters to me, Harry. Because you are my child, not because you are the Chosen One. I love you. You – Harry, my godson, my child. Do you believe me?"

"Yeah. Of course I do, Sirius. I know you love me. I'm sorry I scared you." Even after a couple years with Sirius Harry was still getting used to the idea of having someone worry about him so much – care about him so much.

Sirius hugged his son, and silently vowed to be more careful in what he said.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Sirius had been teaching classes for Remus, since the Transformation was proving especially hard this month, and decided to have the conversation with Harry that he'd been putting off. He considered telling Harry over Easter Break, but thought it might be easier for Harry to have Ron and Hermione around as he dealt with the news.

When Sirius brought him hot chocolate, Harry realized something must be up.

"What's wrong, Sirius?"

"What make you think anything is wrong, Harry?"

"Hot chocolate. What's going on?"

"I've recently gained some… information. It affects you, but I'm hesitant to tell you this information, even though you have a right to know it. This information… It could make things harder for you, and I don't want that. But I also don't want to lie to you or hide things from you," Sirius explained.

Harry took a sip of hot chocolate, feeling suddenly cold. How could things get harder? Voldemort was getting more followers. They didn't have all the Horcruxes. The Prophecy…

"We know what one more of the Horcruxes is. Me, Remus, and Dumbledore. Remus and I just recently found out. Dumbledore has know for… longer. It's your choice if you want to know or not. But, Harry, as much as you think not knowing will drive you crazy… Knowing will be worse."

Harry was torn. Part of him hated Sirius for putting this choice on him. For holding out a hint of information, and giving cryptic warnings. Now, he was stuck. Not knowing would drive him crazy – Sirius was right about that. But Sirius said knowing would be worse, and he had no reason to doubt his godfather. Something in Sirius eyes told him Sirius wished he didn't know whatever this information was. Put part of him loved Sirius for wanting to protect him and wanting to be honest with him. His greatest frustration with Dumbledore was the secrets kept 'for Harry's own good'. "I want to know," he said, before his courage could fail him.

"A Horcrux isn't always a thing. It can also be a person…"

"So one of the Horcruxes is a person? Someone has to die before Voldemort can?" Harry asked in horror. Voldemort had made sure he wasn't the only one who would die. To stop him, they'd first have to kill someone else. And Voldemort had probably made it an innocent person, not one of his Death Eaters, to make it even harder for them. "Who? Do we know who it is?" Who had Voldemort condemned to death?

Sirius shuddered, and looked down, then met Harry's eyes. "You, Harry. That Halloween Night… It's why there's the connection between your minds. Why you're a ParselMouth…"

Without thinking, Harry moved into his godfather's arms, instinctively needing a parent's comfort and support. Sirius hugged his godson, holding Harry as if he'd never let him go. A few minutes later Harry was sitting down again, and sipping his hot chocolate. "You're right. It's worse to know. But I'm glad you told me the truth. I like that you're honest with me," Harry said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry. Neither are your friends. You don't have to face this alone," Sirius assured him.

The next evening after classes, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in Remus' empty classroom, and he told them what he'd learned – that he was a Horcrux. Hermione reached out and hugged him.

"Mate… I'm sorry," Ron said.

"Oh, Harry. We'll find a way to stop this. Dumbledore will come up with something. I'm sure Remus and Sirius are working on it too. I'll do more research. I'm sure Remus will give me a pass to the restricted section of the library so I can get the books I need," Hermione said.

Harry almost smiled. So typical of Hermione – the answer to anything was research.

"Yeah, we'll figure something out," Ron agreed, hoping it was the truth. He didn't want to lose his best friend. But the sinking feeling inside him told him there might not be a way out for Harry this time.

Hermione hurried off to find Remus so she could get the note and begin her research.

_**End of 6**__**th**__** Year**_

Once the gathering outside the Tower had broken up, Sirius placed his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I'm glad you're safe, Harry," Sirius said, hugging his godson. "I'll be in the rooms I usually use when I'm here, if you want to talk to me. I understand if you need to be with Ron and Hermione right now. I'm staying the rest of the school year."

"You are?"

"Yes. I'll justify it to the other Governors if I have to, but I doubt it will be a problem," Sirius said. "I'm staying here the rest of the year. I wouldn't be surprised if a couple other Governors also come to stay – or at least make regular visits. It'll be expected with no Headmaster."

Harry hugged his godfather close, and rested against Sirius for a few minutes, as Sirius held him safe. "I'm gonna see Ron and Hermione. I'll talk to you later. Sirius… Thanks."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Sirius" Harry said, before leaving.

Two hours later there was a soft knock on Sirius' door. "Come in, Harry," he called, sure no one else would disturb him at this hour.

Seeing the tears shimmering in Harry's eyes, Sirius opened his arms. Harry hurried forward and let himself cry against Sirius shoulder.

Sirius didn't bother telling Harry that it was fine, or that everything would be alright. He simply held him and let him cry. Eventually Harry felt better, and Sirius made hot chocolate. Harry told him about what had happened that night.

"The locket isn't even real," Harry finished. "It had this message." He handed Sirius the small paper.

Sirius went white as he recognized his brother's handwriting. "Reg… Oh, Reg…" he murmured as he read the message.

The pieces fell into place for Harry. Regulus Black. RAB. Sirius younger brother.

"RAB. Your brother…"

"Yes… He didn't die a Death Eater. He saw the truth. He was working against Voldemort at the end."

Hearing the pain in Sirius voice, Harry hugged him. After several silent minutes, Sirius spoke. "I think I know where the real Horcrux is… if Reg didn't manage to destroy it."

"Where?"

"A place I never wanted to go back to… My parent's house. I'll have to go search it."

"I'll some with you. So will Remus, and Ron and Hermione. You don't have to be there by yourself," Harry assured him.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"Kreacher! Sirius yelled.

"You're back. Mistress wouldn't want you back," Kreacher muttered as he came in from the kitchen.

"Help me find what I need, and I'll leave. I don't want to be here any more than you want me here. Just before Regulus died, did he bring a locket home?"

Kreacher suddenly looked up.

"It looked a lot like this one," Harry said, holding up the locket.

"The locket! You have Master Regulus' locket!" cried Kreacher.

"Did he bring another one home?" Sirius demanded.

"Kreacher, if you give us the other locket, we'll give you this one. You can have Regulus' real locket, if you give us the one he brought home," Hermione said.

"The Mud-Blood speaks to me. Disgraces this House. But you will give me Master Regulus' locket?"

"Yes, you can have Reg's locket if you give us the one he brought home," Sirius said.

Kreacher went away, and eventually returned. Harry held out the locket, and Kreacher snatched it, throwing the real Horcrux at Harry.

"Let's go," Sirius said.

"You can't just leave him here alone…" Hermione protested.

Sirius paused and turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher, do you want to leave? Do you want me to free you?"

"NO! NO! NO! Even the traitorous son isn't that cruel! You wouldn't free me and make me leave! You wouldn't free me from my Mistress's home!"

Sirius turned back to Hermione. "You see, Hermione? Leaving him here is what he wants. Let's go. I hate being here."

"Thank you!" Kreacher said as they left. Hermione gave a sad look back to see him clutching the locket to his chest.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"I would like to make Delores Unbridge the new Headmaster of Hogwarts," the Minister of Magic told the assembled Hogwarts Governors.

"The last thing the students need is more upheaval or a new face. I think Professor McGonnagall, the Deputy Head Mistress, would be the most logical choice," Sirius countered. "And it is the job of the Hogwarts Governors, not the Minister of Magic, to choose the new Headmaster."

They voted, and the Minister left the meeting fuming, as the vote had been unanimous against his choice.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

_**7**__**th**__** Year**_

Sirius was reviewing the homework that the students had just turned in, as he was taking Remus classes for a few days over the full moon. Opening Draco's scroll he was surprised to see small scrap of parchment fall out.

_Sirius Black,_

_Please meet me near the Shrieking Shack on the next Hogsmeade Weekend. I need to talk to the Head of the House of Black.._

_Draco Malfoy_

Sirius re-read it a couple times. What game was Draco playing? And why the Shrieking Shack? It was outside the view of the Marauder's Map… Did Draco want to talk to him without taking the risk that Voldemort would see it on the Map? Or was this a trap?

He'd meet Draco, with Lupin nearby, Sirius decided.

Looking around, Sirius saw Draco standing just under the cover of the trees. "Draco?"

"No one can see us talking," Draco said, motioning Sirius over. "Please," he reluctantly added when Sirius didn't move.

"What is going on, Daco?"

"I'm risking a lot by talking to you. I… I need your help. My mother needs your help. Voldemort has moved into our place. Voldemort was furious my father lost that diary, and about what happened at the World Cup. I… I want out. I think Mum does too, but she's scared."

"Draco, I want to believe you. But you know enough of my past to understand why I am wary of spies and traitors. How do I know this isn't your way of winning favor with Voldemort – becoming close to his enemies then betraying us to him?"

"Look, I'm not saying I don't still love being a Pure Blood, and think Harry is a prat. I just don't want to be the one who pays the next time my father messes up. And father takes all Voldemort's anger at him out on me. He's was never the nicest guy, but now… I have to get away from him."

"Draco, has he hurt you? Are you injured?" Sirius cut in, now truly concerned. His opinion of Lucius had never been high, but to abuse his own child…

"Mum used healing spells. I'm fine. I don't enjoy asking you for help. I hate it, and wouldn't do it if I had any other choice… But I don't. You and Dumbledore are the only ones powerful enough to protect Mum and me. I can't approach Dumbledore – they'd find out. That leaves you, Sirius."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore and the others. If you think there is immediate danger, go to Lupin or Harry. They can contact me. Draco… If you are lying and betray my godson, you will wish you'd been left to your father's less-than-tender mercies."

Draco nodded, to show he understood.

_**June after 7**__**th**__** Year**_

"Death-Eaters are starting to search the area east of London," Mad Eye reported. "I'm assuming that's where you're hiding Harry."

"It is," Sirius responded. "And I'm glad they've found it."

"Glad?"

"By the end of the month Harry and I will be moving to our new home. Let the Death Eaters keep looking for the old one."

"As soon as he leaves it…"

"The blood protection ends. It's only a few weeks early, and they won't be expecting us to move yet," Sirius said. "The house still has other protections, as does our new one."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"Harry, you'll need to start packing your things. We have to move," Sirius said as they finished dinner.

"What? I know the blood protection ends, but we still have the Fidelis Charm, and the other spells," Harry said.

"And our new home has those as well. The Death Eaters have found this general area. Our new home is far away from here. And that isn't the only reason for moving. Once you turn 17 this becomes your house, Harry. As your Guardian it was my place to be here, and run the house. But once you turn 17… You can choose to stay here, or live in my new home with me. Of course I want you to stay with me, especially through your final year at Hogwarts. You'll always be welcome in my home, if you live there, or live here and just visit me. My home is yours, Harry. Always. But it is time for me, and I hope you, to move to that home. And you're at least moving there until you turn 17."

Harry sat in stunned silence, thinking about what Sirius had said. The house would become his… He'd certainly stay with Sirius any time he was home over the school year; but after graduation… He decided he'd figure that out when the time came. It felt good to know that he had choices, options; and that he'd always have a home with Sirius.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Voldemort looked at his gathered Death Eaters. "Now that I have the Death Stick, the unbeatable Wand, we will attack the Ministry. No one ill be able to stand in my way or stop me!"

They all cheered, and Voldemort smiled.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harry was flying behind the house, when he felt a joy he knew wasn't his own. He landed and hurried inside.

"Harry?"

"Sirius, Voldemort is really happy. Like we was after he got the Master Wand. Something is happening. I'm sure of it."

"Ok. Let's get to the Ministry. We need to warn the Aurors."

A moment later they were standing in Mad-Eye's office. He pulled out the Dark Mark Map. As they watched, a group of Death Eaters suddenly appeared in the streets outside the Ministry.

"AURORS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! DEATH EATERS ARE HERE!" Mad-Eye yelled to the other Aurors.

"Harry…" Sirius began.

"I'm not leaving! This is it. It's time to finish this, Sirius. I have to be here…"

Sirius reluctantly nodded. Harry was an adult now, and he couldn't order him away. Sirius pulled out his mirror and called Remus, as Harry called Ron and Hermione.

Seconds later the Weasleys and Remus had Apparated in. "Greyback is mine," Remus said.

"I want Peter," Sirius replied as they left the room side-by-side.

"You may have your hands full with your cousin," Remus replied.

"That works too," Sirius said.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The Ministry was in shambles as the various fights continued. The main fight was in the Veil Room.

Ron and Hermione dueled a brother and sister. Remus was dealing with Greyback. Sirius dueled his cousin as Harry faced Voldemort.

"You'll have to do better than that, Bella," Sirius taunted as her curse missed him. He sent his own Stunning Spell, that knocked her to the floor, unconscious.

Sirius attention immediately went to Harry, just in time to see him hit by a Killing Curse. "NO! HARRY! NO!" Sirius ran the few feet to Harry, and knelt beside him. Tears began to fall as he felt for a pulse, but found none.

"He's dead?" Voldemort asked, enjoying the devastation on Sirius' face.

"Yes…" Sirius managed. Suddenly he pointed his wand at Voldemort and called, "Aveda Kadavera." The spell bounced off him.

A glimmer of hope lit in Sirius heart. The only way that could have happened was the Blood Protection Voldemort had gotten with Harry's blood. That meant Dumbledore had been right and some part of Harry was still alive in Voldemort.

"You may have the honor of carrying your godson's body up for everyone to see… unless you'd rather have one of my Death Eaters do it?"

"I will," Sirius said, picking Harry up gently.

They soon stood in front of the Ministry, all other fights stopping as hey saw Voldemort, followed by Sirius carrying Harry.

"You see? Your Chosen One is dead! The Boy Who Lived, is now the Boy Who Died! I, Lord Voldemort am the winner! You will submit to my rule!"

Harry felt himself coming back, and realized Sirius was holding him. Then he was being set on the ground. He stayed silent for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts and using the voices he heard to tell where people were. Sirius was beside him, and Voldemort not far away, in front of him – not looking at him.

Voldemort broke off when a collective gasp and many exclamations sounded. People were pointing behind him. He turned to see Harry just getting to his feet.

Voldemort tried the Killing Curse once more, this time Harry cast his own spell, "Expelleromus."

There was an explosion of light as the spells collided. Both rebounded. Harry's wand flew from his hand, but Voldemort's life was ended by his own spell.

Sirius, who'd been frozen in shock, took a step forward, and hugged his godson. "Harry… Oh, Harry. You're alive!"

Harry hugged his godfather back. "It's over. It's finally over."

"Yes, it is," Sirius said, pulling back. Ron and Hermione rushed up, and hugged Harry.

Ron went to find his family, only to discover his mother between the bodies of the Twins, weeping for her lost sons, with his father trying to comfort hers even as tears fell from his cheeks.

Hermione went home to see her parents.

Everyone was trying to crowd around Harry, but Sirius led him away. "Can we go to Godrick's Hollow," Harry requested. I want to tell Mum and Dad."

"Of course, Harry," Sirius said, and they Apparated to Godrick's Hollow.

"It's done, Dad. Mum. Voldemort is gone. The one who killed you is gone. I didn't kill him. His own spell did. I didn't use the Killing Curse. I beat him without sinking to his level. I hope you'd be proud of me."

"They are, Harry. They are," Sirius said.

"Let's go home. I really want to go home."

Sirius wrapped an arm around his godson's shoulders. "Yeah, let's go home, Harry."

Epilogue:

"So... what do we do now?" Remus asked.

"Don't know. Something stupid, just for old times' sakes?"

Remus grinned. "Right behind you, Padfoot."


	23. Chapter 23

Not Horcrux

A/N: So this is the Unhappy Ending version. Harry is NOT a Horcrux. Thanks for reading this story, adding it to your Favorites and Alerts Lists. Most of all thanks to those who gave kind and supportive reviews. You kept me going. Hope you like how it ends.

_**June before 6**__**th**__** Year**_

Harry and Ron were helping greet the wedding guests, and show them to their seats. Ron was less than happy when Krum appeared, and Harry led him to his seat. Harry returned just in time to welcome, "Luna. Hello."

"Hello, Harry. This is my father," she introduced.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood."

"Harry Potter. We at the Quibbler are great fans of yours," he greeted.

"Uh, thank you. Let me show you to your seats…"

A short time later, Sirius stood beside Remus, as his Best Man.

Harry sat in the front row with Ron and Hermione. Across from them sat Tonk's mother.

Music began and Tonk's appeared, walking up the isle on her father's arm, looking beautiful in her elegant white dress.

Once the wedding was over, the dancing began. Ron spent most of the time scowling at Hermione and Krum. Harry danced with Luna a couple times, Hermione once, and Ginny several times. He and Ginny had become an 'item' over the last school year, and he liked that Ginny wasn't bothered or threatened when he danced with his friends.

That night when they got home Harry pulled out the picture of his parent's wedding, and looked at it for a long time before going to bed. He was sure they'd be happy for Remus, and wished they could have been there.

Sirius wasn't really surprised when a few hours later Harry woke him up, having had a nightmare. He'd seen the picture Harry was looking at when he'd told Harry good night.

_**July before 6**__**th**__** Year**_

Harry answered the knock at the door. "Professor Dumbledore. Come in," he said, moving out of the way. "Sirius is in his study."

"Right here, Harry," Sirius said as he walked into the room. "Albus."

"Good evening. I was wondering if I could borrow Harry for an hour or two. I want someone to meet him."

"Who?" Sirius asked, having noted that he wanted someone to meet Harry, not that he wanted Harry to meet this person.

"Slughorn."

Harry looked at Sirius, and could almost see the thoughts racing in his head.

"It's up to Harry. I have no objections if he wants to go."

"Who's Slughorn?" Harry asked.

"A former Hogwarts' Professor. Your mother was a great favorite of his," Dumbledore answered.

"Okay…" Harry agreed.

"What happened to your hand?" Sirius asked Dumbledore, seeing it blackened and wasted looking.

"It is a long, and interesting story, but Harry and I need to be going," Dumbledore replied.

_**6th Year**_

Harry was enjoying being home for the Christmas holidays. After dinner one night he brought up a subject that had been on his mind.

"Sirius… Do you know about… Horcruxes."

Sirius looked at his godson, his face and tone serious. "I'm a Black, and an Auror. Yes, Harry, I know about them. How do you?"

"Voldemort… He made 7 of them…"

"That's why even the Killing Spell that rebounded from you and hit him didn't kill him. I thought it was because it had lost some of the power when it hit you, but this makes more sense. With a Horcrux, even a Killing Spell couldn't kill him. I assume Dumbledore is working on getting the Horcruxes?"

"Yeah. And he says I can help," Harry replied.

"Harry… You do realize how dangerous it is to be going after Voldemort's Horcruxes?"

"Yes. But destroying them is the only way I can beat him and end this. The Prophecy says one of us has to die, and he can't die until all the Horcruxes are gone. And Dumbledore won't let anything happen to me."

"No… He needs you to much to let you be killed," Sirius said in a bitter tone. He was going to have a long talk with Dumbledore.

Once Harry was asleep Sirius placed a mirror call to Remus, and had Remus come over. He related his conversation with Harry, then continued.

"I think it's even worse though. I wanted you to tell me what you think. I'm afraid… I'm afraid Harry is a living Horcrux. It would explain his link to Voldemort's mind… and Voldemort had just killed Lily and James, so the murder requirement was taken care of…"

Remus mind raced, trying to figure out how Sirius was wrong. After several moments he sighed. "It makes sense. Harry is a Horcrux. You know what that means…"

"The only way to kill Voldemort is to kill Harry first," Sirius said, his voice and heart breaking. He had so hoped Remus would tell him he was wrong, and there was no way Harry could be a Horcrux.

"Have you talked to Dumbledore?"

"No, but rest assured that I will."

"What are you going to tell Harry?" Remus asked, willing to follow Sirius' lead.

"How can I tell him? But… How can I not? He has a right to know, but he already has so much weight on him. To add this… But if I don't tell him now, when I finds out I knew and didn't warn him?" Sirius ran his hands through his hair.

"Talk to Albus before you make any decisions. Maybe he knows what the Horcruxes are, and if Harry is one," Remus suggested.

"Sirius," Dumbledore greeted a week later.

"You've not only told Harry about Horcruxes, but are going to take him with you to go hunting them?"

"He asked to go, Sirius."

"Of course he did! He's James' son!"

"I will keep him safe, Sirius. You have my word on that," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes… How could I forget. You need him alive to fight Voldemort at the end. Or at least not to die just yet. But you do plan for him, the final Horcrux, to die, don't you?" Bitterness and disappointment dripped from Sirius tone.

"Sirius, Harry isn't a Horcrux," Dumbledore said.

"How can you be sure?" Sirius asked, even as relief washed through him.

"Creating a Horcrux takes an extreme act of will, and preparation. Voldemort wouldn't have been capable of performing the spell in the second between sending the Killing Curse at Harry and himself being almost destroyed. He went there to kill Harry, not to create a Horcrux. He wouldn't have been prepared. Harry isn't a Horcrux."

"Then how are their minds linked?"

"I don't know that for sure. But I am very sure that Harry isn't a Horcrux."

"Thank you, Albus."

"I care about him too, Sirius."

"Do you? Do you care about Harry? Or do you care about the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, and his place in your plans?"

"Both, Sirius. Both. I can't deny that I must care about the Chosen One. But that doesn't mean I don't also care about the innocent boy who's already been through far too much."

"But you'll still put him through more," Sirius said.

"Yes. If there was another way, I would take it, but there isn't. I wish there was."

_**6th Year**_

Sirius emotions were caught between impressed and terrified as he watched Harry out-fly the cursed Quaffle. He knew even James couldn't have done so well. The worst part was knowing he couldn't help Harry. The cursed ball was so close to Harry, and Harry's flying was so erratic to avoid the ball, that any spell he sent would be as likely to hit Harry as the ball chasing him. All Sirius could do was watch and hope Harry's skill was up to the challenge.

As Harry hit the ground, Sirius raced forward with Remus beside him. Hermione was also running up, and the rest of Harry's team were landing and moving to him.

Harry woke to see Sirius worried grey eyes. "Hey, Kiddo. You gave me real scare."

"Did we…"

Sirius rolled his eyes. It was the same thing James would have asked. "You won."

The rest of the Team moved in. "What's that?" Harry asked, seeing the large bundle the Twins held.

"Your broom."

"No!" Harry said.

"Hang the broom! I'll have you another one in a day or could have been killed, Harry," Sirius said.

"Give us a few minutes," Sirius told the others. They quickly left.

"Once you are well, you will be writing lines for me, young man. 'My life is more important than winning a Quiditch Match.' I think 500 times will do."

"But…"

"Or you can lose your flying privileges for the rest of the year, and all summer. The choice is yours."

"I'll write lines," Harry agreed.

"As soon as you saw the Ball was cursed, you should have stopped the Match. You have no idea how scared I was watching you. I'm impressed with your flying – more than impressed – but…"

"My life is more important than winning a Quiditch Match," Harry finished. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"I don't have standing – even as a Hogwarts' Governor. Only one of the players could have stopped it. I'm very disappointed that no one else in your Team did."

"They wanted to. I told them not to."

"Make it 1000 times."

"Sirius…."

"Harry, if someone's life had been in danger, it would have been fine, and you would not be in trouble. But all that was in danger was winning a Quiditch Match. And…"

"My life is more important than winning a Quiditch Match," Harry finished again.

"Please understand, I am not so much angry at you as worried for you. But I am angry that you would so reckless risk your life for a stupid match."

"But Quiditch, flying, it's what I'm good at! I knew I would be able to do it!"

"And you ended up getting badly hurt. I am well aware of your talent, Harry. We all are. You can out-fly your father, and likely professional players like Krum. Your talent isn't in doubt – hasn't been since your 1st year. Your sense of self preservation however, is very much in doubt."

"You're one to talk…" Harry sulked.

"Harry… Watch your tone. Yes, I've risked my life, and taken chances I probably shouldn't have. But I am not the only one with a chance at beating Voldemort and saving the Wizarding – and Muggle – worlds." As soon as the words were out, Sirius closed his eyes, then slowly opened them again. The look in Harry's eyes told him just how badly he'd messed up. "I apologize, Harry. I should not have said that. I know you already feel too much weight from being the Chosen One. I would never want to add to that. I'm sorry. And I wasn't even thinking about the Prophecy or larger consequences if you couldn't face Voldemort. I was thinking that I could lose _**you**_. You are what matters to me, Harry. Because you are my child, not because you are the Chosen One. I love you. You – Harry, my godson, my child. Do you believe me?"

"Yeah. Of course I do, Sirius. I know you love me. I'm sorry I scared you." Even after a couple years with Sirius Harry was still getting used to the idea of having someone worry about him so much – care about him so much.

Sirius hugged his son, and silently vowed to be more careful in what he said.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"Sirius, I'm not sure you're prepared for how things might end," Dumbledore said as they sat in his office.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, his voice chill. "If you mean it might end with Harry's death… No I'm not prepared to accept that. I failed James and Lily once. I will not let their son die. I will not let my godson, my child, die. I will find a way to protect him."

"Harry or Voldemort must die. And now that Voldemort took Harry's blood into his own, the Blood Protection from Lily has become… complicated. I believe Harry will somehow win. But I believe the final battle may come down to Harry facing Voldemort alone. It may just be the two of them. You may not be able to be there to protect him."

Finally Remus spoke. "Or it may be that we can best protect Harry by taking care of the Death Eaters, keeping them away from him, while he deals with Voldemort."

"That I can accept. I'd love to have a real fight with Bellatrix," Sirius said, relaxing a bit, and his voice returning to its usual tone.

"Don't get cocky, Sirius," Remus cautioned. "Yes, you're good. Very good. But so is she."

_**End of 6**__**th**__** Year**_

Once the gathering outside the Tower had broken up, Sirius placed his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I'm glad you're safe, Harry," Sirius said, hugging his godson. "I'll be in the rooms I usually use when I'm here, if you want to talk to me. I understand if you need to be with Ron and Hermione right now. I'm staying the rest of the school year."

"You are?"

"Yes. I'll justify it to the other Governors if I have to, but I doubt it will be a problem," Sirius said. "I'm staying here the rest of the year. I wouldn't be surprised if a couple other Governors also come to stay – or at least make regular visits. It'll be expected with no Headmaster."

Harry hugged his godfather close, and rested against Sirius for a few minutes, as Sirius held him safe. "I'm gonna see Ron and Hermione. I'll talk to you later. Sirius… Thanks."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Sirius" Harry said, before leaving.

Two hours later there was a soft knock on Sirius' door. "Come in, Harry," he called, sure no one else would disturb him at this hour.

Seeing the tears shimmering in Harry's eyes, Sirius opened his arms. Harry hurried forward and let himself cry against Sirius shoulder.

Sirius didn't bother telling Harry that it was fine, or that everything would be alright. He simply held him and let him cry. Eventually Harry felt better, and Sirius made hot chocolate. Harry told him about what had happened that night.

"The locket isn't even real," Harry finished. "It had this message." He handed Sirius the small paper.

Sirius went white as he recognized his brother's handwriting. "Reg… Oh, Reg…" he murmured as he read the message.

The pieces fell into place for Harry. Regulus Black. RAB. Sirius younger brother.

"RAB. Your brother…"

"Yes… He didn't die a Death Eater. He saw the truth. He was working against Voldemort at the end."

Hearing the pain in Sirius voice, Harry hugged him. After several silent minutes, Sirius spoke. "I think I know where the real Horcrux is… if Reg didn't manage to destroy it."

"Where?"

"A place I never wanted to go back to… My parent's house. I'll have to go search it."

"I'll some with you. So will Remus, and Ron and Hermione. You don't have to be there by yourself," Harry assured him.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"Kreacher! Sirius yelled.

"You're back. Mistress wouldn't want you back," Kreacher muttered as he came in from the kitchen.

"Help me find what I need, and I'll leave. I don't want to be here any more than you want me here. Just before Regulus died, did he bring a locket home?"

Kreacher suddenly looked up.

"It looked a lot like this one," Harry said, holding up the locket.

"The locket! You have Master Regulus' locket!" cried Kreacher.

"Did he bring another one home?" Sirius demanded.

"Kreacher, if you give us the other locket, we'll give you this one. You can have Regulus' real locket, if you give us the one he brought home," Hermione said.

"The Mud-Blood speaks to me. Disgraces this House. But you will give me Master Regulus' locket?"

"Yes, you can have Reg's locket if you give us the one he brought home," Sirius said.

Kreacher went away, and eventually returned. Harry held out the locket, and Kreacher snatched it, throwing the real Horcrux at Harry.

"Let's go," Sirius said.

"You can't just leave him here alone…" Hermione protested.

Sirius paused and turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher, do you want to leave? Do you want me to free you?"

"NO! NO! NO! Even the traitorous son isn't that cruel! You wouldn't free me and make me leave! You wouldn't free me from my Mistress's home!"

Sirius turned back to Hermione. "You see, Hermione? Leaving him here is what he wants. Let's go. I hate being here."

"Thank you!" Kreacher said as they left. Hermione gave a sad look back to see him clutching the locket to his chest.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"I would like to make Delores Unbridge the new Headmaster of Hogwarts," the Minister of Magic told the assembled Hogwarts Governors.

"The last thing the students need is more upheaval or a new face. I think Professor McGonnagall, the Deputy Head Mistress, would be the most logical choice," Sirius countered. "And it is the job of the Hogwarts Governors, not the Minister of Magic, to choose the new Headmaster."

They voted, and the Minister left the meeting fuming, as the vote had been unanimous against his choice.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

_**7**__**th**__** Year**_

Sirius was reviewing the homework that the students had just turned in, as he was taking Remus classes for a few days over the full moon. Opening Draco's scroll he was surprised to see small scrap of parchment fall out.

_Sirius Black,_

_Please meet me near the Shrieking Shack on the next Hogsmeade Weekend. I need to talk to the Head of the House of Black.._

_Draco Malfoy_

Sirius re-read it a couple times. What game was Draco playing? And why the Shrieking Shack? It was outside the view of the Marauder's Map… Did Draco want to talk to him without taking the risk that Voldemort would see it on the Map? Or was this a trap?

He'd meet Draco, with Lupin nearby, Sirius decided.

Looking around, Sirius saw Draco standing just under the cover of the trees. "Draco?"

"No one can see us talking," Draco said, motioning Sirius over. "Please," he reluctantly added when Sirius didn't move.

"What is going on, Daco?"

"I'm risking a lot by talking to you. I… I need your help. My mother needs your help. Voldemort has moved into our place. Voldemort was furious my father lost that diary, and about what happened at the World Cup. I… I want out. I think Mum does too, but she's scared."

"Draco, I want to believe you. But you know enough of my past to understand why I am wary of spies and traitors. How do I know this isn't your way of winning favor with Voldemort – becoming close to his enemies then betraying us to him?"

"Look, I'm not saying I don't still love being a Pure Blood, and think Harry is a prat. I just don't want to be the one who pays the next time my father messes up. And father takes all Voldemort's anger at him out on me. He's was never the nicest guy, but now… I have to get away from him."

"Draco, has he hurt you? Are you injured?" Sirius cut in, now truly concerned. His opinion of Lucius had never been high, but to abuse his own child…

"Mum used healing spells. I'm fine. I don't enjoy asking you for help. I hate it, and wouldn't do it if I had any other choice… But I don't. You and Dumbledore are the only ones powerful enough to protect Mum and me. I can't approach Dumbledore – they'd find out. That leaves you, Sirius."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore and the others. If you think there is immediate danger, go to Lupin or Harry. They can contact me. Draco… If you are lying and betray my godson, you will wish you'd been left to your father's less-than-tender mercies."

Draco nodded, to show he understood.

_**June after 7**__**th**__** Year**_

"Death-Eaters are starting to search the area east of London," Mad Eye reported. "I'm assuming that's where you're hiding Harry."

"It is," Sirius responded. "And I'm glad they've found it."

"Glad?"

"By the end of the month Harry and I will be moving to our new home. Let the Death Eaters keep looking for the old one."

"As soon as he leaves it…"

"The blood protection ends. It's only a few weeks early, and they won't be expecting us to move yet," Sirius said. "The house still has other protections, as does our new one."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"Harry, you'll need to start packing your things. We have to move," Sirius said as they finished dinner.

"What? I know the blood protection ends, but we still have the Fidelis Charm, and the other spells," Harry said.

"And our new home has those as well. The Death Eaters have found this general area. Our new home is far away from here. And that isn't the only reason for moving. Once you turn 17 this becomes your house, Harry. As your Guardian it was my place to be here, and run the house. But once you turn 17… You can choose to stay here, or live in my new home with me. Of course I want you to stay with me, especially through your final year at Hogwarts. You'll always be welcome in my home, if you live there, or live here and just visit me. My home is yours, Harry. Always. But it is time for me, and I hope you, to move to that home. And you're at least moving there until you turn 17."

Harry sat in stunned silence, thinking about what Sirius had said. The house would become his… He'd certainly stay with Sirius any time he was home over the school year; but after graduation… He decided he'd figure that out when the time came. It felt good to know that he had choices, options; and that he'd always have a home with Sirius.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Voldemort looked at his gathered Death Eaters. "Now that I have the Death Stick, the unbeatable Wand, we will attack the Ministry. No one ill be able to stand in my way or stop me!"

They all cheered, and Voldemort smiled.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harry was flying behind the house, when he felt a joy he knew wasn't his own. He landed and hurried inside.

"Harry?"

"Sirius, Voldemort is really happy. Like we was after he got the Master Wand. Something is happening. I'm sure of it."

"Ok. Let's get to the Ministry. We need to warn the Aurors."

A moment later they were standing in Mad-Eye's office. He pulled out the Dark Mark Map. As they watched, a group of Death Eaters suddenly appeared in the streets outside the Ministry.

"AURORS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! DEATH EATERS ARE HERE!" Mad-Eye yelled to the other Aurors.

"Harry…" Sirius began.

"I'm not leaving! This is it. It's time to finish this, Sirius. I have to be here…"

Sirius reluctantly nodded. Harry was an adult now, and he couldn't order him away. Sirius pulled out his mirror and called Remus, as Harry called Ron and Hermione.

Seconds later the Weasleys and Remus had Apparated in. "Greyback is mine," Remus said.

"I want Peter," Sirius replied as they left the room side-by-side.

"You may have your hands full with your cousin," Remus replied.

"That works too," Sirius said.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The Ministry was in shambles as the various fights continued. The main fight was in the Veil Room.

Ron and Hermione dueled a brother and sister. Remus was dealing with Greyback. Sirius dueled his cousin as Harry faced Voldemort.

"You'll have to do better than that, Bella," Sirius taunted as her curse missed him. He sent his own Stunning Spell, that knocked her to the floor, unconscious.

Sirius attention immediately went to Harry. Harry dodged a curse. Sirius suddenly saw the solution he'd been desperate to find. He could save Harry – the same way Lily had. He just had to wait for the right moment – the right Curse. He moved to stand beside his godson, as he'd so often stood beside James. "I'm sorry, Harry, but it's the only way. I love you, Little One," he said softly.

Harry looked at his godfather, not understanding.

Voldemort sent a Killing Curse at Harry. Sirius threw himself in front of his godson, taking the curse.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" screamed Voldemort in rage as he realized what Sirius had done.

Harry looked up from his godfathers dead body, raised his wand, and calmed spoke the word, "Cruciatus."

Voldemort fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Some part of Harry's mind remembered that when Remus had taught them about the Unforgivables he'd said, 'you have to really mean it.' Yes, Harry did mean for Voldemort to suffer. His godfather was dead, and he wanted Voldemort to suffer.

"Harry, stop. This has to end," Remus said.

Harry ended the spell. "Yes. It has to end," Harry said, turning to meet his uncle's eyes.

Remus saw the devastation and pain in Harry's eyes. Voldemort sent another killing Curse at Harry, but it didn't hurt him.

Harry turned back to Voldemort. "My godfather made sure you can't ever hurt me again."

Voldemort tried once more, this time Harry cast his own spell, "Expelleromus."

There was an explosion of light as the spells collided. Both rebounded. Harry's wand flew from his hand, but Voldemort's life was ended by his own spell.

Harry sank to his knees and wept beside his godfather's body. Ginny came up and wrapped her arms around him. Tonk's held Remus close as he wept for his lost friend.

Hermione held Ron as he wept for the Twins, who'd both been killed by Death Eaters.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

That night Remus and Harry sat with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks. They all sipped hot chocolate.

"As much as Sirius loved James, he loved you even more, Harry. James was his brother, but you were his child. As a father, I can tell you that a child means more than anything else in this world," Remus said, looking over at Tonks, who held Teddy in her arms.

When Harry spoke, his voice was low and broken. "I thought… I thought I'd be the one to die. I was ready to do it. I would have…"

"We know that, Harry. We all do. But Sirius couldn't let you die if there was a way to save you. He just did what any parent would do," Remus said.

"But what do I do? What am I supposed to do now?" Harry said.

"Live, Harry. That is how you honor Sirius memory, your parent's memory: you live."

"But how? I was going to live with Sirius. He was going to help me become an Auror. He was…"

Harry's voice broke completely, and tears began to fall again. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, offering what comfort she could.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

A gathering such as hadn't been seen in the Hollow since the burial of James and Lily Potter was taking place. Harry and Remus had refused to let Sirius be buried with the Black family. They agreed Sirius would rather be buried besides James and Lily.

Ron and Hermione stood either side of Harry. Tonks, holding Teddy, stood beside Remus. The gravestone was simple. It had his name, birth and death dates, and three words.

Godfather

Friend

Hero

"Sirius taught me that you don't have to be perfect to be a hero. Sirius wasn't perfect, but he was a hero. He was a Marauder. An Auror. A Godfather. He was the only parent I ever knew. I love him. I'll miss him," Harry said.

"As Harry said, Sirius was many things. Brave. Impetuous. Talented. Arrogant. Loyal. Clever. Charming. Frustrating. Strong willed. A Black who was friends with Muggle-borns. An Auror thrown into Azkaban. A reckless playboy who became a devoted parent. As his favorite Muggle author said: He was a man, taken for all in all, we shall not look upon his like again. Good bye, Padfoot."

A/N: Please don't think I was trying to make Sirius the hero instead of Harry. Harry is the chosen one and a hero. Just as Lily saving Harry didn't make him less of a hero I don't see Sirius saving Harry making Harry less of a hero. I mostly wanted to show just how much Sirius had come to love Harry.


End file.
